I'm Not That Boy
by AdamPascalFan
Summary: Ok fine he was in love with Kurt Hummel. It wasn't like Kurt even knew he existed
1. Chapter 1

Most days Matt Rutherford didn't mind being seen as the quiet guy. It certainly had its advantages. For one thing he knew almost everyone in glee club's secrets. As strange as it sounds he had been the one to convince Mike to join the club after Mike confided in him about his dancing. He had known the longest of anyone about Puck being the father of Quinn's baby. Ok maybe that was more due to the fact Puck was about 99 percent convinced he was mute but still. And there wasn't a moment of drama between Tina and Artie that he didn't hear about at least twice before inevitably blew over into nothingness.

No Matt was normally perfectly fine with being the quiet guy. Except when Mr. Schue assigned someone_ other_ than Rachel the lead in a number. Then because he was the quiet guy, he was assigned her partner in the choreography. A decision based entirely on Mercedes's assertion he would be the least likely to shove reams of sheet music down her overly critical throat.

It was a line of reasoning that normally Matt would agree with. The main key to partnering Rachel was to let her think you were really listening to her every idea. True one might find themselves in the dangerous position of being singled out to back up one of her notions in front of the rest of the club. However since he wasn't Finn, Matt figured he was pretty safe on that one. After all Rachel didn't consider him "lead material". But that was before Mr. Schue figured out this particular number for their upcoming Invitational.

Because right now there was nothing Matt wanted to do more than listen to Kurt practice his solo for "Electricity". And Rachel's constant chattering was more than a little distracting to that goal.

That was the other great benefit of being considered the quiet guy. Not a single person here had even come close to guessing about his crush on Kurt. Which was fortunate given the almost overwhelming amount of romantic intrigue that seemed to permeate the choir room week to week. It wasn't that Matt was ashamed of being gay, he just didn't want his love life being the subject of Jacob Ben Israel's latest blog and Matt knew whoever Kurt dated was destined to be constantly in the limelight.

Because, of course Kurt would demand nothing less.

It was one of the most attractive things about Kurt. His utter inability to accept anything less than what he believed he deserved. Whether that was all but clawing Rachel's eyes out for solos or promising the goons on the hockey team would work for him before their first high school reunion, Kurt knew exactly who he was and where he was going. Pretty damn intimidating for a guy who was fully aware he was probably about the fifth best athlete on the football team, the second best dancer in glee and who changed his mind daily about what he wanted to do after graduation.

But Matt was also sure given enough time, Kurt could probably help him figure all that out.

"He's wearing a sailor hat and he complains about my fashion sense?" Rachel complained gesturing to Kurt's current choice of headwear. "Plus why are they trying for a high F? We all heard him miss it."

"He missed on purpose." Matt countered automatically corrected her. "He's hit it before then and since. And Kurt always goes a little crazy with the hats before competitions. I think it focuses him for some reason."

Too late Matt remembered another consequence of being considered the quiet guy as Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock; when you chose to speak, people paid attention to you.

"I wasn't aware you knew that many words." Rachel said slowly, her brown eyes brimming with curiosity. "Or that you paid that close attention to Kurt's habits and wheelhouse."

"Well you know it's hard to not notice Kurt." He protested falteringly. If there was one person you didn't want finding out a secret about you, well first it was Finn but Rachel was right up there. She'd either immediately tell Kurt (or Mercedes which was really just the same as telling Kurt) or she'd make getting them together her new project.

That was the way after all, Kurt had ended up dating Sam.

Yeah Sam…Kurt's boyfriend…_him_. Matt preferred not to think of him at all but he did exist. And Kurt did seem happy with him; if Matt's constant staring at their lunch dates in the cafeteria was any indication. Sam was confident, attractive (even Puck admitted that) and understood Kurt's every fashion reference. In other words, he was perfect and Matt realized he didn't stand a chance.

"True but prior to last semester I doubt you knew what a high F was, much less be able to identify when someone hit that note correctly." Rachel persisted, the wheels in her head clearly turning. "And while Kurt goes out of his way to make his fashion statements, to make a connection to them and our competition schedule is a level of observation that truly only comes when one is….."

Her eyes widened with that spark Rachel got when she hit upon a new idea for competition. It was a look everyone had learned to fear. It only meant one thing. Rachel had a new idea and she wasn't going to let it go. Matt felt panic well up as he also knew there was only one way Rachel ever announced these new ideas. At the top of her voice, drowning out all other voices.

He raised his hand to cover her mouth when Mr. Schue clapped his hands together. "Alright everybody! Let's take it from the top!"

For the rest of rehearsal Matt was able to duck Rachel's questioning eyes, seeing her dart her glance between where they were dancing in the back to Kurt standing up front. When it was time to go he was grateful to see Finn amble up to ask for Rachel's help with his dance steps. Number one Finn definitely needed the help and number two Rachel could never turn down a request from Finn. He quickly gathered his things, nodded a quick good-bye to Mike and made his way to the door.

"Matt! Wait up!" To his horror, Rachel's voice carried over to him. And judging by the looks of surprise on the rest of the room's faces, everyone had heard it. No way to pretend he had suddenly gone deaf. As Rachel rushed up to him and linked her arm with his, he had no choice but to follow her lead and walk out into the hall.

"Now. You and Kurt." She began with no attempt at a preamble.

Releasing an aggravated sigh, Matt rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "There is no me and Kurt."

"Not yet but clearly there will be."

"Will be? Rachel he's with Sam. _You_ set him up with Sam."

"That was before I knew you liked him. If I had known that, I would have put you two together. "Rachel paused her step mid-stride causing Matt to run into her. "Why didn't I know that?"

"It's not a big deal ok?"

"Not a big deal? It is when you are in love with a fellow glee clubber."

"You would know about that." Matt muttered under his breath.

"Sam is wonderful. I mean clearly since he passed my rigorous standards but you're glee. So you'll clearly pass as well." Rachel tilted her head to the side.

"Look Rachel, I'm glad you're taking an interest in me but stop."

"Stop? But…"

"OK so I like Kurt. But he's with Sam. And he's happy. Happier than I've ever seen him. And if being with Sam makes him happy? I'm not going to mess with that ok? So just forget we ever had this conversation." Matt broke away from her, leaving Rachel standing in the middle of the hallway.

Turning the corner, he saw Kurt standing with Sam. His head was thrown back, laughing at something Sam had just said. With his heart twisting, he watched unseen as Sam threw his arm over Kurt's shoulder and the two walked towards them.

"Matt. Lovely day isn't it?" Kurt smiled at they walk by. Matt managed a smile in return as Kurt simultaneously broke his heart and filled it with joy.

It was the greatest benefit of being the quiet guy. When the guy you were crazy about walked by, no one thought it strange that you couldn't manage a word to say.

"Do you really want me to just forget this?" Rachel asked softly. "I know that look. I know how that feels."

"He's happy."

"You're not."

"Yeah but I don't think I could make him that happy. " Matt admitted softly as he adjusted his backpack further up his shoulder. "I'm not what he wants."

Watching him walk away, Rachel smiled sadly. "But maybe you're what he needs."


	2. Chapter 2

As he climbed out of the front seat of the tow truck, Matt wondered what exactly the odds are he would be the last of his friends out of school the very day his tire decided to go flat. Puck was usually good for at least four detentions a week but he had apparently made some bet with Mike over who would get Mercedes' attention quicker: Puck by being good or Mike by being an asshole. Matt had just shaken his head when he heard them discussing it in the locker room. The heterosexual teenaged male mind had to be one of the most terrifying creations ever. When he had asked why they didn't just ask her out and see who she picked the looks they shot him ranged from pity for his naivety (Mike) or outright disgust at how stupid his plan sounded (Puck).

It must have been a punishment for laughing at their ideas or Puck looked to get revenge on even pettier things than Matt ever dreamed of because by the time he finally left school today his tie was flat and no one Matt would feel remotely safe with was around to give him a lift. Not even Mr. Schue and his slowly but surely disintegrating heap of an alleged car.

His parents were still at work. His younger brothers weren't old enough to drive. The only sensible thing to do, his mother's voice lectured in his memory, was to call for a tow to the nearest garage =. Especially since by the time his father had started in on how to change a tire Matt had already drifted off into boredom. And he was about 90 percent sure at one point he had removed the spare tire to hide the beer his older sister had bought him for a football team party over the summer last year.

Looking at the building in front of him, Matt could only shake his head. Of course. Of course. He would end up at Hummel's Tire and Lube. He'd only been trying to avoid seeing Kurt since Rachel figured out his secret. Well as best he could avoid him considering they had lunch, three classes and glee together. Not to mention he had the sneaking suspicion Rachel was talking Kurt's ear off about his solo just to walk Kurt past his locker. On further reflection maybe Rachel slashed his tires. She did date Puck for an extremely surreal minute after all.

"Flat tire?" A man that looked to be his father's age approached Matt, wiping his hand on a rag before offering it to him. The name stitched into the faded blue coveralls identified him as Burt. He titled his head to the side and squinted, an indication he was trying to place where he knew Matt from. A move Matt had seen Kurt do many times himself.

"Yes Mr. Hummel. And I don't have a spare." Matt looked at the ground to hide his embarrassment. This was so exactly how he had hoped to make a good impression on Kurt's father.

"Mr. Hummel?" Burt's face relaxed into an easy grin. "You must know Kurt. That singing club right?"

"Yeah and football."

"Right. Sorry. Didn't recognize you without the dancing. "Burt nodded. "Come on back to the shop. We'll fix you up in no time."

"You don't need to go to any trouble." Matt protested as Burt guided back into the garage.

"There's no such thing as trouble for a friend of Kurt's." Burt looked out towards a small office tucked into the back. "Kurt. Get out here and help."

"Hold on I just need to finish properly moisturizing my hands."

"Kurt."

"Dad I've told you time and again proper skin care is essential for chosen profession." Kurt came towards them, rubbing the last of whatever lotion he was using into his pale skin. "Hi Matt. "

"Kurt." Matt managed to get out. Actual speech. It was progress.

"Change his tire out will you kid?" Burt asked gesturing to Matt's poor Jeep now loaded onto to the lift. "We're short two guys and behind three cars."

"No problem." Kurt smiled as he turned towards Matt. "So long as you never mention to anyone I own such work-related clothing."

Matt chuckled. Only Kurt would consider his outfit work related. Sure they were coveralls. Slim white coveralls Matt suspected were inspired by _Grease _with Kurt's name double stitched in a deep purple fabric. "They won't hear anything from me."

"Of course they won't." Kurt shook his head causing his hair to momentarily slip from its carefully sculpted image. "You're our man of many secrets Mr. Rutherford. I find you simply fascinating."

Matt stood there in shock. Great he had moved on to having full on auditory hallucinations now. Forget about graduating from McKinley. He was clearly eligible for a transfer to St. Aloysius's Home for the Insane. "What?"

"Fascinating." Kurt repeated as he twisted off the lug nuts off with a practiced air. "You've been in glee all year but you rarely talk or seek out the spotlight. Even Tina does now that she's stopped that silly stuttering. You haven't killed Rachel yet or even complained about her once as far as I know, which qualifies you for sainthood in most books. You're a jock and friends with Puck and yet I rarely see you at the morning dumpster toss. Not to mention you don't seem to know how to change your own spare. You are a man of many surprises."

"I'm not that interesting." Matt protested. "I'm just a regular guy."

"No" Kurt shook his head. "I think you have secrets we haven't even begun to guess at yet. But mark my words Matt. I'll find out everything you're hiding. I have my ways."

"I'm…I'm not hiding anything. I'm just nothing special."

"Nonsense. The one thing I'll ever admit Rachel is right about is being in glee makes you special. And since you are a member of glee I think that qualifies you for special status."

"I know my role. I'm the backup dancer." Matt argued as he helped Kurt raise the new tire up on the platform. "I'm not there to stand out."

"Your unfortunate wardrobe choices certainly reflect that." Kurt agreed, waving off Matt's usual uniform of baggy jeans and a t-shirt. "Even Mike knows to wear the skinny jeans when necessary."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"It's fine if you are just some every day cow town local with no inner life. But for a man of mystery such as yourself? It simply won't do." Kurt shook his head in disapproval. "No. No. I can't have you looking like this. It's a crime."

"A crime?" Matt knew he didn't follow fashion nearly as closely as Kurt or even Jesse did, but he didn't think it was that bad. No one ran screaming from him when he came down the hall at least.

"Don't worry. I know how to fix this. Saturday. I'll take you to where I find all my best deals. We'll make you into a new man." Kurt clapped his hands, excitement radiating through his eyes. Saying no to him was going to be impossible but Matt knew it was what he had to say. In the first place Kurt was with Sam. And secondly, being alone with Kurt might increase the likelihood he would do something truly embarrassing like blurt out the fact he liked Kurt far more than just a fellow teammate.

"Saturday?" Matt started weakly. "This Saturday?"

In the few seconds it took Matt to question the actual day, Kurt's features fell into a mask of shame. "I did it again didn't I?"

"Again?"

"I was pushy. I get that way especially like makeovers. They are basically my crack. I have a habit of pushing myself onto other people and I'm trying to stop that. Just forget I ever said anything. My mistake."

He had seen that look of disappointment a few times on Kurt's face. When he had lost a solo or a suggestion had been turned down. But this time he was the cause of it. _Him_. If he just said yes, it would clearly make Kurt happy. And Matt had to admit finding out the answer to where Kurt found his clothes was tempting. He'd most likely be a nervous wreck between now and then. He might even do something crazy like ask Rachel for help. But it would be worth it to see Kurt smile like that again at him

He was such a damn sucker.

"No. Saturday will be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note - I just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews and all. I am totally pleased and thankful. I'd write you all individual notes to let you know how much your comments mean but I cracked my elbow last weekend and I'm pretty sling-bound right now. So while the muse (Idina) has told me the entire story, which does mean I'll finish this...it will be a slow process as typing is a wee bit painful. But I love you all and Murt WAY too much to let this slide by. So please know I love all your reviews...I'll respond better once I have more control over my hand and less pain. =) And here we go...setting up Kurt's part of the journey. I think it's mainly filler-set up but I do hope you all enjoy! Beth _

"Hold up." Mercedes Jones held up her hand the next day at lunch. With a skill of a true diva she managed to put her elbows on the table while missing the mysterious stain that had been there since the first period study hall. Kurt smiled as he noticed his lessons being enacted so well. If only Tina or Artie could appreciate the fruits of his wisdom. "You can't save me from boredom at my grandparent's house because you're doing a makeover on Matt? Matt Rutherford?"

"Yes. " Kurt sighed as he heard his plans repeated for at least the third time this lunch period. First Sam. Then Artie (and Tina but it was almost easier to think of them as one unit since right now they seemed to be in synch with each other). And now Mercedes. "I offered and he accepted. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because no straight guy willingly goes along with a makeover unless a TV crew is involved?" Mercedes pointed out.

"Is that it? Are you filming a pilot for _Queer Eye for the Lima Guy_?" Sam joked as he reached over Kurt's tray to steal a carrot stick. Good-naturedly Kurt shoved him away with his shoulder, earning a laugh from Sam.

"I'm going to have to find a new table to eat at." Mercedes complained, pushing her tray back. "Between the two of you", she pointed at Kurt and Sam before twisting towards Artie and Tina "and you two I'm trapped in happy couple hell."

"I'm sure Mike or Puck would like to change that for you." Tina teased, tossing a lemon crème cookie onto Mercedes's tray.

"Please. Puck is only interested because Mike apparently is and Mike doesn't have confidence that he can handle all this. Not even going there. Besides that still doesn't explain why Kurt is ditching all of us to hang out with Matt."

"Come on." Kurt complained, casually pushing his salad around on his plate. "Matt seems like a nice guy and you know I can't resist a makeover."

"True but somehow I don't think Matt actually asked you for one." Artie countered before smacking Tina's hand playfully when she grabbed for his bag of chips. "Woman are you begging to be punished?"

"Tease." Tina stuck her tongue out in her boyfriend's direction. "But seriously Kurt, they are right. It's a little odd Matt agreed to this."

"How would we know?" Kurt pointed out. "It's not like we know him much beyond he's a great dancer, good with harmony and is on the football team."

The table fell quiet as his point penetrated all of them. Kurt had only been partially kidding when he called Matt the man of many secrets. If it wasn't for the fact they heard him sing every week in glee, Kurt seriously doubted they would even know what Matt's voice sounded like. Even during his brief foray into football, he would have sworn he had never heard Matt speak. All instructions from either Finn or Coach Tanaka had been met with a brief nod of Matt's head. Even with all the trash talking that went on in the locker room, Kurt would have been hard pressed to tell anyone what Matt even sounded like prior to his visit to the garage.

This made it all the more fascinating that Matt had ever walked into the choir room in the first place. Sure the entire football team had been thrilled by their first and ultimately only wins of season, but it didn't stop the rest of the Neanderthals from throwing him in the dumpster nor did they ask Mr. Schue if they could join New Directions. A few of the mildly literate ones had started with the Nude Erections nickname but that was another matter altogether. Kurt was inclined to let that nickname slide since it showed a t least the firing of neutrons still occurring in a few of the well battered skulls.

If Mike hadn't have made that comment that prior to joining glee he had been afraid to dance in front of people, Kurt would have continued to believe Matt had just followed Mike along. But now Kurt was curious, could it be the other way? Was it Matt's idea to join glee and he brought Mike along for support? It was an idea to delicious to be ignored.

"Well you also know he spends most of his lunch break staring in this general direction." Sam amended, pointed discretely towards the subject of their conversation. "At least he has for the past few months."

Kurt attempted to swivel his head to look over at the football team's table behind him, but was thwarted by the groans of the entire table. "Dude, seriously if you look he'll know we're looking at him." Artie complained throwing his napkin at him. "My God Rachel is over at your house enough. Has she taught you nothing about her dark arts?"

Involuntarily Kurt shuddered at the idea of having to spend more time with Rachel then he already did. He might be willing to admit to himself that they were friends but that didn't mean he actually wanted to hang out and share things with her. "Bite your tongue or your favorite pair of suspenders will make their way to Goodwill in Columbus."

"Sam's right." Tina observed. "Matt is definitely more interested in what's going on over here than his own table. In fact it kinda looks like he's staring at Rachel."

"Rachel?" Kurt shook his head. "Oh great just what we all need. A sequel to _Run, Joey, Run._"

"Maybe Matt just wants to pump you for information on how to break up Finn and Rachel." Mercedes laughed as the bell signaled the end of the lunch period.

"And if that happens I'm dropping his ass off on 71 and will be at your grandmother's before you finish ringing the doorbell." Kurt promised as he gathered up the remnants of his lunch and followed his friends into the hallway.

It shouldn't have surprised him that Mercedes grabbed his hand to stop him from making the trip to Spanish with Mr. Schue. "I'll be late."

"Tell Mr. Schue Rachel waylaid you about your solo. He'll A – believe it and B- completely excuse you."

When Mercedes chose to make a point, she certainly made a good one. Linking his arms in hers, they started off down the hall. "So what exactly are you so worried about?"

"What makes you think I'm worried?"

"You never advocate using Rachel as an excuse unless you are really worried. " Kurt pointed out. "There's far too much danger in her finding out and destroying our every plan with the small nature of our group. Plus you kept looking like you wanted to say something but kept talking yourself out of it at lunch. You might as well spill. We both know you won't last until after school to tell me."

"Tell me Matt isn't the new Finn for you." Mercedes blurted out stopping both of them in their tracks.

"What?"

"Tell me Matt isn't the new Finn for you." Mercedes repeated. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Sam because I don't know how much of that disaster you actually told him. But you have a good thing going with Sam and I don't want to see you blow it because you've developed another hopeless crush on a straight jock that doesn't go out of his way to torture you."

"And where would you get a crazy idea like that? Has someone been indulging in Lifetime Movie Network marathons without me again?"

"Because like you said we barely know Matt and you're volunteering to make him over." Mercedes threw up her hands. "I know you can't resist makeovers boy but come on. Matt has barely said two words this entire school year. Why the sudden interest in him?"

"I've always found him interesting. Circumstances just have aligned to give me an opportunity to get to know him better. That's all." Kurt protested, smiling at the concern on his best friend's face. "Look I am over the whole Finn thing. Lesson learned. Its players on the same team only for me from now on. I'm happy with Sam. Me wanting to get to know Matt better is strictly a glee thing, not a sign of my mental instability."

"Promise?"

"May I have to endure an entire evening of Rachel and Finn being nauseating and not have a single comment to make." Kurt held up his hand in an approximation of what he remembered the Boy Scout pledge to be.

"And if at any point you start to get insane ideas?" Mercedes held up her finger. "The type that involve serenading Matt in front of the entire glee club?"

"You are my first call."

"Good." Mercedes let out a breath. "I just want you to be happy. You know that right?"

"I do. Now I do have to get to Spanish. Even Mr. Schue won't believe Rachel kept me out the entire period."

"Fine go. And I want full details about Saturday. Call me as soon as you get back."

"Done. Now shoo. We have fabulous entrances to make."


	4. Chapter 4

When he saw her tearing around the corner directly at him, he should have run. Rachel Berry coming towards you with a look of determination that had put fear into the hearts of mere men for years was never a good thing. For the life of him, Matt couldn't figure out why he didn't just run away. It was the smart thing to do. The sensible thing.

But apparently doing the stupid thing was becoming a recurrent pattern in his life. The smart thing would have been to stay away from Kurt after Rachel discovered his secret. Instead he had agreed to go shopping with him. An all day shopping trip with Kurt. Matt wasn't exactly sure where they were going, only that Kurt promised it was further than anyone in Lima would ever dream of going just to shop.

"Matt." Rachel slid into a stop right next to his locker. "Is it true?"

There was any number of ways to answer the question. The easiest options were to go for a joke or play dumb. And since there was any number of things Rachel could actually be referring to, he wouldn't actually _be_ playing dumb. "Yes Jacob Ben Israel gave New Directions a good review on his latest blog." Matt smiled brightly. "Great right?"

"Yes but his acceptance of us is ultimately a non-issue." Rachel brushed off an imaginary piece of lint off her plaid skirt. "No. Are you going shopping with Kurt this weekend?"

"You talk to Mercedes?"

"Not exactly but I heard enough of her and Tina's discussion to get the point." Rachel shook her head and linked her arm into his. "While I normally approve of any plan that gets one near the object of one's affection, I must advise you this has disaster written all over it."

Great, now Rachel was stating the obvious. Matt rolled his eyes. He knew this was a bad idea. He didn't need Rachel to point out exactly how ridiculous this whole thing actually was. "I know it's stupid. But I couldn't exactly tell him no."

"I know it's hard but…"

"Have you ever been able to tell Finn no? Back when he was with Quinn?" Matt cut her off. "I saw you two. If he had asked you to serve as his daughter's godmother you would have done it in a heartbeat."

Chewing her bottom lip the way she always did when someone made a point, Rachel looked off down the hall. "Ok fine. But do you really want to spend the whole day hearing exactly what Kurt thinks is wrong with you? Or what if Sam comes along too? Being the third wheel is no fun, especially if the other two are clueless as to how you feel."

"Well Sam is apparently spending the day with his aunt so he won't be there. Trust me, if he was the word no would have been very easy to say. As for Kurt criticizing my clothes, it's not like we actually need to go anywhere for Kurt to do that. Every day is Fashion Court for him."

He took her sideways nod as all the confirmation he was going to get out of her. "And yeah it will be awkward as all hell" Matt admitted to her. "But not anymore awkward as it is riding to competitions in the bus or being in class together."

"Really? I have to disagree. At least here in school there is the presence of other students. Uneducated in the arts as they may be, they at least are buffers in case you have nothing to talk about. There is nothing Kurt likes more than mocking those he finds inferior to and it would drive conversation at least."

"Rachel. Hey Rachel. Matt. Wait up." Sam's voice carried over the din of student conversation as he wove through the crowd to catch up with them. As they watched the other boy, Matt tried to look at him objectively, instead of through the veil of blind jealousy he had from the second they first met.

It was certainly easy to see why Kurt was attracted to Sam. His soft wavy brown hair had a way of looking casual even though Matt was positive it was probably styled within an inch of its life into behaving exactly like that. He had bright blue eyes and a swimmer's build. Which was fortunate since Sam was apparently the bright shining hope of the Titians swim team. It was well known on the school gossip chain that Sam also trained with the elite swim team the Cincinnati Marlins before he moved to Lima and was in the process of joining the Columbus team. He had even heard rumors of the Olympics looking at inviting Sam to the Indianapolis training facility. And even though his clothes didn't scream designer the way Kurt's did, it was clear they weren't just some JC Penny knock offs his parents had picked up on sale.

Hell, if Matt's type wasn't small, flamboyant, male contra tenors who insisted on being called sopranos, _he'd_ date Sam in a heartbeat. It was if he had been custom ordered from central casting for the role of "perfect teenage gay boyfriend."

And of course he was perfect. He got along famously with the other glee club members. He fit in so well with Mercedes, Tina and Artie it was almost impossible to remember he had just transferred schools. Not that he had ever asked Kurt, but from what Finn said it didn't seem Sam had met Burt Hummel yet but he wasn't actually pushing Kurt on that issue. He had even volunteered to help set up for the Invitational, something the AV club only did because Artie was basically their rock star.

So add supportive to the ever growing list of attributes Sam possessed. Was it really too much to hope for that he could have a huge zit that just refused to pop on the tip of his nose or something? A stray eyebrow hair? Anything? Why did he have to be in competition with Mr. Perfect Teen Gay?

Not that he was actually in competition, Matt reminded himself. He was a project for Kurt. A _straight _project at that. Kurt probably didn't think of him once he left his immediate eye sight. If it wasn't for Kurt's self-confessed addiction to makeovers, it wouldn't have surprised Matt in the least to find out Kurt needed to cancel their plans to hang out with his very real, very perfect in every way boyfriend.

After all it was what he would have done if the situation had somehow reversed itself.

"Thanks for waiting." Sam smiled as he finally reached the pair of them. "You guys move fast. Must be a Slushie facial defense right?"

"Can I help you with something Sam?" Rachel asked perkily, her death grip on Matt's arm tightening. If she didn't ease up he was going to have to cancel Saturday because of a broken bone.

"Actually yeah. I know you all have glee this afternoon and normally I would catch Kurt on his way there but I just got a message from my mom about this doctor's appointment." Sam smiled at Matt, his every single perfect teeth gleaming at him under the harsh florescent glare. Had he even noticed the perfect shade of white Sam's teeth were before? Damn it why couldn't he have a snaggletooth! "Sports physical. I'm sure you understand."

Matt didn't trust himself to actually respond with words. At least not words that wouldn't come out unnecessarily hostile to someone who had literally done nothing to him. Nothing except make a move on a guy Matt was too chicken to even talk to but even still…He decided a nod would suffice. After all it wasn't like Sam would actually expect to carry on a conversation with someone as quiet as him.

"So anyways, could you just tell Kurt not to wait for me? We were supposed to check out this coffee shop after glee but who knows how long you actually wait at the doctor's office right?"

"Sure. We can pass along that message." Rachel smiled brightly, the wheels in her head turning clearly to anyone who knew her well enough to fear the way her mind worked.

"Great. You're life savers. Thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow right?" Sam called out as he started to disappear into the swarm of students.

"Tomorrow. Great." Rachel waved. She turned to Matt, the light of a plan clearly visible in her brown eyes. "Matt…."

"No." Matt started to pull her away and towards the choir room. "I know that look and no."

"But you haven't even heard my idea!"

"Does it involve me somehow inviting myself along with Kurt today to this coffee shop that Sam can't make it to?" Seeing her quick intake of breath, Matt rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Rachel. No. I'm not that type of guy."

"What type of guy?"

"The type of guy who takes advantage of a scheduling mix up to steal someone else's boyfriend away." Matt shook his head. "No. Not me. I'm not that guy."

"Matt there is nothing wrong with taking advantage of opportunities given to you. If I had to wait for Sandy Ryerson to recognize my natural place at center stage under the spotlight, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"There is a world of difference between getting the lead solo in glee and stealing a guy's boyfriend." Matt argued under his breath. Rachel never could figure out the difference between projecting to the back of an auditorium and talking in a normal tone. At the rate she was going, the entire school would know his secret by the end of homeroom tomorrow.

"I fail to see why you can't just use this scheduling snafu to your advantage and spend some time with Kurt. It might make Saturday just a little bit easier on you."

Pulling her into the empty choir room, Matt sighed as he shut the door behind them. "Rachel you already said that me spending time with Kurt is the buzz of the group. Me spending more time with him outside of this makeover project Kurt's assigned himself with is going to cause more talk."

"But it might encourage Kurt to see you as you see him. How is that bad?"

"And it might cause a fight between Kurt and a guy he really likes. Remember Sam? The perfect boyfriend we just talked to in the hallway? "

"Sam…."

"How would you feel if some random Cheerio suddenly started hanging around Finn out of nowhere?" Matt cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Sure you might write off a time or two if there was a shared interest or project. But time away from that? Rachel you wouldn't let that stand and we both know it."

His shoulders sagged in relief as he could see his point finally penetrate her. "Like I told you before, Sam is who makes Kurt happy. Not me. Sam is who Kurt wants. Even if he knew I was gay and like him that way, I'm not his type. "

"How do you know his type? Sam's his first boyfriend!"

"At any rate Sam makes Kurt happy. And I'm good with that. Honest. Made my peace with that a long time ago. I will suck it up and just be a supportive teammate. I can do that. I am not going to be some scheming Coach Sylvester type out to destroy someone who's done nothing to me."

He walked over to his usual seat and tossed his book bag down, causing the canvas filled bag to skid across the polished linoleums floor. "That's not me. "

Rachel approached him tentatively and placing her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Matt. It's just you should be happy too."

"It's a crush Rachel." He said simply. "Just a crush that is never going to happen. I need to face it and move on. Spending time with Kurt talking all about Sam on Saturday is probably the best way to do that. So just let me handle this my way ok?"

"Alright." The small girl whispered. "But I personally think you are being self-sacrificing for no reason. The more I think about the two of you, the more sense I think you make."

"You're the only one."

"No. I think you think the same thing too."

He opened his mouth to answer her and promptly shut it as the rest of the club filtered in. It didn't matter though. He knew Rachel could read his thought in his eyes as he watched Kurt come into the room, talking animatedly while hanging on Mercedes's arm.

She was one hundred percent right and Saturday was going to be the longest day of his short life.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok for the record I love BOTH the movies debated later in this chapter...I just remember this debate from my college days (Did I just date myself? Yeah I did) and it seemed such a Kurt thing to get caught on. So no hoards of angry fans in my direction ok?_

He should just call and cancel. Family emergency. That would work. It wasn't like Kurt would know that his grandmother died a few years ago and so therefore was not sick. Well Mike would know but the odds Kurt would mention to this to Mike were miniscule at best. No, Matt considered. Kurt would mention it to Mercedes who would mention it to Mike and then there would be all sorts of uncomfortable questions. On both sides of the issue. Damn he needed to make friends outside of football and glee. His circle was entirely too small.

Why did he have to be such a sucker? A smile? He was going to put himself through torture for a smile? OK, Matt amended as he took yet another look in the bathroom mirror. Torture might be a bit strong of a word. Sublime insanity? Was that the right phrase? Matt shook his head. When did he turn into his poetry major sister? He had to get a grip. This wasn't even a date.

"Hear that? It's not a date. Kurt doesn't even know you're gay remember?" Matt lectured his panicked reflection. "You are his straight buddy who is letting him do a makeover. For all he knows you are doing this to get girls. _Girls_. Not him. And I'm going to remind you one last time that Kurt has a boyfriend. Who yes is the most annoying son of a bitch on the planet but still he exists. So get your head out of your ass and act like someone who could pass for human will you?"

"Matt? You alright in there?" His younger brother Steven's voice filtered through the locked bathroom door. "I don't need to get mom do I?"

"No. I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

"Ok but that friend of yours just pulled up in a sweet car. Dad told me to tell you get a move on it."

Matt made a sliding dash towards the window and glanced out. Sure enough Kurt stood outside showing off his "baby" to his father. Way too late to cancel now. He had to go out there and somehow try not to make a fool of himself.

Taking one last glance and figuring this was as good as it was going to get today; Matt paused just long enough to grab his wallet from his room before bounding down the stairs. Yelling goodbye to his mother and warning his brothers to stay out of his room while he was gone, Matt exited the front door and made his way over to where Kurt stood.

"Excellent. You are prompt." Kurt clapped when he noticed Matt amble towards them. "We have a drive and limited time to do it in. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Rutherford but I do need to kidnap your son now. Don't worry you won't recognize him at the end of the day."

Jonas Rutherford just nodded at Kurt's hurried speech. It took a lot to lot to get much of a reaction out of his father but even still, Matt had expected at least a raised eyebrow when Kurt showed up. The tight knee-length sweater alone Kurt had on should have done the trick. Then again Matt had identified Kurt as the kicker from the football team. His father probably expected Kurt to high-kick his way out of the car.

"I'll see you tonight Dad."

"Alright. Be careful boys."

"We will." Matt promised as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"We just won't be careful with the credit cards." Kurt said softly as he re-entered the car and pulled on his seat belt before throwing it into reverse.

Silence fell over them as Kurt maneuvered his way through the endless maze of similar looking houses and similarly named streets. Matt wanted to say something, anything to break the ice but asking Kurt if he found his house ok seemed a bit redundant since Kurt hadn't called for additional directions and clearly had found the house. Looking for something to keep his hands busy more than anything else, he grabbed at the CDs that were shoved into the storage bin on the passenger side. Idly he flipped through it, recognizing the names of some Broadway shows, a few of the divas he knew Kurt worshipped and at the back of the pack Bush and Linkin Park.

Blinking in confusion, Matt held up the two CDs. "You like Bush and Linkin Park?"

Kurt let out an aggravated sigh and looked heavenward. "Finn." He muttered almost under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Finn gave those to me because if we were going to ride to school together I needed to butch up my music collection."

Matt looked down at the CDs in his hand once again. He could see Linkin Park for that aim but Bush? The only reason anyone listened to Bush was Gavin Rossdale was hot and the girls liked him. "Finn thinks Bush is butch?"

"I don't think he's realized the only reason I can tolerate them is Gavin Rossdale is hot."

He couldn't help it. Matt burst out laughing at Kurt's unintentional repeating of his own thoughts. After a brief second, Kurt joined in as well. The awkward silence broken for once and for all. Matt shook his head. "Can I be there when you explain that concept to him? I have a feeling it will be fun."

"You'll have to get in line. Mercedes is first and Artie wants to video tape it for You Tube."

"Any bribes that could increase my standing?"

"I tell you when we reach our destination." Kurt smiled. The radio began to softly start the melody of Kelly Clarkson's "Since U've Been Gone." Without thinking they both reached for the volume knob, their fingers brushing against each other.

Matt reluctantly pulled back first, a tingling sensation still resting in his fingers. "Sorry I just…really like this song."

"No problem." Kurt said quickly, his voice tight. Too late Matt realized Kurt was probably used to guys pulling away from him quickly. Karofsky was a moron but he wasn't the only one in school who subscribed to the "catching the gay syndrome".

"That…I wasn't….."Matt shook his head to try to find the right words. "I was apologizing because I shouldn't be messing with your stereo. It's your car after all. It wasn't about you or anything like that."

Matt closed his eyes and shook his head. "I am really bad at this apology thing. Maybe this is why I don't talk that much."

"I'll be willing to accept that, as awkwardly phrased as it was on one condition."

"Name it."

"Tell me you aren't here to get information on how to break up Finn and Rachel so you can date our demented leader." Kurt almost begged him.

"Date…Rachel? You…think I want to date Rachel?"

"She's practically glued herself to your hip these days."

Damn it, he was going to have to do something about her new habit of cornering him after class and before glee. He knew it was going to look suspicious. He just knew it. "She's moderately impressed by my dancing. But of course she thinks she can give me pointers." It was only a partial lie. She did work in more than a few of her oh so helpful suggestions when she would run by some plan of hers to get him closer to Kurt.

"And you've been noticed staring in her general direction at lunch." Kurt continued.

"I'm not looking at her. I swear. Trust me Rachel is far from my type. She just happens to sit where I'm looking."

"So you admit to looking at her."

"No I admit to looking in her general direction." Matt protested. "Believe me Rachel is nowhere near my type. Finn is a better man than I am for being able to take all her Rachel-ness."

"So no plans to pump me for information about how to sabotage that relationship?"

Matt knew exactly why Kurt assumed he was the perfect candidate for a sabotage route on that particular relationship. Although Matt doubted Kurt had been aware of how obvious he was being (Kurt's total shock at no one being surprised by his coming out being Matt's big clue on that one) it was well known about his crush on Finn. Thankfully since before Sam came around, Matt had seen less and less of it. Maybe the Hudsons moving into the Hummel home and seeing that Finn had an unnatural tendency to not notice when his laundry became a little ripe finally killed it.

"Not a one. I don't go after people in relationships. Not my style."

"Good. I was having trouble figuring out how I was going to shove you out of the car and dump you on the highway. My ninja skills will only take me so far."

It had been a bit of a shock to see Kurt pull into the outlet mall just outside of Jeffersonville. He would have never imagined Kurt coming here of all places. Kurt just shrugged as he examined shirts in the Polo store. "While I would never attempt the insanity of trying to find something current here, there are good deals on basics. And since you need everything, starting here is best."

Kurt had decided Boris Kudjoe was the right inspiration for the look he was going to create. Classic, stylish and sexy. "The girls won't be able to keep off you." Kurt predicted as he strolled through the selection of pants at another store.

"That's…that's what we're going for right?" Matt had managed weakly as he made his way towards the dressing room for what felt like the millionth time.

Thankfully on their way to yet another store, Matt had spotted a music store and convinced Kurt to go in. He needed a break from trying on yet another shirt only to have Kurt dismiss it as "So ugly even my dad would reject it on sight." Wandering through the selection, he found himself in the soundtracks section. Not really looking for anything in particular he started flipping through random stacks when something in the N section caught his eye.

Making sure he read it correctly, Matt pulled it up closer to his eye. Giving out a little whoop of excitement, he shuffled his feet in time with the annoyingly plastic pop song blaring through the speakers. He had been looking for since roughly forever began and now he had it. This was the making of a great day!

"What do you have there?" Kurt asked interested, a copy of Madonna's lame attempt to be Evita in his hand. Ignoring Matt's attempt to pull his prize to the side, Kurt grabbed Matt's hand and brought it closer to him. Matt was so transfixed by Kurt actually holding his hand (well close enough at any rate) that he almost missed the scoff of disgust that passed Kurt's lips.

"You cannot seriously like this….this…." Kurt threw up his hands in fruststration. "Words fail me at how wrong this is. It's like cheating off of Brittany level ridiculous that you could like this."

"What's not to like?" Matt defended. "_Newsies_ is a great movie. It helped usher back in movie musicals."

"Blasphemy! That was Madonna as Ms. Evita Peron!"

"You mean her blatant attempt to buy credibility as an actress?" Matt leaned back on his heels. "I don't think so."

"It's singing newsies! In horrific New York accents."

"With the future Batman singing and dancing." Matt countered easily. "Which is awesome."

"Clearly…clearly I'm going to have to teach you taste in more things than just clothing. I refuse to be friends with someone who thinks_ this_ is a legitimate musical."

"Not only am I buying it" Matt smiled "But I think I'll suggest a few numbers to Mr. Schue for the Invitational based on it."

"You wouldn't."

"You would do great with the solo in _Seize the Day_."

"I'm leaving you here."

"I'll tell everyone you have Bush and Linkin Park in your CD collection."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "You…you are evil. I never knew you were capable of such coldness"

Matt smiled right back. "Like you said. I'm a man of many secrets."

"So I did." Kurt nodded. "You just became more fascinating Matt Rutherford. Unfortunate taste in musicals aside. But that's something I can work out of you."


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow you all! Words fail me, they truly do. I've been writing fanfiction in various fandoms for years...years (I'm so going to date myself again!) and you all have made this one my most reveiwed story. I...I...am so glad you like this little idea of mine. Or this idea that I saw in another fanfic and just wouldn't leave me alone. =) I hope lives this up to your standards. Cause I really love you all!_

"Well well well. Look who decided to become a part of this century." The unmistakable sound of Santana's voice, a terrifyingly perfect mixture of sincerity and condescending bitch, sounded in Matt's ears. Shutting his locker, her turned to find Santana and Brittany standing side by side as always, fingers linked together.

"He looks just like that mute guy in glee" Brittany observed to Santana, smiling broadly.

Santana looked him up and down, taking in what Kurt had deemed a slimming knit, the black jacket and jeans Kurt swore fit him twenty times better than his old ones. He had been getting second looks since he stepped into the hallway and it hadn't gotten any easier as the day went along. It was damn uncomfortable to be the subject of such blatant attention. At least in football he had his helmet and uniform to hide in. In glee, he was just a dancer in the background. This was agony.

Although agony that was worth it. Saturday had proven to be more relaxing than awkward. Or at least once they had cracked up over Finn thinking Bush was appropriately Bush. In between dismissing almost all of the selections he had chosen, Kurt seemed to take great delight in running the poor salesclerks ragged. If he wasn't quizzing them on when the looks from this season were coming to the store ("You work in fashion darling. This is essential knowledge. How can you be so uninformed?") or criticizing the taste of the other customers _almost _under his breath. It seemed to be a game to Kurt. How many snide comments could he get in before they were run out of the store? Matt believed their record was 15 but Kurt had insisted the entire way home it was 17 and Matt had just missed two because he was incredibly slow in the dressing room.

While Matt had feared all their conversation would be limited to football, glee and him faking an interest in fashion, they had talked easily about movies, books and TV shows. Well argued might be closer to the truth but it was in good fun and somehow they had both seemed to know when the other was being serious and when they were just joking. If it had been a date, which clearly it wasn't, it would have been pretty damn close to perfect.

But of course it wasn't a first date. Even if he had entertained notions of it being one, Sam's call while they were heading home would have killed it right there. Nothing like hearing Kurt make plans to meet up with Sam after he was dropped off to kill the mood.

Santana circled around him slowly before throwing a look to Brittany. Looking back at him, she favored him with a smile that was slightly less chilly than normal. "Not bad Rutherford. Looks like Hummel did good work."

"Thanks I guess."

"You don't get confused and put your shirt on backwards do you? Cause that happens to me all the time." Brittany asked, her brow sweetly furrowed with worry.

"No Britt. I'm good." Matt smiled.

"Of course he's good Britt." Santana agreed smiling. "He spent all day with his little crush away from the boyfriend. He's more than good."

Matt could only stare as Santana practically shimmered as she giggled in her triumph. Brittany of course just stood there nodding the entire time. Grabbing both girls by the hand he made a quick dash into the open janitor's closet. At the very least he'd be the subject of whispers about making out with two Cheerios at the same time, which wasn't exactly a bad thing.

"What the hell Rutherford?" Santana complained when he left her hand go. She shook it, glaring in his direction as he shut the door. "You have serious damage you know that?"

"Are you nuts? You can't say shit like that in the hallway!" Matt exclaimed.

"Then don't spend half your day starting at the Mayor of Gay Town. Kinda obvious." Santana shot back, tossing her perfect ponytail behind her head.

"The Mayor goes here?" Brittany asked from where she sat playing with a mop head.

"I do not spend half my day staring at Kurt."

"No just all the time you spend near him." Santana conceded. "You're practically drooling by the time you get to glee."

"Santana…."

"Look I don't care. Really." She held up her hand and he could almost see her eye roll in the dim light of the closet. "Marry and adopt a million little Rachel Berrys. Whatever. All I want is for you to stop being such a little wimp."

"And how do you figure I'm a wimp?"

"All you do is stare at him. If you want him, you should just make your move already. You keep staring at him and eventually everyone will notice." Santana paused to tilt her head. "Well most of them might notice at some point."

"He has a boyfriend."

"Details." Santana dismissed. "Besides Sam's on the fucking swim team. Swim nerds are only good for stealing the keys to the pool in the summer. No Cheerio will be seen with a swim nerd so long as I'm head cheerleader."

"So this is all about you then. Who Kurt might actually want to be with is just details to you."

"Exactly." Santana said with the "Duh you moron" clearly implied by her tone. "Look you should just do what I say. Eventually everyone will know the truth and then your chance is gone. Because if I know one thing, it's this. Once that swim freak figures this out, your little shopping trips are over.

"I just saw Matt pull Santana and Brittany into the janitor's closet." Mercedes announced excitedly as she came up on Kurt and Sam. Linking her arm with Kurt, she smiled widely. "I think we can put this makeover firmly in the raging success column."

"Like that was ever in doubt." Kurt tossed his head. "My work is always magnificent."

"Yes but I doubt you even aimed at getting Matt with Santana and Brittany at the same time." Sam pointed out.

"You haven't heard their dating strategy." Kurt pointed out. "Besides I think it was Santana and Brittany who probably dragged him. They aren't exactly his type."

"Type?" Mercedes questioned, her eyebrow almost reaching her adorable pink fedora. "One makeover and you know his type? What exactly did you two talk about anyway?"

"Lots of things." Kurt dismissed. It seemed their conversations had covered everything and nothing. Several times he had found himself laughing and not remembering what exactly was so funny in the first place. Given the limited number of times he had actually spoken with Matt prior to his little fashion rescue mission; he had been expecting a long day of silence. It was to his great relief that Matt was actually a good conversationalist. Shy for sure but one on one he could definitely hold his end of a conversation.

And unlike some of his friends, Matt seemed to realize Kurt wasn't spending every second of every day planning on hitting on him. Ok, true he might deserve some of that due to his insanity over Finn but really. As if he would even consider dating half of them based on their fashion sense alone. Outside of Artie (who was generally too involved with Tina to really notice), most of the guys interacted with him with a look on their face that clearly said "Dude I'm straight." Looks that didn't go away unless Sam was right next to him.

But Matt hadn't been uncomfortable at all. He didn't even flinch about his comment about Gavin Rossdale. It had become a fun private game for him, seeing how outrageous he could get before Matt would break into laughter and draw attention to them. He even suspected Matt caught on to his game because his time between laughing fits grew increasingly longer.

It had been nice. A lot nicer than frankly Kurt had even expected. Even if Matt had horrific taste in film and musicals. Which he aimed to correct after glee on Thursday when they had planned a movie night.

As they came around the corner Mercedes just rounded, the trio caught sight of Matt, Santana and Brittany leaving the janitor's closet. Outside of Brittany tossing a mop head in the air and catching it, nothing seemed out of place. The beautiful Ralph Lauren jacket that seemed made for Matt still looked perfect.

Seeing them, Santana gave her usual withering smile she reserved for those she didn't chose to associate with in public. She then titled her head to Matt and gave him a wide smirk before turning on her heel and bouncing down the hall.

"Doesn't she look happy." Sam joked dryly. "Someone's plans apparently didn't work out."

Kurt nodded his head to Matt's wave in his direction. "Like I said. They aren't his type."


	7. Chapter 7

"So what example of your plebian taste did you bring to torture me with?" Kurt asked as he hung his bag up on the peg next to the door. "Just leave your backpack by the door." He directed Matt with a nod, noticing the taller boy standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

Mentally shaking himself to at least move out of the doorway, Matt dutifully put his backpack in the area Kurt had indicated, not abandoning it before pulling the two DVDs he had brought from home from its depths. "Keep on using the SAT words. You'll soon see I own you in movie taste."

"In your dreams." Kurt scoffed as he made his way towards the kitchen. "I am your superior in all things cinema related. Those who like singing newsies cannot hope to compete with me."

Matt decided a wait and see approach would probably work best when it came to this argument. Instead of answering Kurt, he busied himself looking around the house. After meeting Kurt's dad he had been more than a little curious how exactly the two very different men managed to live together. Throw in Finn and the mystery deepened. Picking up a picture of a young Kurt, probably around 6 or 7 with a woman with his coloring, hair and eyes, Matt called over his shoulder. "Hey where's everyone else?"

"Carole and my dad are still at work." Kurt answered coming back into the living room, two cans of soda in his hands. "According to the "couple time calendar" Rachel made for him…."

"Wait. Couple time calendar? You are making that up."

"Not even. And you think her fashion sense is tragic? Wait till you see her Photoshop skills." Kurt did an involuntary shudder at the mere memory of last month's picture of the two of them as a pair of Shari-pei puppies. Eli Roth couldn't come up with a more disturbing image. "But according to that, he has dinner with her dads tonight."

"Thanks." Matt took the offered can and opened it quickly. "It's not his first dinner with them is it?"

"No but he's still nowhere near comfortable with them. You know how we thought Rachel's Rachel-ness came from Ms. Corcan?" Kurt shook his head. "Wrong. So wrong. "

Not really wanting to spend too much time contemplating the possibility there were in fact two people out there who were as intense as Rachel Berry, Matt pointed at the picture he had been looking at to switch the subject. "That you and your mom?"

"Yeah. A year or so before she got sick." Kurt picked it up from the table, a wistful smile on his face. It had been taken after his first solo performance in the elementary school chorus. "Should probably move this downstairs. I can't see Carole being thrilled with seeing this every time she comes home. "

"Has she said anything about it?" Matt asked gently. He couldn't imagine losing his mom, let alone losing her as young as Kurt was. He could still remember the teachers in fourth grade explaining why Kurt wouldn't be in class for awhile. It had been right before summer vacation and by the time school resumed in September, everyone had forgotten as kids do. It wasn't until Kurt practically ran out of the room around Mother's Day did it dawn on the rest of the class that Kurt was like Rachel and didn't have a mom.

"No but Carole wouldn't. She's very big on making sure I know she's not trying to take my mom's place." Kurt straightened his shoulders. "It's fine. It goes better with my décor than up here anyways."

Sensing Kurt wasn't going to talk any further about the topic, Matt looked around the room at the giant screen TV that appeared to take up the entire wall. It even dwarfed the piano situated on the opposing wall. He let out a low whistle. "That is the biggest TV I've ever seen in my life."

"I hear if I actually followed sports I would understand why it needs to be so big." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I suggest if we don't want to be interrupted by my dad's constant reminders there's a game on tonight, we move to my room."

"Yeah. Sure. Your room." Matt was grateful Kurt had turned around so he couldn't see the look of absolute panic Matt was positive was on his face right now. He had barely begun to get comfortable with the idea of hanging out with Kurt alone without running the risk of embarrassing himself and now they were going to watch movies in his room? It was either proof God had a sick sense of humor or just how well he had hidden his actual feelings for Kurt. Wordlessly he followed Kurt towards the basement door and down the steps.

He had overheard descriptions of Kurt's bedroom from Mercedes, Tina and Brittany before. At the time he had cursed them, giving him details he really didn't need but now he was grateful to them. Otherwise he might have been completely unprepared for the different country that was the basement. It seemed the agreement reached between Kurt and his father might have boiled down to Kurt got the basement to do with what he pleased and Burt Hummel got the rest of the house.

Because this was one hundred percent pure Kurt. The layout of the room wouldn't look out of place in New York or LA, but much like Kurt himself, it was a little much for Lima's taste. Matt had to bite the inside of his cheek when he noticed the multiple paint samples of what appeared to be the same shade of grey taped to the wall. No wonder Finn had hated the idea of sharing a bedroom. Matt doubted there was actually room for anyone else's influence down here.

"Nice space." He commented non-committally. Matt had a feeling if he actually tried to engage Kurt in a discussion of decorating ideas he'd be hopelessly lost within the first five seconds. Sometimes having a reputation for being an average guy did come in handy.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders but it was hard to miss the pride in his eyes. He had worked long and hard to make his space his own and even though it still need a few touches here and there, it was nearly perfect. He gestured towards his own sizable TV tucked off into the corner. "It does have its perks. Now enough stalling. What sad excuse for a movie did you bring?"

"Wait." Matt held up his finger as he placed his soda on the step. "We need to establish some ground rules."

"Ground rules?"

"I have a feeling if we don't we'll just spend the entire time arguing about which movie we should watch first. And my mom gets a little crazy if I miss my curfew."

"Never took you for a Momma's boy Matt."

"Nice try. We still need ground rules." Matt stood his ground, grinning the entire time. There really was something when he smiled, Kurt thought to himself. His entire face just lit up. Matt needed to smile more often. That would only improve the work of his masterpiece makeover.

"Fine. I suggest we ask ourselves what Rachel would do and do the opposite."

"Well that was a given." Matt nodded. "I think we should cut cards for the first movie. High card wins. Loser's movie is last."

"It seems completely hetero but I guess I can live with it." Kurt sighed dramatically. "I'm assuming you have the cards if you suggested it."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Matt put down his DVDs on Kurt's bed, trying to ignore the fact he was in Kurt's bedroom. _Get it together you moron_, he lectured himself. _Kurt thinks you're straight remember? Quit thinking everything is a date when it clearly isn't!_

Seeing Matt pull out the deck of cards from his back pocket, Kurt shook his head. You can put a boy in the finest clothes available but you really couldn't completely remake the guy could you? If only he could have figured out that particular lesson earlier, a whole lot of unpleasantness would have been avoided. "Of course you do. However if you think you're drawing first, screw you."

"Be my guest." Matt handed the deck of cards over to Kurt and waited for Kurt to pull his card. When Kurt showed the card to him, Matt feigned being impressed. "Wow I don't know how I'm going to top a five."

"You'll eat those words when you draw a two." Kurt promised as he passed the deck back, unintentionally brushing his fingers across Matt's palm. Matt had to remind himself it was unintentional. Kurt had no idea the effect he had on him.

"Famous last words." Matt said with a confidence he didn't feel. His heart was racing in his ears and once again he was wondering why exactly he had thought this was a good idea. Yes he had a great time on Saturday and the idea of spending more time with Kurt was an idea he had yet figured out a way to say no to but still it was entirely too much work to keep a normal face on. Damn it, Santana had been right. He was a wimp.

He smiled when he looked at his own card. "Read it and weep Kurt. King."

"You cheated."

"How? How could I cheat? You were watching the entire time!" Matt protested.

"It was your deck. For all I know you bought it a magic store and there's only fours and Kings in the deck."

"I hate magicians. Just accept you lost."

"You hate magicians?" Kurt questioned as Matt picked up one of the DVDs and made his way over to the VCR. "Why do you hate magicians?"

"Birthday party gone horribly wrong." Matt refused to elaborate any further. Some memories were better left unremembered. "Now sit back and get ready for greatness."

"You mean new exercises in terrible."

"You don't even know what it is."

"A _Newsies_ fan likes it. That doesn't speak well for it."

"I see you're a gracious loser."

"A person with taste." Kurt corrected even as he sat down on the couch.

"You can't be a person with taste if you haven't seen my choice." Matt assured him as he sat down on the floor. It was one thing to be in Kurt's house, in his bedroom. Sharing a couch to watch a movie might make him forget that this was not a date.

"_Serenity_?" Kurt questioned as he held up the box Matt had abandoned on the floor. "If I wanted to watch sci-fi I would go hang out with Artie."

"Then you are missing out. Now be quiet because your talking is ruining _my_ movie."

Kurt settled back into the cushions and fixed his best glare at the side of Matt's head. "Fine but be ready for _Gypsy_."


	8. Chapter 8

**BTW- If you have not checked out the newest entry into the Murt/Katt (I'm still debating...sue me. may be a poll question at some point) collecton...Run don't walk to read _Matt Rutherford's Epic Romance_ by SuperGleek right here on this site. You won't be sorry! **

It had taken Puck a few years, but it seems he finally understood that the swim team also had female members. Not only did this lead to Puck reducing the slushie facials for the swim team from ten a week to a mere three, it also meant that Matt had been drafted into playing his wingman at the latest swim meet.

If there was anything more boring in life than attending a swim meet when you didn't have a rooting interest, Matt didn't want to know what it was. Sure he would be mildly happy if McKinley won but it would be about the same level of happiness if the lacrosse team won. Great for them but it didn't exactly change Matt's day to day outlook on life or anything. As it was swimming ranked just below the hockey team and no one cared about them. Oh the meet was packed, but Matt suspected that was more out of want for something to do than actual interest in the team. Lima was a deadly dull town after all.

Of course the fact that Sam, _the_ Sam Anderson as he had heard a member of the other team breathlessly refer to him as, was competing didn't help. Or the fact that rumors of his god-like status among swim nerds was apparently under-reported. They worshipped his annoyingly perfect ass. And thanks to those teeny tiny Speedos that were somehow considered a uniform, Matt had a perfect opportunity to see just how perfect that ass actually was.

Scanning the crowd, Matt kept an eye out for Kurt. It seemed unimaginable that he would miss this. Especially considering how many of their invitationals and rehearsals Sam had sat through. There was the outside possibility Sam wasn't the type of boyfriend that actually needed the presence of his boyfriend in the stands. If that was the case, Matt was going to start checking the back of Sam's head for where to put the batteries in because it wasn't possible for one person to be that perfect.

After all he already knew his crush was hopeless. He really didn't need it rubbed in his face (admittedly unintentionally) that he was just Matt.

"Did you see the body on that one?" Puck elbowed him in the side, pointing and grinning the way only Puck could do and get away with. It boggled Matt's mind that Puck could be so….well…_Puck_ and get away with it. "Yeah she's going to be coming out with me tonight."

Matt rolled his eyes. "So I'm finding my own ride then?"

"If you quit being a bitch and ask a girl out once in a while, you wouldn't have that problem." Puck pointed out. "You're the one with the problem dude. I'm just making sure all the ladies get a taste of the Puck-asaurus."

"I won't stand in the way of such a noble mission." Matt muttered under his breath. Standing up, he tried to get Puck's attention to little luck. Sighing his defeat he just headed to the steps. Puck probably would only notice he left if the girl in question turned him down. And since Mercedes was the only one to turn him down, Matt figured it was best to start figuring out how he was going to get home.

As he pushed through the heavy gym doors and breathed in the chlorine-free air he weighed his options. Option one was making the embarrassing phone call home, which would lead to his mother questioning why he was friends with Puck in the first place. Trying to explain the politics of McKinley took far too much energy and his mom never actually understood it. Option two was calling Mike, but since somehow he had managed a "study session" with Mercedes, interrupting that might end of not only their friendship but his own life. So that was out obviously. Finn? That would mean Rachel coming along and there was someone who had a talent for bringing up the wrong thing at the wrong time. Artie and Tina were off somewhere being Artie and Tina. He liked them well enough but really a person could stomach all the happy settled couple vibe for so long when they were pathetically single. Santana and Brittany? He shook his head before he even fully considered the idea. Santana get near the swim team? Not on her life or anyone else's. He might as well just swallow his pride and start walking. It was the only way he was going to get home before tomorrow at this rate.

"Matt?"

Closing his eyes, Matt wondered if he was just imagining things. Turning around, he saw Kurt lounging against the row of lockers while trying to not actually touch them with his clothes. So this was Kurt's idea of school spirit wear, Matt chuckled to himself. He had been wondering about that. Instead of the same old McKinley t-shirt every other student had, Kurt had decided that skinny bright red jeans, a white fluffy sweater and a fedora with matching red piping was the perfect outfit. It went without saying that he pulled it off beautifully and that he should probably wear the fedora at all times. "Hey Kurt. Didn't see you there."

"Clearly since you were having a deep philosophical debate with your feet." Kurt shook his head in disapproval. "I hope your feet were telling you those shoes are hideous."

"I know you have an irrational hatred of sneakers but the rest of us like them."

"It's not irrational. There is no excuse for ugly shoes."

There was a three hour argument Matt did not want to get into again. "Why are you out here? Isn't Sam swimming or whatever it's called?"

"Do you realize what havoc chlorine wrecks on your complexion?" Kurt asked his eyes wide. "We made a deal. As long as I'm in there for his little laps or whatever, I can stay out here the rest of the time."

"So basically all you stay out here."

"Can you blame me? Did you see what they call uniforms? I thought what you wear for football was bad." Kurt shuddered. "The warm up suits alone are vomitorious."

"I'm sure Sam appreciates your support from out here at the lockers."

"Says the person who was just trying to leave before this event is over." Kurt pointed out. "Why are you here anyway? You don't seem like the swim groupie type."

"No but Puck…."

Kurt held up his hand. "Say no more. Puck and girls in bathing suits. I should have figured it out myself."

"Right and since he's picked his conquest, I am now officially without a ride."

"Puck is just so classy isn't he?" Kurt shook his head. "You're welcome to wait with me. We're supposed to go out after this is over but you're welcome to come along."

It was a dream come true! The opportunity to be a third wheel on what would be his most awkward social encounter ever. Matt took a step back in protest. "I don't want to intrude on you guys."

"You won't be intruding. Sam was just saying that he needs to get to know you better given how much I've been talking about you."

"Talking about me?" Matt quirked up his eyebrow and hoped his heart wasn't in fact beating out of his chest.

"He may have noticed your wall post about the score of movie coolness being Rutherford 1 and Hummel zero." Kurt shrugged. "And he wanted to know what was with my new obsession with Nathan Fillion."

"I told you _Serenity_ kicked ass."

"Malcolm Reynolds kicks ass." Kurt corrected. "The rest? I don't think so."

"You just don't want to admit I will succeed in turning you into a Browncoat."

"In your dreams. You're staying and coming out with us." Kurt waved his hand. "Don't even try to lie to me about Matt coming to get you. I know he's with Mercedes. You call now? If he doesn't kill you, she will."

"So she does like him."

"More than she's willing to tell me but Quinn and I had to help her decide between seven outfits for a study session."

The garbled static-filled loud speaker rumbled to life as the same ancient announcer who covered every sport at McKinley announced the final heat for the 200 meter butterfly was next.

Kurt pulled on Matt's arm. "Come on. Sam's in this one and I have to go in. You can protect me from the lethal fashion sense in this room."

With token protest, Matt followed Kurt inside. Now he was going to cheer Sam on to what seemed to be certain victory. And if he knew Kurt, and he did, then he was going to be going out with them after this as well. He was going to be in hell. Absolute hell.

And there wasn't a thing he could do about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Was it really possible to kill someone with the blunted knives found at Gino's Diner? Quinn had made the threat to all of them at one point or another during her pregnancy (man he bet she missed using the baby hormones excuse when she went off the deep end) but was it really physically possible to carve a heart out one millimeter at a time, as Quinn claimed it was. Matt twirled the knife idly between his fingers as he contemplated the answer. To find the answer he was clearly going to need a volunteer and former friend Noah "Puck" Puckerman was going to fill the bill perfectly.

If Puck had just told him they were going to the swim meet to scope out girls, he could have lined up another ride. He could have come up with an excuse. Lord knows it wasn't that hard to do and Puck didn't really need a wingman. If Puck had just told him what was going on, instead of insisting it was going to be fun, then he would be home right now. Pathetically at home, Matt admitted. But still at home and not having to deal with sitting and trying to not shoot death looks at Sam for just breathing.

He wasn't quite sure when the way someone breathed actually became annoying but Sam had managed it. Or was it more the fact he had his arm around Kurt's shoulder since the second they had sat down. No it was the breathing. Had to be the breathing. It was all perfectly even and crap even after winning all his events. Yes it was the breathing.

Next on his list of "volunteers" was Mike Chang for sure. Of all the times Mike had to grow a pair when it came to a girl he liked, he had to pick tonight to do it. At least with Mike there was another car, since he always insisted on driving. But no, he had to come up with the lamest of all date plans, a study date. And instead of waffling on it for about a month like he normally did, he had to actually go and ask Mercedes. If Mike had been his usual punk ass self, they could have left earlier, gotten here before the Lima Junior College Rush Week party showed up and then he wouldn't be squished around a table that was actually supposed to sit two.

So now not only did he have to deal with the breathing and the arm around the shoulder (ok maybe that was annoying as well), then he wouldn't have to be sitting so close he could feel every time anyone shifted. So Kurt had accidentally brushed his leg at last count ten times. Not that he was pathetic enough to be counting things like that. _Eleven_, he corrected automatically as Kurt moved his foot again. Ok he was that pathetic.

And he was honest enough to admit that if there was any hint of footsie going on under this table; Sam Anderson was going to find out just what a fork in the eye was going to feel like.

"You look bored out of your mind." Kurt remarked. "We can leave if you want."

"No. It's just….crowded in here isn't it?" Matt protested. He wasn't bored, but there wasn't really a good way to answer that observation when the truth was closer to feeling like a jealous lunatic for no good reason. Ok there was a good reason but not one that was appropriate to admit to in the middle of a crowded diner which included the annoyingly perfect swim freak of a boyfriend sitting with you.

"If I had realized it was spring Rush I wouldn't have even suggested this." Sam nodded his head in agreement. "It might be easier to get Rachel to give up a solo than get service here tonight."

"Just slightly." Matt agreed reluctantly. Dear God he felt dirty agreeing with Sam about anything. This could all be so much easier if he was just a jerk. Or had a single visible flaw. Anything at this point. Matt wasn't picky. A slightly crooked third toe on the left foot would suffice. Was it that much to ask?

"Ye of little faith." Kurt sighed with a dramatic eye roll. "Watch and learn."

With that declaration, Kurt stood up and marched, well what passed for marching for Kurt in the middle of a crowded dinner up to the counter. As Kurt leaned over to talk with one of the waitress, Matt tried to keep himself from staring at Kurt (Because it was a little rude with Sam sitting right next to him after all. Not to mention just slightly obvious.) he quickly scanned the rowdy frat crowd. Lima Junior College attended to attract the Karofsky and Azimino's of the area. And Kurt was Kurt. He couldn't blend in if he tried. The last thing Matt wanted to do tonight was fight a group of drunken morons but if they started to mess with Kurt, he'd gladly accommodate their desire for blood.

"They look like they are going to start something?" Sam's quiet question startled Matt. Turning towards him, the serious glint in Sam's eyes took Matt by surprise. "They've been shooting looks at us since we walked in."

"I noticed." Matt nodded and gestured to the letterman jackets they both wore. "I was hoping these would keep them in line. But since Kurt decided to do whatever is he's doing? "

"Right drunk and likely redneck does not make a good combination."

"And since Kurt can't help being him, God help us if they say something and he says something back." Matt shook his head. "Number one, most of them wouldn't understand what he called them and number two, it would be just the excuse they would need."

"Sounds like that comes from experience."

"I was on the football team with him. And the seniors who tend to peak in high school end up sitting right over there." Matt pointed discretely at the group in question. "I'm sure Karofsky and Azmino have been on the acceptance list since birth."

"You never joined them?"

Even a deaf person could catch the edge in Sam's voice. Turning his head slowly to the side to look at him, Matt met his eyes straight on. "No. Did I stop them? No and I feel bad about that but the dumpster dives? Pee balloons? Lawn furniture on the roof? No."

"The name calling?"

"No." Matt said emphatically, raising his voice just slightly to get his point across. "Why the third degree? You think I'm lying? Did Kurt tell you I did something? Because I will straighten this out with him because he's mistaken."

"No." Sam said calmly. "He never said you participated in anything. But I also know he has a soft spot for everyone in glee with him. I've even heard him excuse Puck for the things he says."

"That's because Puck's an idiot. Have you ever actually listened to him?"

"I just can't figure you out. You've been on the team with him."

"For the two weeks he was there." Matt pointed out.

"You've been in glee with him almost all school year." Sam continued as if Matt hadn't spoken. "And now you two are practically glued at the hip. You have him watching _Serenity_ and raving about how _Newsies_ isn't a real musical. Why the sudden desire to get to know each other better?"

"What _exactly_ are you getting at Anderson?" Matt leaned forwarded in his chair. So this swim freak thought he was going to intimidate him away from Kurt? That was rich. He might be Mr. Perfect Swim God but he was still a swim nerd. Yeah he might be in glee and football, but the keyword was football. Football in Ohio. Puck wouldn't need a good reason to toss Sam into the dumpster, a mediocre one would do.

"Honestly I don't think most of those Neanderthals have the brain power to come up with a plan to humiliate Kurt by befriending him first." Sam said quickly. "But that doesn't mean I haven't seen it happen before."

Suddenly Matt understood. As perfect as he was, Sam was still gay and living in small town Midwest America after all. "Someone did that to you."

"That's not important." Sam dismissed. Matt decided that was clearly agreement with his statement. "Kurt's important and I'm not going to let anyone hurt him."

"Neither am I." Matt promised. "I'm his friend."

The buzzing of his cell phone was a much needed distraction for both of them. Clicking on the envelope that indicated a new text message, he scanned the words on the screen quickly.

_So whose is bigger? I'm dying to know – S_

Looking around he found Santana and Brittany easily enough over at the far end of the counter. Santana favored him with a devilish smile as she mouthed out the word "wimp" in his direction.

"Alright, I'll have to teach a 13 year old how to properly apply mascara but we will get our food sometime before the next millennium." Kurt announced as he sat back down. "You two play nice?"

"Of course we did. I was just getting to know your friend better. Right Matt?"

"Right. And now I think we understand each other." Matt smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

_So you coming over tomorrow or are you scared for your record? Cause Rutherford….you will not defeat me this time. That was a one off._

Kurt reviewed his wall post to Matt's Facebook page for what felt like the millionth time. This was why he ended up on this site for hours on end. Unlike some people, he couldn't just type something and hit send. He had to make sure it was perfectly spelled, punctuated and there was no way someone could take what he said in the wrong manner. It was exhausting to tell the truth but he just couldn't help himself.

He sat on the floor of Sam's living room, his laptop perched on the coffee table. Officially he was there to work on homework and help Sam with his history project since he had passed Mr. Kendrick's course last year with ease. Of course that translated to they had spent maybe ten minutes actually working on homework, the same ten minutes Sam's parents happened to be home as it turned out, and had spent the last hour and a half alternately making out and just goofing off.

This had to be what if felt like to be a normal, ok slightly normal he amended, teenager with friends and a love life.

Currently Sam was on the phone talking to an aunt, so Kurt had taken advantage of the opportunity to try to pin Matt down to their next day of what Matt had dubbed "Movie War". It was something he would have done at school or even after glee but somehow he had managed to just miss Matt all week. One of them had to stay behind to talk with the teacher in each of the three classes they had. It had seemed like Matt was trying to lag behind after glee to talk to him, but then Sam had showed up and Matt left with Mike before he had a chance to talk to him.

It was a little strange to think he actually missed talking to Matt. Definitely strange considering probably most of the school thought Matt was mute. But even stranger considering before three weeks ago, they had barely said anything beyond "hi" in passing. But there it was. He was missing Matt's sense of humor and the jokes muttered under his breath that only those standing closest to him could ever hear. It was starting to make sense why Mike and Matt had been glued at the hip all these years. There was just something very _present_ about Matt that made a person feel good about being near him. Which Kurt recognized made absolutely no sense until you actually spent time with him and got to know him.

Matt's disappearing act was off-putting because Kurt was convinced that just wasn't who Matt was. Matt had chosen glee over football when the entire club had expected him to go the other way. Once Matt committed to something, he was there. Kurt could literally not remember a time when Matt's name wasn't closely followed by Mike's. So the fact they had literally not talked since the swim meet was more than a little distressing. He had known Matt had to be bored and felt like a third wheel, not matter how many times the other boy had protested the opposite. He had been in that position too many times with Artie and Tina to believe that lie. When he had spotted Santana and Brittany he had tried to call them over, if just to make it better for Matt if not the constant bitch fest that was Santana versus the waiters, but they had refused to come over; preferring to spend time flirting with the convention of drunken hormones on the other side of the diner.

"You keep frowning like that and you'll get wrinkles. " Sam joked as he came back into the room. "What? Did Finn and Puck forget to mark their drunken pictures private again?"

"No. Just trying to catch Matt. He's been uncharacteristically incommunicado all week." Kurt shook his head.

"And that's a new thing?" Sam asked sprawling over the sofa behind him. "I think I can count on my hand the number of times I've actually heard him speak. "

"He's shy." Kurt defended automatically. "And you didn't seem to have any problems talking at Gino's the other night."

"Yeah well that…that was different." Sam's voice shifted into an uncharacteristic mumble as he nudged Kurt's back with his knee.

"Different?" Kurt turned to see Sam trying to look off towards the TV, which was currently off. "How was that different?"

"You know like you said….it was one on one. For the most part. You saw how he clammed up when you came back from harassing that waitress. "

"Helping her get with the current times." Kurt corrected holding up his hand. "And while I'm well aware of how Matt prefers one on one to a group situation, why do I get the feeling that's not what you were referring to? What exactly were you talking about?"

"The meatheads at the next table over." Sam answered quickly. "We were debating the odds on if they were drunk enough to do something stupid."

"That would be what they chose to wear for most of them." Kurt huffed. "They didn't need alcohol for that. And if that's all you talked about then why did Matt look like he was trying to make a run for the fire escape?"

"He was a third wheel." Sam pointed out. "And I know you swear he's completely fine with you, it's another story to actually sit in on a date with the two of us. Maybe he really was just uncomfortable with the whole situation and was trapped without a ride."

Kurt could understand the third wheel argument. Lord knows he had felt that way often enough with Tina and Artie. He just didn't buy Sam's assertion Matt was uncomfortable because he was the third wheel with two guys. There wasn't anything solid or verifiable, just a gut level feeling it had nothing to do with his sexuality. It was something else, and he would bet money it was whatever Sam was obviously not telling him.

Pressing the situation would just lead to an endless argument with Sam. He was probably the only person, outside of Mercedes and his dad, who could out-stubborn him on issues. Once Sam made up his mind, his mother had told him a few days ago, only an act of God could get him to change his mind.

It seemed the best way to handle this impasse was just turn back to the computer and let Sam think he had won. At least for now. Sooner or later Matt would surface. And the next time it was just to two of them, he could ask Matt what was going on. He smiled as he saw Matt had already responded to his wall posting.

_Sorry. Entire family got sick this week. Crazy busy. Can't make it to your place but you're welcome over here. If you feel brave enough…..after all they are more likely to side with me over you. My superior taste is a family thing you understand._

Look at that, Kurt mused impressed. Big football star Matt Rutherford posting with correct spelling and punctuation. Glancing through the rest of posts on his wall, it seemed to be a theme with Matt. While Puck, Finn and to a lesser extent Matt used common internet abbreviation and seemed to think run on sentences were the best way to communicate. Matt actually seemed to think about what he was going to send and at least read it before hitting the send button.

The more he got to know about Matt, the more it was clear he was different in so many ways from the jock crowd he had always been lumped into. Matt's shyness seemed to have caused him to just drift into the jock group because he at least knew people there. Now that he thought about it, Kurt couldn't recall anyone Matt hung out that wasn't on the football team or in glee. Not that he was any better in that department but of the two of them, Matt would be in the best position to have a wider social circle.

Kurt's fingers flew across the keyboard, a smile across his face.

_You don't scare me Rutherford. I'll come prepared. Your house tomorrow. _


	11. Chapter 11

"So this is your room?" Kurt questioned as he wandered through the door Matt had pointed him towards.

"Yeah." Matt said slowly as he looked around. He had cleaned up the night before so it didn't look as bad as it normally did. He was well aware that his room was nowhere close to how Kurt decorated his room but really, who else would think of that but Kurt? This was his room and it wasn't that bad if he did say so himself.

"It fits you." Kurt declared. It was a little messy, he could clearly see the clothes Matt had just shoved under the bed, but he appreciated the effort. Gaga knew that Artie had stopped trying to act like he wasn't a total slob months ago. Only the mere idea of Tina coming over inspired Artie to clean. And he would prefer to not know what would happen in Finn's room if Carole didn't force him to clean it once a week. Considering the amount of crap that came out the room on a weekly basis, it was a little terrifying to consider what could happen if they waited until Finn realized clothes really weren't supposed to smell rancid.

A few football posters were tacked to the walls, with the expected trophies collecting dust on a bookshelf in the corner. He was actually impressed to see some books that had evidence of actually being read shoved behind the trophies. Moving closer, Kurt smirked as he picked up one trophy. "Bowling? You did league bowling?"

"Shut up." Matt reached out and tried to grab the trophy back but Kurt ducked under his arm. "My dad's on a team. They needed another guy and guess who got drafted."

"Your resume gets more varied by the second. Football. Dancing. Singing. Bowling. Should I expect to find a blanket you knit somewhere in here as well?" Kurt teased with a smile on his face. He handed the trophy back and tried not to laugh as Matt put it back in the exact spot it had been.

"You think you're real hilarious don't you?" Matt kept his back to Kurt, once again trying to ignore the sensation just accidentally touching Kurt caused in him. He really needed to learn to ignore that sick sadistic instinct that kept creating situations like inviting Kurt to hang out at his house. _Could have just told him everyone was sick and taken a rain check_, he lectured himself for probably the ninetieth time that day. _But noooo, you had to invite him over here._ _And while I'm thinking of it, why does that voice in my head that gets me in trouble like this sound like Rachel? I really do need to get my head examined. Hearing Rachel in your head is not a good sign!_

Kurt figured he would get back to checking out those trophies later. He knew Matt thought he hadn't noticed (or couldn't tell what it was for) but he had noticed the trophy for fishing. There was a story he was just dying to know. So long as it didn't involve actually _going_ fishing, that was. To bide time until he could get a closer look at that fishing trophy, he picked up a framed picture perched on the window sill. He recognized Matt's mother from their brief introduction a few minutes ago. "This your sister?" he asked pointing to the younger woman.

Matt nodded as he took the picture from Kurt's hand. "Leah. She's a sophomore at OSU."

She was also the only person he had told he was gay to in the entire world. Leah could be a complete pain in the butt but she had always been in his corner. She dragged him to his football tryout before ninth grade and had thought him joining glee was the best idea he had ever had. Over the summer they had stayed up the entire night, laughing about stupid things they had done when they were kids, complained about how annoying Steven and Gabriel were solely because they had hit middle school and sometime between midnight and dawn he had told her the truth about his perpetual dateless status. Leah had just squeezed his hand and told him she loved him anyways. She then proceeded to tell him she wouldn't fix him up with any of the guys she knew at school because they were way too old for him.

"Not that I'm an expert or anything…."

"Wait. I've got to write that down. You actually admitted you don't know everything." Matt made an elaborate show of looking for a pen and piece of paper.

"Your jokes need improvement just like your taste." Kurt said patiently. "But as I was saying, not that I'm an expert but I did expect to see at least a few pictures of girls you aren't related in your room."

Oh _that. _He had gone through the motions of putting up the typical teenage boy posters in his room. He had bought the posters of the women he had heard Mike declare "hot" and put them up. But after awhile he couldn't justify the expense when he would rather buy Firefly DVDs or something that would help him keep up with Mike in glee (cause that was way harder than it actually looked. If Mike wasn't his best friend he would probably hate him.) so he had just stopped. Since he was never that much of a social butterfly and generally went to his friends' houses he hadn't considered it might seem a little off.

Matt shrugged and gestured towards the picture Kurt had taken an interest in. "Mom and Leah. They would kill me. "

It was true enough. They had complained about the objectification of women which each poster he had brought home, a tradition he now gladly passed on to his younger brothers. It might be the only time he would ever consider it, but having two self-proclaimed feminists in his family just came in handy.

"The fact you are constantly single is a total mystery. If Quinn wasn't still so clearly hung up on Puck and Mercedes wasn't in denial about liking Mike…" Kurt shook his head. "Well I guess we will have to see how great I am at match-making another time. But I will not let this stand. "

Not really wanting to consider Kurt deciding to play match-maker with him (there was an awkward conversation waiting to happen on a first date. _I'm sorry this isn't going to work out since I'm crazy about the guy who set us up. Oh and he doesn't know about me being gay so just keep that quiet ok? Thanks so much!_) he decided to concentrate on the gossip about Quinn and Mercedes. "So you think Quinn really is stuck on Puck? She's been ignoring him pretty much since the second she gave birth."

"But she throws bitch face to rival Santana when some poor unsuspecting freshman takes him seriously." Kurt pointed out dropping onto Matt's bed without being asked. "The bitchy cheerleader is very much alive and well, if a little hidden at times."

"I'll keep an eye out for that." He really didn't want to stare but Kurt was sitting on his bed. Good Lord what the hell possessed him to think this was a good idea? "Now if it will help with Mercedes's denial, I can tell you I've never seen Mike like this about any girl before."

"Really?" Kurt leaned forward, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Because she has convinced herself this is similar to the time Puck dated her for popularity."

"That doesn't even make sense." Matt pointed out.

"I told her as much." Kurt nodded his agreement. "But all the shopping trips in the world can't get her to see my point. So whatever you can tell me that will help is welcome. Because I bet he's almost annoying as she is right now about this."

"Oh yeah." Matt straddled his desk chair and slid it across the floor towards the bed. "I do know he's trying to figure out a good way to ask Mr. Schue to let him partner with her for all the upcoming Invitational numbers, but he's not getting anywhere with that."

"I guess then it will just be up to us to try to give them a helpful nudge in the right direction then."

"Nudge? Is that what they call being pushy these days?"

"It's not pushy if it's something they both really want. All we would be doing is securing a spot in the wedding toast in all actuality."

"You're cracked. But if the opportunity happens…."

"Ha!" Kurt snapped in triumph. "You're just as interested in this as I am."

"No but I am tired of hearing Mike moon and not doing anything about it. It gets old."

"Very true." Kurt nodded. "I shall keep you on speed dial for all possible opportunities."

"Do that." Matt nodded. "In the meantime, what did you bring in your pathetic quest to try to beat me?"

"I will beat you."

"Please. I rule at this game."

"No. I let you think you rule at this game. World of difference."

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night." Matt grabbed the DVD out of Kurt's hand. "_West Side Story_? Please."

"I think you more than anyone will appreciate the dancing. And I won't tell when you cry your way through the ending."

"I will not cry."

"That's what you think."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok yeah..I've been on a bit of a roll with this lately. This is largely because my mom is coming down tomorrow and i'll be computerless from then till Monday night. And I didn't want to just give you one update this week. So you've been spoiled yes...but for a good reason. Feel the love! **

As the entire team filed into the choir room, Kurt slipped Matt a slip of paper before dashing to his usual perch at the top of the risers. Trying his best to look innocent (realizing at the same time he was completely failing), he pretended to be involved in putting his messenger bag under his chair. Matt shot him a questioning look before looking down at the paper. Flipping it over, Matt glanced at it long enough to roll his eyes and glare in Kurt's direction.

"Payback's a bitch." Matt mouthed towards him.

Kurt made a "bring it on" motion with his fingers as he smiled at Mercedes coming to join him.

"Do I even want to know?" She questioned as she took note of Matt's mature response of sticking out his tongue to her best friend's antics.

"Matt just refuses to accept I have better taste. He'll learn." He patted the seat next to him. "Not that I ever refuse your company but why are you sitting here instead of with Mike?"

"Boy please. There is no me and Mike and there never will be. What I want to know is when I get let into the secret club you have going on with Matt."

"Someone's delusional again."

"Excuse me? Who just had an entire conversation with him without saying a word? That's Mike's deal not yours. Not to mention the two of you have Facebook posts that no one else understands."

"They are not that cryptic."

"The last one you wrote was and I quote here, _Crybaby: not just a movie_." Mercedes rolled her eyes as she made the appropriate air quotes. "And Matt's response was only understandable thanks to Artie."

"You're adorable when you are all conspiracy minded." Kurt patted her hand.

Mercedes was about to argue but Mr. Schue's arrival cut her off. As usual, he started with clapping his hands and going to the white board to grab a marker. After writing his usual one word (today's choice: Cincinnati All Sing) he turned back to the assembled group. "Now you all know that the Cincinnati All Sing is in a month and a half." He started as he began to pace.

"You know that was because Brittany can't read a calendar." Kurt muttered to Mercedes out of the side of his mouth.

"Most schools use this as a chance to debut routines they'll use in Sectionals next year. So we'll need to pull out all the stops."

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt honestly tried to fight the natural urge to roll his eyes as Rachel stood up, her hand raised. Why did she even bother raising her hand since she kept right on talking every time? He had learned to tolerate her in small does but he wasn't perfect and she was still Rachel. "I think you are absolutely right. And as such as glee captain, I have taken the liberty of planning out a set list for us."

"With her singing solos in everything naturally." Mercedes whispered under her breath. Kurt didn't need to look at his best friend to see her shoulders begin to hunch. If Mr. Schue didn't step in soon, there was about to be a diva rumble in the choir room. And Artie didn't even have his camera to film it!

"That's…that's nice Rachel but I think the other schools are going to be watching out for you specifically." Mr. Schue smiled at her. It was an interesting tactic, but one that Kurt admitted could work. "We have a reputation of sending Rachel and Finn out through the audience."

"Don't know why since we've done it every competition since Sectionals." Santana cut in snidely.

Mr. Schue continued on as if Santana hadn't spoken, which was really the only way to handle her interruption. It wasn't as if the cheerleader hadn't spoken the absolute truth. "Which is why I suggest we change things up for the All Sing. The numbers we've been working on for the Invitational are great but let's really shock everyone when the All Sing comes along. Do something completely different and unexpected."

A wave of perplexed faces greeted Mr. Schue's announcement. This sounded like strategy. And one that might actually work. This was new territory for them. They groaned in unison as Mr. Schue's infamous hat was brought to sit on top of the piano. Not the hat.

"To make sure we get ideas from everyone, we're going to let the fates decide. And I'm going to make sure that no one is working with someone they normally work with. "Mr. Schue looked over at Finn and Rachel pointedly. "This is to really get some new ideas flowing in here."

After shaking the hat, Mr. Schue looked up for volunteers. Seeing no one willing, he pointed over at Quinn. With a sigh the blonde stood up and put her hand in. Pulling the paper out she smiled a little. "Tina."

As Quinn went to sit by Tina, Kurt noticed Mr. Schue didn't bother to check her paper. As Brittany happily bounced up to the front to pull Finn's name from the hat, he noticed Mr. Schue didn't check again. Now this could be promising if no one pulled Mike or Mercedes's name. He leaned further up in his chair, which was unfortunate when he almost fell when Santana pulled Rachel's name. The low rumble of laughter cut through the entire club. There was a planning session everyone was dying to see happen. Still there was no checking of the names.

"Pick Puck. Pick Puck." Kurt prayed silently as Artie rolled forward. He caught Matt's eyes and nodded his head in Mercedes's and Mike's directions. Matt looked confused and turned back to watch Artie announce that he had chosen Puck.

Rather shockingly Puck didn't have a single comment to make. He made an elaborate show of rolling his eyes but with Puck they had all learned to measure progress in baby steps. Kurt stood up and walked to the front when Mr. Schue caught his eye. Closing his eyes he fished through the remaining names. If Mr. Schue wasn't so trusting this might be harder, but since he wasn't actually checking to make sure they were telling the truth, it was almost as if he knew what Kurt was planning.

With a grin he pulled out his slip of paper and opened it. "Matt." He announced with a grin in Matt's direction.

"That leaves Mercedes and Mike working together." Mr. Schue announced. "We'll work on the numbers for Invitationals next time but for the rest of today I want you to split into your pairs and brainstorm. I want everyone ready to perform in three weeks."

Most likely suspecting this exact outcome, the rest of the team had already moved towards their assigned partners. As Santana nearly shoved him to the ground as she stalked out of the choir room with Rachel hot on her heel waving sheet music at her, Kurt smiled as Mercedes and Mike shyly moved towards each other. Seeing where he was looking, Matt shook his head as he came to where he stood at the piano. "So that's what you were having the epileptic fit about." Matt laughed.

"I was being perfectly clear. You were pretending to be more clueless than my dear stepbrother to be."

"Trust me. No one would have understood what you were doing. You're lucky I saw it and not Puck. He would have pounded you for flirting with him."

"You don't mind working with me do you?" Kurt questioned suddenly. "Once I realized Mr. Schue wasn't actually checking the names….."

"It's fine. Once I realized the four of us were the last ones, I figured you were going to try to nudge them together." Matt teased, secretly hoping that Kurt had in fact pulled his name out of the hat. It didn't make much sense he knew but he'd like to know they would have been working together either way.

"As it was, I didn't need to try so hard." Kurt held up the slip of paper with Matt's name on it. "Seems the fates really wanted those two to work together."

"That or the laws of probability." Matt reasoned as he adjusted his backpack further up his shoulder. "We probably should work on this instead of staring at them. Eventually they will notice."

"Not likely." Kurt scoffed. Neither Mercedes nor Mike had managed to notice they were the only ones still sitting in the choir room chairs. "But we should still get going and give them their privacy. If by some remote chance they do actually remember other people exist, they're going to come straight for us if we are nearby."

"Good point. Suggestions?"

"Mr. Schue's Spanish room. He'll let us use it. No one else will think about it and they will never think to look for us there."

Matt nodded his agreement. "Lead on."

"After you Crybaby."

"I am so going to get you for that."Matt mumbled as they made their way to the door.

"I don't think so. Besides there's nothing wrong with crying at the end of _West Side Story_."

"You still could have warned me."

"I told you it was based on _Romeo_ _and Juliet_. What exactly did you expect?"

"Whatever. And for the record? We're not using any music from that for this project."

"Oh come on! You'd be a great Bernardo!"


	13. Chapter 13

He knew he was being slightly ridiculous. After all he was the glee club's advisor and the only faculty member, sans Brad, who actually had the key to the April Rhodes Civic Auditorium. So he didn't really have to sneak into the back of the auditorium to try to figure out what two of his students were up to. All Will really had to do was just tell them the stage wasn't available for some vaguely plausible reason and force them to use the choir room for their extra practices.

He did want to be surprised when the kids performed in a few weeks, but that wasn't to say he wasn't intensely curious about what exactly was going on with each duo. Will figured Artie and Puck were probably learning towards something guitar driven given both boys talent in that area. Hopefully Finn and Brittany would find something that combined his singing and her dancing. If Mike and Mercedes stopped pretending they weren't interested in each other for longer than five seconds, he was confident they would probably blow everyone away. Will knew that like all teenagers, his students thought he was completely blind but there was no way he could miss the looks between the two of them. Santana and Rachel? It was a pairing he almost wished he had thought up. Rachel would realize there was more competition than just Mercedes and Kurt for her solos and Santana really only responded to direct competition. The fiery cheerleader would try that much harder in their every routine. With Quinn and Tina it was a tossup. Either Tina would end up giving Quinn a Goth make over and the two would rock out or Quinn would prevail and the two would harmonize beautifully.

The wild card in everything was Matt and Kurt. Try as he might, Will could not come up with one idea what the two of them would end up doing. They were so different style-wise when it came to music. Matt had auditioned with a Michael Jackson piece, emphasizing his dancing over his singing. Kurt had sung Mr. Cellophane with an attitude that dared Will to find anything wrong with his performance. Matt appeared to be perfectly happy to never have a solo while Kurt had gone and joined the Cheerios to get his chance in the sun. While Will couldn't imagine Matt ever considering singing a girl's part for competition, Kurt wouldn't think twice of it. And although Kurt was turning into a good dancer, he wasn't near Matt in terms of ability.

Plus, Will couldn't deny he was curious about the recent closeness that sprung up between his quietest member and one of his most outspoken. He had always had to correct Kurt and Mercedes to pay attention during rehearsals instead of giggling over whatever had their attention, but he was starting to have to shoot looks in Matt and Kurt's direction as well. True they weren't disruptive but he had noticed the two of them making faces and passing notes to each other through out their meetings.

So when Matt had shuffled up after Spanish class and asked to use the auditorium after glee today, Will not only agreed but planned on sneaking in to attempt to get some idea of what exactly was going on with these two.

He took a seat in the furthest back row, seeing Matt and Kurt sitting on the stage with music sheets and CDs spread between them. From experience he knew that if he stayed quiet, neither boy would actually see him with the stage lights being lit.

"Ok we have to focus." Matt picked up a CD and tossed it towards Kurt. "No more getting distracted. We have to pick a song today."

"You say that like it's my fault we haven't accomplished this yet." Kurt took the CD and glanced at the cover quickly before putting it back on the floor. "That's a definite no."

"You're a snob." Matt countered quickly but still handed over another CD. From the way he said, Will had the feeling this was well covered territory between the two. "And it is your fault. You get all caught up in your failed career as a matchmaker and we ended up working on that or I trounce you in movie war."

"Excuse me? I am not a failure as a matchmaker. Mike and Mercedes are stubborn that's all. And the official score of movie war is a tie."

"In your dreams it's a tie."

It was utterly fascinating to watch as they picked up and discarded CDs and sheet music with barely any discussion. Every decision seemed to be made through a series of facial grimaces and raised eyebrows. Will was sure neither one was fully aware of what they were doing but it was as if he was watching a well-established musical act deciding a set list. Hands flew and brushed past each other without a second thought. Everything was settled by the eyes.

"I thought we were in agreement that Mike and Mercedes were too stubborn for their own good and needed a little nudge." Kurt held up the CD and shot Matt a scathing look. "You better not even be in the same league as serious with this one."

"I thought you liked musicals. _Avenue Q_ is a Tony award winner."

"Yes but _If You Were Gay_? Come on; does anyone really wonder about that anymore?"

"Ok fine I was joking." Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. "And there is a difference between nudging and what you've been doing. "

"You're just saying that because you know that once I get those two together, you are next on my list Rutherford. There is really no reason for you to be single. "

"Yeah. Not happening." Will puzzled over the small change in Matt's tone when he rushed that statement out. Kurt was too involved in reading the back cover of a CD to actually notice but Matt looked away and at the stage floor when he said that. That was….interesting.

"You protest too much. You will see I will find you the perfect girl for you. Just you watch."

"Considering the way Rachel stalked you, a sane person would be anti-matchmaking."

"Yes but that was Rachel and in the end I got Sam. So the good outweighs the bad there."

It was brief and if he was sitting closer, Will would have been better able to see the flash of emotion that crossed Matt's face. But to do that, he'd have to alert both of them to his presence.

"Yeah I guess that's right." Will had to strain to hear Matt's soft voice.

"Hold it. May Larson's ghost strike me down if I'm lying but I think I've found it!" Kurt scooted closer to Matt and put the CD in his hand. "This. The first song. It's perfect. Completely in your wheelhouse."

Matt puzzled over the song Kurt was excitedly pointing to. Kurt was practically jumping on top of Matt he was so excited. "Adam Pascal? Who is he?" Matt asked.

"Who is Adam Pascal?" Kurt's outrage didn't need a single microphone to be expressed. Will was quite sure Terri had just heard that in the stockroom at Sheets-N-Things. "I seriously need to educate you. He was the original Roger in _Rent_. "

Seeing the blank look on Matt's face, Kurt threw up his hands and stood up. "Oh screw the way we drew cards. _Rent_ is the next movie."

"I've never heard of this song." Matt followed Kurt's lead and stood up. "Brad's not going to know it."

"It's just a piano and guitar." Kurt argued. "I saw the guitar in your room so I know you at least know how to play a little."

"Well yeah but…."

"And I play piano. This makes it perfect for the whole surprise element Mr. Schue was looking for."

"I thought you said that was me singing lead."

"That too." Kurt waved off Matt's comment before grabbing the other boy's hand and dragging him over to the sound system. "Look the words are in the booklet. So that part's taken care of. The hard part is going to be figuring out the melody and harmony lines for the instruments."

Silently Will stood up and slipped out the heavy double doors. Matt singing lead certainly would be unexpected. But Will suspected the bigger surprise would be when it became painfully clear Matt was nursing one hell of a crush on Kurt.


	14. Chapter 14

"Since when do you sit out at a dance?" Santana asked with a knowing smirk on her perfect face. The pounding dance music had successfully drowned out actual conversation throughout the rest of the cheaply decorated gym. Of course Santana had made sure her voice was heard by practically falling into his lap.

Matt rolled his eyes as he stopped her from actually falling. He was well aware of the envious looks a great majority of the male population present shot in his general direction as he placed his hands on Santana's waist. It was times like this Matt was positive Santana didn't actually want him to come out of the closet. Yes he was using her to keep up his image, but she was using him right back. If she draped herself all over him, then those she deemed inferior (so the grand majority of the school then) wouldn't attempt to talk to her.

"Since when do you actually care? Everyone looks at you are actually dancing with."

"True." Santana tilted her head. "But you know how I only want the best. And that's you."

"That's Mike." Matt corrected. He knew his best friend was in here somewhere. After all they had driven here together. It could monsoon and Mike would show up at a dance. If on the off chance they every actually became separated all he had to do was look for the large crowd at the center of the floor. Mike was sure to be at the center.

Santana scoffed in the way Matt was positive she had perfected while in nursery school. "Mike is over there with Mercedes. And we aren't in the choir room."

He followed the direction she pointed in. Sure enough he found his best friend trying to teach Mercedes the latest step he had learned from watching You Tube. Mercedes was holding her own, which was impressive enough for the small group around them to clap appreciatively. Unfortunately that also gave Finn the insane idea he too could master those steps.

"Oh that's just wrong on so many levels." Matt shook his head. "People are going to get seriously injured."

"Especially Kurt since he's trying to stop him." Santana smirked as she managed to sit in Matt's lap. "Not that you were thinking that or anything."

Actually he had been making quite the conscious effort to not be an obsessive loser about that once he saw Kurt and Sam walk in the door with Artie, Tina and Mercedes. He was this close to succeeding at it when Santana had to saunter over to him. "You know people don't give you enough credit. You are more evil than you seem."

She smiled broadly, clearly taking his words as a compliment. "I see you're still a wimp. Swim nerd is still unfortunately present."

"Sam really is a good guy you know." Annoyingly perfect in every way but it didn't take away from the fact Sam hadn't actually done anything wrong. Besides being born and coming to town. But outside of that? Nothing.

Santana waved her hand in dismissal. "Swim nerd. So why haven't you made your move yet?"

"Because Kurt's still dating Sam maybe?"

"And we're back to the whole you're a wimp thing." Santana shook her head, causing her hair to fly around her. "Do I really need to teach you about how to get someone who is unfortunately attached? "

"Santana…"

"Really Rutherford this entire thing could be over in like five minutes if you just listen to me. It has never failed me."

"Yeah somehow I don't think promising to make out with Brittany in front of him would have the same effect it had on Finn." Matt pointed out, helping her stand up. Clearly the only way he was going to end this conversation was to leave her standing alone. Which would probably sign his death warrant, but so be it.

"Whatever." Santana sneered at him. "But I'm here with someone and you're sitting in the corner like a loser. So who's way actually works?"

As he watched her stalk off to her latest conquest, a baseball player Matt somewhat recognized from biology, he sighed and looked to the ceiling. She was right but he was damned if he was actually going to take her advice.

* * *

Kurt grimaced as Finn once again tried to do exactly what Mike just showed them. He loved Finn dearly in a brotherly way but someone had to tell the boy he had no moves. As it was in the few minutes since Finn had taken over the center of their small circle, they had all ducked a flying limb at least five times. He looked over at Rachel, hoping she could at least end this exercise in defensive dancing but she was looking as if Michael Jackson had just moonwalked in front of her. Her hands flew in a flurry in enthusiastic clapping. Of course she would be no help. Typical. The one time he actually needed her to be critical and she was staring like a star-struck Twi-hard at the _Eclipse_ movie premiere.

"Does he even realize he's going to take someone's eye out?" Sam whispered into his ear.

"The sad thing is he does. It's why he's staying away from Artie. I guess he figures because the rest of us have full use of our legs we can stay safe." Kurt whispered back shaking his head.

"You have to stop him. This is embarrassing for the co-captain of the show choir." Sam pointed out.

"Why me? There's other team members here. Including Mike. Mike can totally tell him."

"Yeah but he considers you his brother. He'll listen to you before anyone else." Sam smiled as he patted him on the back. "Family ties and all."

Kurt shook his head as he took in the almost gleeful smile of his boyfriend. "You are so going to owe me big for this." He pointed out.

"Like I don't pay up." Sam teased right back.

Ok he had a point there Kurt smiled back at him as he took a tentative step towards Finn. An arm flew out an awkward angle and Kurt ducked just in time to avoid having a black eye in the morning. He took another step when Finn's foot suddenly jerked out connecting with his left shin, kicking his foot out from under him. Feeling himself falling, Kurt waved his hands in an attempt to grab on to someone, preferably Finn, to keep him from falling in a ridiculously embarrassing fashion.

He could see Sam and Mercedes moving towards him to help but a pair of strong arms wrapped around him just in time to stop his decent. Looking up, his eye locked with Matt's brown orbs, concern clearly on his face. Where had he come from? And did he even care? He could remember Coach Tanaka talking about Matt's magically ability to catch anything near him on the field. Kurt had assumed it was nothing more than what he assumed to be typical sports related hype. Now he was a believer.

"You ok? I saw you pulling a Finn there." Matt asked as he set Kurt on his feet, helping him brush off dirt from his shoulders.

"Yeah. Fine. "Kurt nodded his breath still short even though it really hadn't been that bad of a near fall. He'd had worse in the basement when Finn decided to attempt walk in his Gaga heels. "Where did you come from? I didn't see you."

"I was talking to Santana and saw Finn attempt to follow Mike's impress your date steps." Matt shrugged, keeping his eye roving to make sure Kurt really hadn't hurt anything. "I figured disaster was soon to follow."

"Yes. Good call." Kurt smiled and their eyes locked. It would be impossible to describe but somehow Kurt swore he could feel the air shift between them. It wasn't any different than any other time they had hung out together but suddenly there seemed to be a difference. He mentally tried to shake it from his being. "Thanks. I owe you."

"No problem. " Matt smiled softly. "Anything for a friend right?"


	15. Chapter 15

In retrospect, the fourth glass of Coke had been a terrible mistake. Number one it was destined to go straight to his hips and would surely earn him the increased wrath (if it was even possible) of Coach Sylvester. Number two, it violated his no sugar past 8 rule. Kurt sighed as he turned over once again in his bed, catching a glimpse of the glowing red numbers. He was going to force himself to remember this the next time he thought it wouldn't hurt anything to deviate from his very specific nighttime routine. Sleep was clearly not going to come anytime soon tonight.

At least if anyone asked he was going to blame that damn fourth glass of Coke. There was no way he was actually admit he was trying to figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about Matt.

Reviewing the events of the night, he tried to remember if anything out of the ordinary had happened to justify this level of obsession. After saving him from really finding out what really was on the gym floor, Matt had elected to stay with their group. He had made jokes about what dance troop Mike was ripping off just soft enough for Mike to miss them but just loud enough to make everyone else crack up. In a scene that indicated Mike had seen _Step Up_ one too many times to vouch for good taste, a dance battle was declared. The rest of the night alternated between the two best friends trying to outdo each other and showing off for the rest of the school.

All in all a pretty average night at an average dance. Nothing to lose sleep over. That's precisely what Kurt had been telling himself for the past two hours and for whatever reason he still couldn't get his mind to stop going over every minute of it.

Matt had been Matt. Plain old Matt, as he most likely would say it. He hadn't even worn any of the clothes from his makeover. He joked. He danced. He barely socialized with anyone that he didn't already know. He hadn't done anything differently. Maybe the catching him thing was different, Kurt allowed but still that was what someone did for a friend Finn accidentally knocked over. Sam and Mercedes for example had been attempting to do the exact same thing. Absolutely nothing strange about that action at all.

Sitting up and putting his feet on the floor, Kurt shook himself to clear his head. This was purely the result of too much sugar and calories too late at night. Padding towards the desk where he kept his laptop, he powered it up. His father had strange sleeping patterns and on the off chance his dad woke up, he elected to keep the overhead lights off in favor of the glow of the monitor. Seeing the familiar icons that indicated he was online, he navigated towards some of his favorite web sites. If he was going to be up, the least he could do was be entertained.

He always had his AIM on as a habit but he hadn't used it in forever, catching most of his friends on Facebook these days. So when the buzz that indicated a new message went off, he almost jumped a foot in the air he was so startled. He hadn't even checked to see if anyone was even on. After all it was 2 in the morning.

**DancinMachine:** _What are you doing up this late? Won't this destroy your facial care routine?_

Kurt didn't even fight the urge to smile. Matt. This was the perfect solution to his issue. Maybe if he talked to Matt, he could stop obsessing about this and actually get some sleep.

**BrdwayBound**: _I could say the same thing about you._

**DancinMachine**: _I'm still wound up from wiping the floor with Mike tonight._

**BrdwayBound:** _Funny. That's not his view of that at all._

**DancinMachine**: _Please. He was just trying to save face in front of Mercedes. I'll know I'll live to regret this but he would not shut up about her on the way home. I've told him next time to just ask her to be his date or I was going to make him walk all over this town like a loser._

**BrdwayBound**: _And why would you regret telling me that? Do you know what this means?_

**DancinMachine**: _That we should just kiss any actual practice on our glee assignment goodbye since you'll be consumed with matchmaking?_

**BrdwayBound**: _I am not consumed with it. Besides all she talked about were his smooth moves on the dance floor. Like I told you before. It's a nudge in a direction they want to go in anyway._

**DancinMachine**: _How do you spell pushy? K-U-R-T._

**BrdwayBound**: _How do you spell unsupportive? M-A-T-T._

**DancinMachine**_: I'd say whatever you need to sleep at night but since you can't…..oh well._

**BrdwayBound**_: Evil. Keep this up and I remove all mention of you from my toast at the wedding._

**DancinMachine: **_Yeah that's a completely normal threat to make. We're going to have to work on that. Cause see that doesn't motivate me to help you at all._

**BrdwayBound**_: I'll get Santana to switch partners with me. You'll be stuck with Rachel. Better?_

**DancinMachine: **_That's a threat. Now I'm motivated to help you with anything short of felonies. I have this whole "don't want to go to jail" thing._

**BrdwayBound**_: With you there. Horizontal black stripes? Ugh!_

**DancinMachine: **_Well since I now know you weren't up planning the wedding of our friends, why are you up this late? It's fairly routine for me on the weekends but I don't think I've ever seen you up this late._

**BrdwayBound**_: Can't sleep. Makes no sense and I can't really explain why. _

Well he could explain but Kurt had a feeling actually admitting to Matt he kept thinking about him might not help the situation at all.

**DancinMachine**: _Sucks. At least we have each other for company. I start going a little bonkers with no one but myself to talk to this late at night. _

**BrdwayBound**_: Oh so what do we blame your insanity on during the daytime hours?_

**DancinMachine: **_Walked right into that one didn't I?_

**BrdwayBound**_: Pretty much. Yeah._

**DancinMachine: **_Deserved it then. Seriously nothing's wrong right? You'd tell me if you were sick weren't you?_

Matt's obvious concern made Kurt's smile even bigger. He had a feeling Matt would hate this description but it was sweet. He would have expected that question from Mercedes, Quinn, Artie or Tina. Possibly even Finn if he wasn't passed out on the couch upstairs. A few short weeks ago he wouldn't have figured on saying anything more than a causal hi to Matt and now Matt was asking him if he was sick.

Kurt felt his eyes widen. Oh God. That was what was going on here. How could he have been so blind? Had he no shame? No common sense? Sure he liked Matt, but right now Kurt was terrified he was starting to _like_ Matt. He couldn't go down this path again. Matt was straight and he had a boyfriend. No good could come from liking Matt. Matt was a friend. Just a friend.

His fingers flew across the keyboard. He was wrong. Talking to Matt had been a huge mistake.

**BrdwayBound:** _Yeah. I'm fine. In fact starting to crash now. I'll catch you later k?_

**DancinMachine: **_Yeah sure. Night._

Kurt logged out of his session and stared at the glowing image of his background picture of New York City at night. He had to get a grip. Matt was a friend. Furthermore he was straight. And he was quite happy with Sam, his boyfriend. Clearly he was going to have to stay up all night to remind himself of these rather obvious facts. Because the last thing he needed was to develop a crush on another straight jock just because he was nice. And sweet. And they shared a few interests. And was cute.

With a groan Kurt walked across the room and dropped dramatically on to his bed. Clearly he was walking a very thin line here and needed to be careful with everything he did. This was a complication he did not need.


	16. Chapter 16

**I love you all. And your reviews the last two days have had me cheesing from ear to ear. Rest assured I already know how the Sam situation is going to be handled. I just hope you all like it! It's just not going to be any time soon. Cause see Idina (my muse) she doesn't do short. Did I mention that? If it's more than a one shot she likes lots of digits. It's an issue i've been trying to work with her on. She's a bit ODD about it. And I think this recent tear I've been on is because I read the character breakdown for Sam in TV Guide and guys it's basically Matt minus the dancing! Ryan Murphy and I clearly need to have a long discussion about not creating characters that are virtual clones of characters you already have on canvas and dont' use you know? But other than my clear need for to set Ryan Murphy straight on this nonsense...I hope you all enjoy this! Kisses! **

An entire pot of coffee went a long way to feeling like something other than a walking zombie, Kurt decided. Of course it helped if no one actually _saw_ you drink the entire pot to stop you, he realized. Thankfully his father had gone into the shop for the day, while Carole and Finn went to visit her mother. As he took another grateful sip, Kurt realized he was going to pay for this dearly but without it he was going to be on the edge of an even greater nervous breakdown.

Sleep had indeed proved elusive after his disturbing realization about Matt. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that it was just the lack of sleep talking, exactly like the time he thought paisley was going to make a comeback, he just couldn't do it. All the signs were there. He was at phase one of a monster of a crush on Matt. Phase one of course, included smiling at things like his terrible taste in movies. He didn't even disagree with him at the dance when Matt and Quinn started discussing _Newsies_ for the love of Gaga! That should have been the first warning sign right there.

Thankfully he had caught himself before he really lost his head. _Again_. Matt was a great guy. A _really _great guy. But he was straight and having a crush on him was just another lesson in unrequited heartache. A lesson he didn't want to repeat, thank you very much. Around his fourth cup, he had decided on a foolproof plan. All he had to do was spend more time with his friends other than Matt, people like Sam, his boyfriend. And it would probably help if he actually got moving on that plan to find him a girlfriend. After all Mike and Mercedes would be sorted by the end of the assignment for Mr. Schue.

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. The assignment. How could he forget that? He did basically force them to work together. At some point he was going to learn to stop trying to plan anything. It always, always went wrong on him. Ok, he clearly had to spend time with Matt for that. There was no reason on Earth to give Rachel any reason to gloat about having the best performance. But it was probably for the best if they just met in the choir room or the auditorium for practice. Probably the choir room. Better chance of other people wandering in and interrupting them. Besides didn't Brad practically live there?

The knock on the door distracted him enough to look at the clock. Eleven? Who would be coming over here at eleven? Putting the mug down on the coffee table, Kurt moved towards the door. Mercedes and Quinn were helping at Dr. Jones's office today. Tina's parents were actually home this weekend so it couldn't be her. Artie was a possibility but the other boy liked to sleep past noon whenever he could get away with it. It could be Puck looking for Finn, Kurt reasoned although he doubted Puck would have actually knocked on the door.

Opening it to see Matt standing on his porch with a guitar case in his hand, Kurt wondered if God really existed or just lived to punish him constantly. Of course it would be Matt the very day he had decided them hanging out together was a bad idea. And now the fact they had planned to meet here today because no one would be here was starting to come back to him.

"Well don't we look pleasant this morning?" Matt laughed as he brushed past him to come inside. Yesterday that would have just earned Matt a witty retort. Today all Kurt could focus on was the fact their arms just brushed past each other. Oh hell, he was closer to phase two than he had realized. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Some of us actually do require sleep. Not you apparently."

"Years of my sister's slumber parties." Matt shrugged. "If you fell asleep, you were fair game as far as Leah was concerned. I only needed my hands dunked in freezing water once to figure that out."

"So you basically became a vampire for survival? Do I have to call you Edward now?"

"Lestat. He's way cooler." Matt decided with a smile. _Don't look at his smile_, Kurt warned himself. _That is a one way ticket to phase two right there. Do not look_.

"Oh I almost forgot." Matt snapped his fingers and turned to open his guitar case. He pulled out a CD case with a triumphant grin. "Leah may have completely screwed my sleeping patterns but she is useful."

"What's that? "

Matt waved his free hand. "A sorority sister or a friend of a sorority sister or something. I got a lot lost in the all the explanations but basically she got us a copy of an Adam Pascal concert where he performs our song. "

"Shut up." Kurt said as he lunged for the CD. There were clearly things that superseded his current plan. A bootlegged concert CD of Adam Pascal was one of them. "I think I might be in love with your sister."

"She'll be thrilled. She's always wanted a gay boyfriend."

Kurt shot him a skeptical look. "Really?"

"That's her current reason for becoming a theater department groupie. I'm not one hundred percent sure she's not serious." Matt shrugged. "But she did score us this CD so I'll let her insanity slide this one time."

"Excellent plan."

"I still don't get what's so great about this guy."

"You haven't listened to this?" Kurt asked, horror seeping into his voice. He couldn't let such ignorance go on. It was a crime against humanity. And obviously being reminded of Matt's ignorance constantly was an even better way to get these feelings out of his system. After all it was what worked when he discovered Finn didn't even want to know about loofahs.

"Not really."

An exasperated scoff escaped Kurt's lips as he took the CD from Matt's hand, ignoring the tingle that ran up his spine. He marched over to the stereo, determined to just will the sensation away. "First we will review the arrangement he does live and see if we can replicate it. After that we are watching _Rent_ until you understand why your continued ignorance cannot continue anymore."

Carole waved from the porch as Finn put her car into reverse, already late for his date with Rachel. They had planned to be back around seven but there was apparently some sporting event she hadn't known about going on in Columbus and they had been caught in traffic. As it was, it was closer to nine than eight. She felt sorry for her son. He had called Rachel from the road to let her know what was going on but still no girl liked to wait around. And a girl as _intense_ as Rachel? She really didn't want to consider it.

She slipped the key into the lock, concerned when she noticed Kurt's car still in the exact place it was when they left this morning. She hoped he hadn't spent all day at home. It had been on the tip of her tongue to invite him to join them today but she had overheard him insist to Burt he had things to do and would be fine. Burt had shot her a look that said he didn't fully believe his son but didn't exactly want to press the issue. And Carole had followed his lead. Now she wished she hadn't.

Of course there was always the possibility the basement was crowded with every girl in either glee club or the Cheerios. It was a strange thing to realize but the hardest adjustment to living with Burt wasn't blending their families (although that was still a process she recognized) it was the constant presence of girls in the house. True girls had been in her old house. Quinn had lived there for a brief time after all and Finn did invite his girlfriends over to meet her. But with Kurt they were always there. Running up and down the stairs to the basement. Calling all hours of the night. Falling asleep in the middle of a movie marathon, curled up on Kurt's pillow, on Kurt's bed.

The first time she found Mercedes like that she had almost screamed. Logically she knew nothing was going on and it was as innocent as it looked. And she couldn't help but laugh the morning after every female of the glee club fell asleep there after Regionals when Kurt had explained to her he had threatened to melt every piece of makeup they owned if they even thought of sneaking up to Finn's room. "Carole, we both know he can't take care of himself much less a baby."

Moving inside, she noticed the TV was on, the DVD menu for _Rent_ waiting for a selection to be made, the lights in the room off. "Kurt?" She called out into the darkness. "Kurt?"

A rustling on the sofa alerted her to a slightly familiar form on awkwardly sitting there. Matt Rutherford. He had been a friend of Finn's for years. A little on the shy side but a sweet boy none-the-less. As she moved around to see why he hadn't answered her, she put her hand to her mouth.

She had suspicions this morning that Kurt hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. His eyes were blurry and not even his usual cup of coffee had cleared them. He seemed to be in his own world throughout breakfast and hadn't even blinked at the outfit Finn had thrown on at the last minute. This seemed to confirm she was correct. Both Matt and Kurt were apparently sound asleep on the couch. Matt's head rested on his arm that looked uncomfortable to anyone out of their teen years. His feet were kicked out onto the coffee table, his sneakers dropped upside down on the carpet. Kurt had fallen across Matt's chest; his head almost resting on the taller boy's elbow perched on the arm of the sofa. Matt's arm had fallen on top of Kurt, their hands resting on top of each other.

Picking up the blanket that Burt kept on his recliner, she debated waking them up. After all nine was rather early for a teenager to be asleep. But this did seem to confirm Kurt at least hadn't slept any last night. Now that she thought of it, the times Matt had stayed over with Finn, she didn't think he slept much either. It was probably better to just let them sleep. She had the number to Matt's parents somewhere upstairs. A simple call to them and she would send him home in the morning. Spreading the blanket over the two of them, she smiled down on both of them, wishing for a camera.


	17. Chapter 17

_911. Immediate assistance required. Dire. Considering shopping at Wal Mart willingly._

There was only one thing to do when a person received such a text message from Kurt Hummel, Mercedes reasoned. You jumped into your car, speed limits be damned and you high tail it to where ever he was. After all it she was driving the speed limit somewhere, she figured. Throwing her car into park awkwardly in front of Kurt's house, (she could just see the look Mr. Hummel was going to give her when he spotted her half on the lawn, half on the street parking space) she raced in, not bothering to knock. This was clearly a situation where normal polite routines of society did not apply. Besides, Kurt would do the exact same thing for her if the situation was reversed.

"Hi Mercedes." Finn smiled from his spot at the kitchen table. "I didn't hear the doorbell."

"Hey Finn." She couldn't outright ignore Finn when he spoke directly to her. If she did breeze past him, he would probably follow her downstairs like the big overgrown puppy dog he could be (an adorable puppy dog, Mercedes allowed but still), which would lead to him wondering what had Kurt so upset because she was sure her boy had taken refuge in his room to avoid all sorts of questions about how he was feeling. Which would lead to Kurt shutting down, even to her, and clearly he needed to talk about something. "Kurt's in his room right?"

Finn shrugged. "I guess. Haven't seen him. Thought he might actually be sleeping in since Matt was here last night."

Mercedes couldn't help the confused look she felt cross her features. Matt had been here the night before? Was that why Kurt had ignored her texted invitation for a marathon of _Sex and The City_ with Quinn? She had been shocked when the question had been met with silence since Kurt had taken it as his personal mission in life to get Quinn acquainted with Carrie and the gang once he found out the former cheerleader had never seen an episode. He missed a chance to tease Quinn about being Charlotte (because of course he was Carrie) to hang out with Matt? What was Kurt up to? "Matt was here last night?"

Finn nodded, stirring his cereal with his spoon. "His car was here when I got back from Rachel's last night and it was gone when I got up this morning. I was wiped and just went up to my room."

"Sure. Makes sense." Well Finn's actions at least did. Kurt's on the other hand? She was going to have sit down and have a serious discussion with him. "I'll just head down then."

"Cool." Finn smiled brightly and waved as she made her way towards the door.

Figuring Kurt would want privacy for whatever it was that had him such a fit, Mercedes shut the door carefully behind her. Making her way down the steps, she tried to figure the odds that Kurt's frantic message wasn't related to Matt's presence last night. There were probably better odds of Rachel willingly giving up a solo to Brittany. She didn't care what her best friend said. He was seriously getting sprung, for lack of a better word, on Matt.

"What's up White Boy?" She called as she hit the bottom step, seeing Kurt pacing along the length of his room.

"Cedes." Kurt ran towards and grabbed her shoulders with both hands. "I am in major trouble. I am this close to foreswearing Marc Jacobs for Kathy Ireland."

"Calm down. Nothing can be that bad." Mercedes said calmly, moving him towards his couch. "Deep breaths and start from the beginning. Like how Matt fits into this mood of yours."

She almost wished she had her camera out to take a picture of the truly stunned look on Kurt's face. The boy truly had no poker face to speak of. Her fears had been correct. Kurt hanging out with Matt was only going to lead to disaster. She pointed towards the ceiling. "Finn mentioned Matt's car was here last night."

"Finn saw?" Kurt all but hit a high F with his screech. "Oh this is worse than I thought."

"Saw what? Matt's car? What's the big deal about that?"

"Mercedes, what I am about to tell you does not leave this room." Kurt looked her straight in the eyes, his tone deadly serious. "I mean it. One word and I will make sure Rachel gets every solo from here to graduation."

She fought the urge to scoff at his threat. Everyone knew that was going to happen anyway. Still she recognized Kurt was clearly hanging on a rapidly fraying thread. "Fine. No one will hear of this clearly spectacular crisis from me."

"Not even Quinn or Tina."

"Not even them." Mercedes held up her fingers in an approximation of what she remembered to be a Girl Scout sign. "Now what has your weave so flipped?"

"Yesterday Matt and I planned on working on our glee assignment and after we did that…" Kurt paused and looked up to the ceiling as if he were praying for strength. "We were watching _Rent _upstairs_,_ and apparently I fell asleep on him."

"So you fell asleep watching a movie? Kurt, I love you but this isn't that big of a deal."

"Mercedes. I fell asleep _on _him. _On_ him" Kurt emphasized the last two words slowly.

"Oh. Oooh." Mercedes eyes lit up as she realized what he was trying to tell her. Well that was certainly something she hadn't expected. "Ok seeing the awkward moment in the morning."

"I wouldn't know about that." Kurt stood up and began to pace again. "Because when I woke up I was the only one on the couch and Carole just couldn't stop talking about how cute the whole scene was."

"So Matt left before you woke up clearly."

"Yes. And while I'm not an expert on straight guy behavior, I'm thinking calling him up and apologizing would be frowned on."

"Not that I'm an expert, if Matt is as cool as you keep claiming, I don't see the big deal if you guys are just friends. I think Finn's fallen asleep on Puck a couple of times in the glee bus." Mercedes pointed out. "It's a different deal entirely if you know; you had a crush on him or something….."

She deliberately let her voice trail off to judge his reaction. Seeing him turn away from her in a really lame attempt to hide his flushed cheeks, Mercedes let out a sigh. Heaven help her for getting him through this again.

"Kurt" she waved her finger in a warning manner. "We talked about this."

"I know. Why do you think I'm freaking out?"

"I thought once you had a boyfriend this crushing on the straight jock stuff was supposed to stop."

"It's not a crush. It's the beginning of a crush. Completely different." Kurt protested.

"Whatever." Mercedes waved her hand. "You need to get over this pronto. You know how you are when you get like this. I don't want you wrecking things with Sam over something that's not going to happen."

"I know Cedes. That's why I need you. I need backup here. I have a plan and I'm going to need you to stick to it."

Mercedes nodded her head. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it occurred to her that almost none of Kurt's plans ever worked out for him. But he was her best friend and he needed her. "Hit me White Boy."

* * *

"Matty not that I don't love surprises or seeing you, but you want to get to the reason why you showed up on my doorstep with no warning?" Leah Rutherford leaned forward in her chair, trying to catch the rays of the sun from under the shelter of the elm tree they currently sat beneath. She idly stirred her cappuccino, fixing her younger brother with her best concerned big sister stare. She stretched her long thin legs under the table, gently kicking his shin.

"Can't a guy just miss his sister?" Matt asked trying to smile at her. Waking up on Kurt's couch with Kurt draped over him had been a situation he had never dreamed of. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. But he knew in the depths of his soul Kurt would have been embarrassed, even more so if Finn happened to notice them when he came home. He didn't want to deal with that. Not to mention if Sam ever heard about that, well Matt wouldn't blame him for being upset. If Kurt was his boyfriend….well Kurt wasn't his boyfriend. Wasn't that his entire problem?

So as carefully as he could, he got off the couch without waking up Kurt, and raced home to change. He was there no more than an hour before the idea of seeing Leah occurred to him. Writing a quick note to his parents to let them know he was leaving, he jumped back into his car and drove to Columbus before he could over think it.

"Not when the guy in question is you." Leah answered patiently. "Or when Mom and Dad didn't have any idea you were coming. Come on Matty. Level with me. You drove all this way, interrupted my study time…"

"You study? I thought you just tried to get with all the theater dorks."

"Says the dance nerd." She shook her finger at him. "I assume you needed to talk to me and you didn't want anyone to overhear you. Or two specific eavesdropping someones who live to tattletale?"

Matt smiled at her reference to their younger brothers. With a sigh, he looked down at the table. She was right. He did need her advice. "There's this guy."

Leah immediately straightened up and clapped her hands in delight, her smile growing larger. "You have a boyfriend? Yeah! When do I get to meet him? What's his name? What's he like?"

"His name is Kurt. We're in glee together so if you ever come to one of our competitions you'll see him there and he's not my boyfriend. Because he already has one." Matt finished with a self-depreciating grin.

"Ouch." Leah winced in sympathy. "Been there. Hate that."

"Oh did I also mention he doesn't know I'm gay and sees me as his straight friend who he wants to find a girlfriend? And that we're working together on our current glee assignment so I can't just not spend time with him like a normal person in this situation?"

"Oh Matty." Leah sighed, with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"I'm so beyond screwed here Lee. I thought I could handle spending time with him. Become better friends. Figured it might help me get over this crush you know because I might find some complete deal breaker like he laughs when Bambi's mom dies or something. "

"I take it that's not working so well for you?"

"Yeah. I admit now it was a stupid idea. Lee, I even like it when we disagree on stuff. We're in the middle of this movie war. I spend more time with him than I do with Mike these days. And it's driving me crazy! You have to help me."

Leah chewed her bottom lip and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. "I'm not putting pressure on you to do anything you aren't ready for. You know that. But you do realize at least the whole him setting up with a girlfriend thing would be avoided if you were just honest with him right?"

"Leah…"

"I know. It's completely crazy being honest. I just think you'd feel better and it would help you in the long run. Not to mention, how do you know he doesn't have feelings for you that he hides because he thinks your straight?"

"Did you miss the point where I said he had a boyfriend? And the boyfriend is perfect. I'm not just saying that because he has the relationship I want. I can't find a fault with him other than he may be a bit overprotective, but given its Lima I can't really blame him on that one. "

"And it's Lima." Leah countered quickly. "Let me guess they're the only two out gay guys in the entire school? With the exception of some cheerleaders who like to make out with each other?" Seeing him raise his eyebrows at her last comment, Leah leaned back in her chair and smirked. "McKinley doesn't change that much from year to year Matty. Every class of Cheerios has a pair. My point is he might be in to you but he's with this guy because he thinks Mr. So-Called Perfect is his only option."

"You haven't seen them together. It's not that at all. And I don't want to be that guy Lee. "

"Honey I know you don't and you know I love that about you, but Matt if he doesn't know you're gay he's never going to just magically walk up to you and ask you out. Being openly gay in Lima is hard enough. I would hope he wouldn't go out of his way to court trouble. Not from you but some smaller minded alleged humans." Leah pointed out softly. "You're just going to be miserable. Do you really want that?"

"I don't really have a choice if Kurt still wants to be with Sam." Matt pointed out, resting his chin on his hand.

"But at least you'll have told him and you can move on." Leah counseled reaching over the table. "It will suck but in the long run it will do you a world of good. Not to mention you'd have support in town. If Kurt is as great as you apparently think, I would think he would be a friend and support you with who you told the truth to and such."

"Maybe."

"Maybe nothing. I'm right. And to prove my point, I'm coming to your next Invitational thingy and meeting this Mr. Wonderful myself. If I approve of him and we both know I have wonderful taste, and then you really consider what I just told you."

"Dear God, please don't embarrass me. He's already met Steven and Gabe."

"He's met the gruesome twosome and he still wants to be your friend?" Leah smiled. "Doesn't sound like he scares easily. I like."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Completely. But as older sister, that's my job."


	18. Chapter 18

"Rutherford. Wait up."

Matt closed his eyes and debated if he could pretend he hadn't heard Sam's call to him. After all there the usual rush between classes was in full force, so it was entire probable he hadn't heard him. If he wasn't standing no more than five feet from him, it might have worked. His other option was to fake being late to a meeting with Mr. Schue or Miss Pillsburry and then just try to outrun Sam. Of course with his luck, Swim Freak Anderson was probably also a secret track star and could run a mile in under three minutes or something equally ridiculous. Was the best plan really to stop and see what Sam wanted, Matt wondered. When exactly did his life become a seventh circle of hell again?

Oh that's right. When he fell for a guy who already had a boyfriend and thought he was straight, Matt reminded himself. He would be willing to bet somewhere on the OSU campus, Leah was smirking and laughing at being proven right yet again.

Sam slid next to him and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "You're a hard man to catch. I've been looking for you all day."

"Been here." Matt shrugged, trying to keep curiosity out of his voice. Sam had been looking for him? The last time they talked, it hadn't exactly been friendly or even particularly nice. Since that awkward after swim meet trip to Gino's, Matt had taken special care to stay clear of Sam. "Guess our classes are on opposite ends or something."

"Or something." Sam nodded as he fell into easy step with Matt's long stride. Casting a side-long glance at Sam, Matt couldn't help but notice that even though Sam was slightly shorter than him, clearly he would be able to keep up if say Matt decided to spontaneously run to Algebra II or something. Hey these things happened, he reasoned. It was always good to be prepared for all situations.

They past the next few classrooms in silence, an odd choice given that Sam had flagged him down. Nearing the end of the hallway, Matt finally gave up pretending to not care about why he was walking down the hall with the guy he wished would just evaporate off the face of the Earth. "Is there a particular reason you were looking for me or you just wanted my fine conversational skills?"

"Kurt's been on edge lately and I think you know why." Sam said simply, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I have no idea what's going on with him." Matt assured him honestly. Outside of their shared classes, he hadn't seen Kurt since he slipped out Sunday morning. Yes he had noticed Kurt seemed a little more wired than usual, but that could be attributed to any number of factors. A new diet Coach Sylvester had the Cheerios on. The Invitational this weekend. Someone replaced his decaf coffee with espresso. Finn had borrowed Puck's nun chucks and was practicing with them at home. "Haven't had a chance to talk to him."

"See that's what I find strange." Sam said slowly, shaking his head. "You two have been practically joined at the hip lately and today you don't talk."

"It's Monday. A little busy."

"And there's the fact he practically jumped a foot when I asked him if the two of you were practicing tonight. Any idea what that's about?"

"You have to talk to Kurt." Matt said simply. If Kurt hadn't told Sam yet about their accidental sleepover, then Matt wasn't about to. Not that anything happened but Sam would clearly not be pleased in the least. "He's your boyfriend after all."

"And yet the only thing he doesn't talk with me about is what the two of you do together. For some reason _that's _off limits." Sam mused.

"Again you have to talk to Kurt. I don't know what's going on with him today." He had a good guess but he wasn't about to start that fight. Well not unless he was pretty sure he was going to win and right now that was up in the air. "We're friends and we mainly watch movies and practice for glee if that's what you're so curious about. Boring basically."

It sounded boring at least, Matt amended to himself. It was a lot more fun than he could actually explain to anyone, let alone Sam. There were more than a few practice sessions where they had been sidelined by something so ridiculous he couldn't even remember it the next day. And still he would say he had a good time.

"Boring. Yeah boring is always off limits." Sam said softly.

The warning bell sounded causing the couples making out against the lockers to break apart with a quick glance at the clock. "Look I told you. I don't know what's going on with Kurt. You'll have to talk to him. I'm going to be late for class."

"You know I think we should talk more often, especially since you and Kurt are so close." Sam noted with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah. Call me some time. We'll hang." Matt nodded. He'd just make sure Karosky and Azimio were with him at the same time.

* * *

This was the very definition of a bad idea. The school's weight room was not for the likes of him, unless he held a deep-seeded desire to be used as barbell. Which while somewhere on the internet there was probably an entire community for that specific fantasy, Kurt allowed, it wasn't his. The key to his survival was avoiding places where jocks hung out, typically surrounded by other jocks. At least avoiding them when he wasn't surrounded by the few jocks that liked him.

Unfortunately for him, one of those very people was apparently behind those red double doors. When he had asked Mike where Matt was, the lanky dancer had pointed to the weight room before slinging an arm over Mercedes's shoulder and walking down the hall. He was choosing to not remember the warning look Mercedes had shot him before looking up at Mike. Yes this flew in the face of his very plan to stop this ridiculous beginning of a hopeless crush but he had to do this.

Because it was his entire fault. He was the one acting like a freak and avoiding simple questions his boyfriend had asked him. He was the one who was still obsessing over one night that clearly hadn't affected Matt at all. He was the one acting, as Tina put it, like Rachel hooked on those vitamin D pills the former Mrs. Schue had given them. And because he was the one acting like a head case, apparently Sam had cornered Matt in the hallway and all but accused him of being the cause of this. Which technically was true, but still, not the point. Kurt was the one acting like a loon and Sam had no right to bring Matt into it. Even if, unknown to both of them, he was the cause of it.

Kurt took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He could do this. He could walk in there, apologize to Matt for his boyfriend's insane behavior today and still be able to walk out without taking a trip to the dumpster. Surely Mike would have mentioned if some of the least liked members of the Titan athletic community were in there. At least he was relatively sure Mike would tell him. If Mike wanted his help in the future if he ever screwed up with Mercedes, he would have told him. It was probably just Matt and possibly one or two other football players. That was it. The entire team was not waiting behind that door to pounce on his skinny ass.

Walking through the door, he steeled himself with a deep breath. After all he was the reason the football team won a game this past season. He was a Cheerio. He had every right to go in here. Looking around the room, he did let a little sigh of relief escape as he noticed Matt was apparently the only one in the room.

Which was rather unfortunate since he had no choice but to focus on Matt, sitting on the bench in a black tank top, his arms flexing as he pulled the weight up and down in a steady pace. Oh this was _beyond_ a bad idea. This quite possibly was the worst idea he had ever had. Now he had a whole set of images to try to keep out of his head.

He should just turn and walk right back out the door. Clearly he could and should talk to Matt tomorrow. Tomorrow after he had a long talk with himself where he remembered things like he had a boyfriend and Matt was straight and crushes on straight guys never worked out, which he knew very well.

"Kurt?" Matt caught his eye in the mirror. "What are you doing here? Isn't this your worst nightmare?"

"Would you believe me if I said aversion therapy?"

"No." Matt stood up; wiping his brow with a towel he had thrown over his shoulder. Kurt tried very hard to look at anything else. "And I don't take you as someone with a death wish."

"Normally I don't but I needed to talk to you." Kurt admitted with a sigh. "I don't want to interrupt."

"Nah. I'm done." Matt shrugged. "Can't really do much more without Mike here to spot me. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Sam told me he talked with you today." Kurt admitted, looking into Matt's eyes.

"That. Yeah it was interesting." Matt allowed, shaking his head. "He was worried and had this idea that I might know what was going on."

"I'm sorry if he jumped down your throat. He should have talked to me instead of dragging you into this."

"He was worried about you. I understand that."

"What?"

"I mean…I...I understand the whole being worried about someone you're dating thing." Matt rushed out. Was that a blush Kurt was detecting on Matt's cheeks or was it just uncomfortably warm in here? Gaga knew he was feeling a little flushed himself right now.

"Right. But still he shouldn't have brought you into this. "

"Don't worry about it. I think he just thought I might know something because of our extra glee practices."

Kurt snapped his fingers. "That's the other reason I had to find you. Mr. Schue stopped me after my last class. Apparently Brad heard Puck bragging about how he and Artie were going to use fireworks and swords in their performance, so now Mr. Schue wants to approve everything before we present to the whole group. He wants to meet with us on Thursday. Work for you?"

Matt tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes trying to visualize his schedule. "Yeah that will work. Guess we'll need to practice some beforehand right?"

"Wouldn't hurt." Kurt allowed.

"Any plans tonight? I'm done. We can go to your house and work on it now if you want." Matt offered.

"No. No plans." Kurt smiled. "You get changed and I'll meet you there."

"Sounds good."

Kurt walked towards the door, closing his eyes tightly. Mercedes was so going to kick his ass for this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Will you all still love me after this?**

He clutched at the balled up pair of socks in his hand and threw them once again at the ceiling, only slightly satisfied with the accompanying soft thwack as the bundle of cotton made its way back down to him. Squeezing it between his fingers, he looked over to the clock sitting next to his bed. Eight fifteen. Sam let out a sigh. If he had even wondered it before, this seemed to be confirmation.

He made a balls up mistake.

Closing his eyes, he shook his head. He could still see Kurt's face transform from clearly hiding something to annoyance to exasperation as he pressed him yet again for the reason why Kurt was acting like Karofsky had been assigned as his lab partner. And then when had just mentioned not even Matt seemed to know what was up with him, all hell had broken loose.

While Sam had only know Kurt a little under three months, there had been a few times he had seen his boyfriend angry. The time Azimio mistakenly thought he could get away with shoving Tina into the closed for repairs men's room came to mind. Kurt had flown right into the goon's face, pulling Tina behind him and made enough of a racket until Finn and Puck had rounded the corner alerted by the yelling something was wrong. He still smiled when he remembered the unfortunate soccer mom who mistakenly thought she could wrest the last Marc Jacobs sweater out of Kurt's slim hands. From time to time Sam wondered if she had ever fully recovered her hearing from that day. And it went without saying there had been more than a few showdowns with Rachel over solos and her constant presence in the Hummel-Hudson household.

He had just never seen it turned on _him_. And just because he had asked Matt if he knew what was going on with Kurt.

It had seemed like a reasonable decision. These days Kurt spent more time with Matt than Mercedes thanks to their glee assignment and Mike actually acting on his feelings for Mercedes. Every time he has asked if Kurt was free after school for the past two weeks, the answer had always been no because he had something to do with Matt. If someone knew Kurt only from Facebook, the immediate impression was Matt was Kurt's best friend and had been for years.

Which Sam still thought was pretty damn strange considering the two had barely interacted prior Matt's Kurt-prescribed makeover. And he still wondered what they could possibly find to talk about all the time since it was often like pulling teeth to get Matt to say anything. For awhile he had thought Matt's presence in glee club was actually a well-constructed joke until he saw the guy dance. Then it all became clear.

He could understand how a friendship had sprung up. After all there was nothing Kurt like more than someone he thought had talent. And with their best friends so obviously into each other, it was probably a given at some point they would talk about how to get Mike or Mercedes to make the first move. After all Kurt had been obsessing about the entire time he had known him. Sam suspected a deeply hidden matchmaking streak was starting to rear its head in Kurt. It was probably for the best Artie and Tina had gotten together before it showed.

What he didn't understand was how close it seemed to become in practically no time. If there was one word that could describe Kurt, _guarded_ immediately sprang to mind. Not that there wasn't a good reason for that, Sam understood. While he had only recently moved to Lima, the small town he grew up in had the same bullies and ignorant morons calling the shots. He had been lucky. Cincinnati was close enough to drive to. While not the most progressive city on the planet, it was still a smidgen of acceptance to be found. The closest city Kurt had was Columbus and that was still a drive. Keeping walls up meant staying safe from the names and the taunts. Whoever said words didn't hurt didn't try growing up gay in small town America.

Like him, Kurt didn't let just anyone in. A lifetime of harassment had taught them to keep their distance. Trust was a hard fought commodity, gained over months and in actions. And once given, that person was family. One didn't date Kurt and not like his friends. You didn't like his friends and Kurt was coming near you. It was as simple as that.

And Sam did like Kurt's friends. He didn't just hang around with the glee club because it was the cool things to do. But he at least understood why Kurt was so fiercely loyal to them. Mercedes, Tina and Artie were supportive of Kurt's coming out. Finn had taken it upon himself to harass the bullies. Quinn consistently backed up Kurt's quest for more solos in glee. Even if she would never admit to it publically and then she would only claim it was because of the Cheerios, Santana had put the full weight of her head cheerleader status behind keeping the likes of Karofsky and Azimio at bay. If Kurt had gotten mad about his involving one of them, he wouldn't like it but he would understand it at least.

But Matt?

Yes Matt was helping with the bully situation, Sam acknowledged. But it wasn't a personal crusade the way it was with Finn. He didn't make a big deal about Kurt's sexuality but as far as Sam could tell, Matt didn't make a big deal over most things. That was what was so confusing. It wasn't that Sam disliked Matt, he just couldn't understand what had inspired such loyalty on Kurt's part. Sam just wasn't sure agreeing to a makeover was suddenly a one way ticket to trust.

Of course in the end it didn't really matter if he understood it or not. Kurt clearly was going to be friends with Matt. And it wasn't Sam's place to understand it. He knew that. And he should have just waited until Kurt told him what was going on today. He was just concerned. It just wasn't like Kurt to act so nervous about his own shadow. All he had really wanted to know was that nothing had happened to cause those nerves. If someone had made Kurt nervous, Sam wanted to know about it. He should know about it. It was his job as a boyfriend to know about it.

Sitting up, Sam grabbed for his keys on the nightstand. He clearly wasn't going to get anywhere just laying on his bed throwing socks around. He needed to talk to Kurt and apologize.

Sitting behind the wheel of his Mustang, Sam took a deep breath and steadied himself before going up the walk to the door. Yes that was Matt's Jeep sitting there on the street. They were probably rehearsing for their glee performance. He had heard from Tina about Mr. Schue now needing to approve everything and he knew Kurt would never let something be presented if it wasn't perfect. It was a good thing Matt was there. He could apologize to Matt in front of Kurt. If Matt was cool about it, and Sam honestly hoped he would be, then it would help get Kurt talking to him.

No the real issue was going to be Mr. Hummel. He had only met Kurt's father a handful of times and the man quite frankly scared him shitless. The older man hadn't said anything in so many words, but Sam had a very clear idea that if he did anything to hurt Kurt, Mr. Hummel would hurt him and knew plenty of places to hide his body so the police wouldn't find him. He would almost rather deal with Coach Sylvester over Mr. Hummel any day of the week.

"You're being an idiot." Sam told himself in a harsh whisper. "Kurt will let you in the house. Finn would let you in the house. Ms. Hudson would let you in the house. Mr. Hummel would only keep you outside on the porch until Kurt told him to let you in. Quit being a chicken and just go up there."

Taking a final breath, he forced himself to exit the car and walk the few steps up the walk. Glancing in to make sure Mr. Hummel wasn't sitting in front of the TV (ok he was still a chicken) he stopped short noticing Matt and Kurt in the living room. Well of course they would be there, Sam tried to reason. That was where the piano was. He knew Kurt was playing the piano for their piece. Of course that didn't' explain why they were currently throwing pillows at each other. Or why it didn't look like Matt had even taken his guitar out of his case. Or why _Hairspray_ of all movies was playing on the TV and popcorn was on the coffee table.

If he didn't know better, Sam would swear this looked like a date. More than a little odd for a guy with a boyfriend and his straight friend.

Knocking on the door, Sam waiting to see who was going to open it. If it was Kurt everything was going to go fine, he told himself. It if it was Matt, something was going to go wrong. He smiled when Kurt open the door.

"Can we talk?"

"You know it's kinda a bad time….." Kurt hemmed, his eyes darting back into the living room.

"I saw Matt's car." Sam said quickly. "If you're rehearsing…."

"No. No. We're done." Matt answered for Kurt, coming towards the door with the guitar case in his hand. "You stay. I've got to get going."

"I don't mean to run you off…." Sam started before Matt waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. We've got the song down. And we've established Kurt's never going to keep up with me on the dance floor. I have to go."

"Look before you do, I'm sorry if I harassed you today." Sam said quickly, keeping one eye on Kurt the entire time. "I shouldn't have dragged you into my issues."

"It's fine." Matt responded. "No hard feelings. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Sam agreed as Matt moved past both of them to his car. "He really is a nice guy."

"Yeah. The best." Kurt answered softly.


	20. Chapter 20

_Did you tell him yet?_

Matt shook his head as he looked at Leah's text. So much for her promise about not pressuring him into anything. Every day since his impromptu trip to see her, she had texted him the exact same question. He had hoped today would prove an exception given he was currently in a bus with the rest of the glee club heading to Columbus. And her continued promises/threats about coming to the Invitational. Of course knowing Leah, he was probably lucky she was texting this question to him and not asking in front of Kurt.

His fingers flew across the keyboard of his phone. _No. But remind me to tell you about the advice for our piece. You'll laugh._

Shifting his eyes to the front of the bus where Mr. Schue was sitting talking with Brad Matt again wondered how on Earth Mr. Schue had hit upon possibly the worst advice ever. Convincing them to sing Lady Gaga songs in full costumes would have been better.

"_It's a great song guys." Mr. Schue smiled as leaned his arms on the top of the piano. Matt and Kurt exchanged proud smiles from their positions at opposite ends of the instrument. They had both known going with a song so unknown was a risk, but that was the assignment right? "Really. Great choice."_

"_It was Kurt's idea." Matt offered up quickly._

"_You're the one who kills it." Kurt returned quickly. _

"_Clearly you're a great team." Mr. Schue had interrupted them with a laugh. "And modest. It's a nice change in here."_

_Meeting each other's eyes, they tried to not laugh at the obvious reference to Santana and Rachel who had been in the room right before them. Walking right past their waiting forms, neither girl noticed as they argued their way down the hall. They hadn't heard everything but words like "delusional", "uneducated" and "virgin glory hound" had made them crack up. Kurt had texted Artie and told him to make sure he brought the video camera on performance day. If Santana and Rachel started an all out throw down in the choir room, everyone would want to see it._

"_It's a group project right?" Matt managed to get out without laughing. Kurt was clearly too close to breaking to actually respond and settled for nodding his agreement._

"_I'm glad you both understand that. Like I said it's a great song and I like your staging. There's just one thing you need to work on." Mr. Schue looked at both of them, with something in his eye that looked to Matt like he was trying very hard not to enjoy what he was about to say. "It's a love song. A song about passion and desperately needing someone."_

_Mr. Schue stepped over towards Matt, clasping his hands on Matt's shoulders. "You have to open your eyes and look at what's in front of you."_

"_Excuse me?" Matt and Kurt managed to squeak out in unison. _

"_You're keeping your eyes closed when you sing."Mr. Schue clarified, his smile widening a little as both of them looked as if he grew another head. "You're singing a love song to no one. It looks like you are trying to remember your lyrics."_

"_Oh." Matt stammered out, feeling his cheeks start to flush. "I didn't know…."_

"_I never noticed." Kurt cut in quickly. "I guess I've been too busy concentrating on the keys…."_

"_It's ok." Mr. Schue assured them with a wave of his hands. "It's pretty common. Watch a lot of singers who do leads in bands. They do it. Actually Kurt there's a pretty famous story about Adam Pascal doing it right up until Rent opened. Since this is your first solo Matt, I hadn't noticed it before. You just need to concentrate on keeping your eyes open."_

"_Right. Ok. Makes sense." Matt nodded. How hard could it be keep his eyes open? He did it all day after all._

"_Kurt, when you guys practice keep your eyes on him. If he closes them, stop playing and start again." Mr. Schue instructed. _

"_Sure." Kurt nodded. "That would probably help."_

"_And Matt." Mr. Schue bounced his finger up and down, a sure sign he had an idea. "After you keep your eyes open, you need to pick a person to concentrate on. You're singing a song about passion. If you want the audience to feel that passion, they need to feel you connect with someone. "_

"_What are you saying Mr. Schue?" Matt questioned slowly._

"_When you perform this, pick a team member to sing the song to. And while you're practicing, you'll have to sing it to Kurt."_

Even now, two days later Matt could feel his cheeks burn at the mere memory of the words. The next half hour had been a lesson in silent humiliation. Matt had sung and re-sung that damn song so many times he was almost sick of it. And every time he had closed his eyes, Mr. Schue had stopped him and made him open them. He took back every positive thought he had ever had about Mr. Schue. The man was clearly on level with Coach Sylvester in terms of torturing students.

It didn't help that Kurt had nearly run off the second they had finished, half-heartedly mumbling something about plans with Sam. So apparently they had made up, not that Matt expected anything less from them. And even though it killed him, he had to give Sam credit. The swim freak was at least _trying_ to be nicer to him. At least when they ran into each other in the halls, there wasn't an undercurrent of hostility from Sam and since he had been able to hide his absolute disdain for Sam's existence so far this, Matt was confident there wasn't nothing negative coming from him.

Looking at the other side of the bus, he saw Kurt sitting with Quinn since Mike had pulled Mercedes down with him. Matt smiled a little at the sight of his best friend leaning back with his arm around Mercedes. At least one of them was happy. Apparently it was his lot in life to be miserable and taunted by his sister.

The buzz of his phone indicated the receiving of a new message. He scanned the words before looking up to find where Santana was sitting.

_Staring again wimp. _

She didn't even try to hide her delight as she waved to him before turning her attention back to Puck. He rolled his eyes at her. Still she had a point. It was a little hard to not be obvious while on a bus with only 12 people. He looked in front of him, only to find Rachel smiling softly at him. Oh good. From one taunting him to one determined to play therapist. Why couldn't she have just sat with Finn instead of behind him? "Rachel don't start."

"I wasn't going to say anything." She held up her hand in protest. "I do think you're being ridiculous but so long as you are capable of setting aside your emotions and perform like a professional, then I can let this pass for now."

He smiled a little at her speech, delivered at the speed of light. Only Rachel would treat a high school Invitational as a professional opportunity. "Of course I can be professional."

"Excellent. And on the way back we can discuss the classic love behind the scenes love stories of American theater and see which lessons we can apply to your own unfortunate situation."

Matt sighed and lowered his head on the seat back. Maybe dealing with Santana was the easier option.

* * *

"Uh-oh" Quinn whispered. "Matt's been Rachel-ed."

Kurt, Mike and Mercedes all whipped their head around to see Rachel talking a mile a minute and Matt trying to look interested in anything she was saying. Trying and failing.

"Why isn't Finn there?" Mike wondered. "I thought the benefit of them dating was to save the rest of this from this?"

"Brittany." Kurt sighed, pointed to where the cheerleader had Finn cornered in the back of the bus. "I think she thinks the group assignment meant she was now dating Finn. "

As if he felt their eyes on him, Matt turned his head slightly and mouthed the words "Help me" at the foursome.

As the rest of them tried to duck their head to avoid Rachel's eyes, Kurt shrugged an apology to Matt. It was the most they had talked since that highly awkward rehearsal with Mr. Schue. How had he not noticed Matt kept his eyes closed when he sang? Well that was probably easy to miss considering he had been concentrating on _not_ looking at Matt. And then to sit there and listen to Matt have to sing a love song to him? One day he was going to sit down and have a long talk with Mr. Schue about how his assignments always meant additional torture for him.

He closed his eyes. All he needed to do was just concentrate on this performance. Focusing on Matt lead to things like stupid fights with Sam. Alright he wasn't exactly complaining about the making up there, but still. It was a stupid fight over nothing. Absolutely nothing. And furthermore he was not going to think any more about how Matt looked into his eyes to sing that song. Besides it wasn't like Matt was going to be looking at him when it came to perform. He'd probably sing to Mercedes or Quinn. No definitely Quinn. The blonde would love it and if he set it up before hand, then Matt wouldn't' freak out during the performance.

Wait a minute. He looked back and forth between Quinn and Matt. Why had he not thought of this before? Quinn constantly talked about needing a great guy. Matt was a great guy. They ran in the same crowds in school. She was a cheerleader. He was a football player. It was almost a little sickening in its clichéd sugary goodness. This was the answer to all his problems. He would get Matt to sing to Quinn. And then work on getting them together, exactly as he spectacularly succeeded with Mike and Mercedes.

With a smile, Kurt settled back against his seat. This was good. This was a step in the right direction. This would work and then everything would get back to normal.


	21. Chapter 21

**_For the record I am completely aware that field trips don't actually work like this but if Glee can act like there are no seasonal changes in Ohio over the course of a school year than I can hand-wave legal things ok? Ok!_**

"You guys were completely awesomesauce!" Leah announced as she threw herself into Matt's arms after the Invitational was finally over. He grinned down at her obvious enthusiasm. They had done great, better than great. He remembered Mr. Schue telling them once he knew mid-way through the first song his glee club was going to win Nationals. Now Matt knew what he was talking about. It wasn't even mid-way through the first song when Matt realized they were going to take first today.

Since Matt had officially outgrown her three years ago, Leah had to reach up to smack his arm. "Ow. What the hell Lee?"

"That was for not telling me how good you all are." Leah waved her finger at him before hitting him again. "And that's for not noticing my truly rocking outfit."

"Oh but I did notice it. It's kinda hard not to." Matt pointed out. She had tied her hair into two ponytails, decorated with the scarlet red of McKinley. Her plain white t-shirt had been decorated with red felt letters spelling out "New Directions Rock". He wasn't even going to comment on the large yellow sign she had in her hand. "I thought we agreed Steven and Gabe were the embarrassing siblings. We're supposed to be the cool ones."

"This is cool. You know nothing." Leah countered easily. "Besides I didn't know how to dress to impress this guy…."

"Leah!" He groaned under his breath and he dragged her away from the crowd of club members and assorted parents that had gathered at the front of the auditorium entrance. "Would you keep it down? You know I haven't said anything and you know this since you kept texting me my entire bus ride over here."

"Relax Matty." Leah laughed as she pulled his fingers off her wrist, giving him a wink. "The only ones paying attention to me are clearly trying to figure out who the fox is with you. And trust me when I say they aren't trying to listen to my words. "

Rolling his eyes, he twisted his head to see she was annoyingly correct. The only people not paying any attention to them were the girls, Kurt and Mike. And he was relatively sure Mike was just because he hadn't seen Leah yet. While Artie and Finn at least just looked confused as to who exactly Leah was, Puck definitely looked interested. Just what he needed in his life right now; Puck interested in his sister. "I'm going to kill you for this."

"What? I thought it was a rather ingenious way of figuring this out without making you point him out to me. That way you can remain all silent and tortured like you apparently love to be and I can see what your type is. Sounds like a win-win to me Matty."

"Sounds like typical Leah logic mixed up with a chance to embarrass me."

"Well that too but that still falls under win-win." Leah shrugged her eyes landing on where Kurt stood with Finn and their parents. "So that's him huh? Very talented singer. And he could almost keep up with you and Mike with choreography. Based on first impressions he'll pass but of course that could change when I talk to him."

"Oh you are not talking to him."

"Of course I am. How else am I going to know if he's good enough for my favorite little brother?"

"You aren't because that's none of your business and have you forgotten the whole he has a boyfriend thing again?"

"Matty how many times do I have to tell you high school romances don't last? You really need to stop talking life lessons from shows on the CW."

"Leah?" Mr. Schue strolled over to where they were standing. "How are you doing?"

"Great Mr. Schue. Wish I could tell you I remembered more Spanish than I do." Leah shrugged her shoulders. "And everything is all set. All we have to do is show up."

Catching the suspicious eye her brother cast in her direction, Leah smiled her brightest smile at him. "What? You think I would let you come all the way down here and not try to extend that time? Besides after I talked with Mr. Schue about how hard you all have worked this year, I had to do something for you."

"Why does this scare me?" Matt wondered as Mike finally noticed his sister and came towards them.

"Leah! Nice to see you here!" Mike picked her up and twirled her around, earning a glare from Mercedes and a laugh from Kurt. Pointing to Leah, Kurt mouthed the words "your sister?" in Matt's direction. Nodding the identification was correct; Matt rolled his eyes to indicate his annoyance.

"Same here Twinkle Toes." Leah laughed as Mike finally put her down. "Didn't know you had moves like that Slick."

"Only because you kept turning me down." Mike mimed being shot through the heart. "How could I dance when I was so heartbroken?"

"Yeah, I've seen how heartbroken you are on Facebook." Leah teased. "You going to introduce me to the girl who's shooting me death looks or do you just love sleeping in the dog house?"

Matt had to laugh as Mike winced at Leah's casual mention of Mercedes. Yeah his best friend better introduce her to Mercedes in the next five minutes if he wanted to still have a girlfriend by the time they all loaded back into the bus. "Yeah Mike. Don't you want to introduce your girlfriend to Leah?"

"She can't embarrass me. I'm not related to her." Mike pointed out with a cheery grin. "Hey everybody. This is Leah. Matt's sister."

Mike ushered Leah closer to the rest of the crowd as Matt noticed Puck moving towards him. Sighing as his formerly-Mohawked friend stopped Matt shook his head. "Is there a reason you came over here besides to state at my sister's ass?"

"Nope. Mainly that. And to ask why you had a SILF and never told me. "

"Yeah that's a mystery for the ages." Matt agreed sarcastically.

Puck either chose to ignore the sarcasm or (more likely) didn't pick up on it as he continued to shake his head appreciatively as Leah was introduced to the rest of the club. "I thought you understood the bro code. Your sister is a fox and I'm a stud. It should be a natural."

"Yeah a natural if I hated her. I actually like Leah most of the time." Matt pointed out. "I'd like to keep it that way. Just do me a favor and don't' be you until we get on the bus?"

Before Puck could say anything else, Mr. Schue held up his hand to get everyone's attention. "First I wanted to say one more time how excellent you all did today! First place!" The small crowd of teens and family members broke out into cheers as Rachel held up the slightly obnoxiously large trophy as far above her head as she could manage it. "You guys have been working hard all year and today it paid off. And while this was a great reward for all that work, I have something else in mind."

It was only then that Matt noticed the parents had knowing smiles on their faces and Leah had that look on her face when a present she had picked out was about to opened. Mr. Schue moved over and pulled Leah next to him. "I'm glad you've all met Leah because she was instrumental in this.

So this was what a panic attack felt like, Matt marveled as he felt his heart start to speed up and his breath begin to shorten. He had always wondered.

"Thanks to Leah and her friends, we all have tickets to see _Mama Mia_ tonight." Mr. Schue continued with a proud smile on his face. "The bus will come back tomorrow after we do a tour of OSU. Your parents all know and sent bags with Mr. Hummel and Ms. Hudson, who also volunteered to help chaperone tonight. "

As everyone else chattered excitedly (and tried to explain to Puck why seeing _Mama Mia_ was not in fact the opposite of badass), Matt tried to smile. It was a great surprise. If anyone but his sister had planned it. Why did he feel like this was going to be one long exercise in torture? Seeing Leah wave to him from across the crowd, Matt knew the answer. Because this was his sister and clearly she had decided to play matchmaker.

He was going to kill her.


	22. Chapter 22

The ancient freshman English teacher Mrs. Kettlemeir was famous for telling every single one of her classes every single day that everything made sense in context. Never had Kurt found that statement truer than after seeing Leah Rutherford in action. Ever since Mr. Schue made his announcement, Leah had been a whirlwind of motion, directing everyone to cars, easily sorting people into groups and leading the way on the brief trip to the hotel before crowding into a small restaurant she swore was great for dinner. She talked, she teased, and she bounced. The girl was perpetual motion and could probably exhaust Rachel.

Add Leah to two hyper-active younger brothers and mother that didn't seem to know a stranger to hear Matt tell it, it was no wonder Matt (and his father to a lesser extent) was so quiet. He probably figured he wasn't going to get a word in edgewise and just gave up, Kurt reasoned. And most likely, he had been right that assumption. Kurt wasn't sure he had seen Leah's mouth stop moving since the moment Mr. Schue gave up control to her.

"So, now that everyone else is settled you and I can talk." Leah smiled at him as she sat down in the empty chair next to him. "I'm Leah by the way in case you have an incredible terrible short term memory."

"I remembered. Kurt." He smiled back at her. "And I'm glad to see you have better taste than that shirt implied at the performance today."

"Hey. I am all about school spirit." Leah laughed.

"And the sign was clearly all about embarrassing your brother." Kurt guessed, referring to the yellow cardboard creation she had held up throughout most of their performance that spelled out "Matt is Awesome" in glitter. Along with the rest of the team, he had almost erupted into giggles at the first sight of it and if it hadn't been for Matt's whispered threat of skinning them all alive on the bus if they so much as chuckled they probably would have. As it was probably only he and Mike were the only ones on stage reasonably confident Matt really wouldn't do anything _that_ drastic.

"Well yeah. Don't you have a sibling you love to torture?"

"It works more the other way around with us." Kurt admitted gesturing to where Finn sat between a still dueling Rachel and Santana. Ok so he couldn't actually claim credit for that particular event but it was fun to watch Finn grow ever increasingly uncomfortable and anxious. "Although you are doing quiet the job tonight so I thank you."

Following Kurt's gaze, Leah looked over and laughed. "Your welcome. That particular seating arrangement just looked like fun if I could swing it. Plus since I made sure Matt sat over there, I figured if it got too heated he would step in since he's annoyingly nice like that."

Kurt had to hold back another wave of giggles at the look Matt shot his sister as he caught them looking at him. Leaning down, he returned with a pen Kurt assumed he had grabbed out of Santana's open bag on the floor. Scribbling quickly on the back of a napkin, he held it up for both of them to read. "Whatever she says, it's a lie. "

"Yes sadly that's true."Leah mocked sighed. "He's not perfect."

"I had my suspicions of such." Kurt nodded sagely. Maybe it was closer to say he had hopes of such things. It was so much easier to get over a crush once you found out they did things like drink directly out of the milk carton and placed the now diseased container back in the refrigerator for poor unsuspecting souls to use on their cereal a few minutes later. Kurt still felt an involuntary gag at that particular memory.

"Yes. He…." Leah leaned closer to him and whispered dramatically "can't change a spare tire. It's an embarrassment to the entire family."

"Well that explains why he swore me to secrecy when I had to do that for him."

"You changed his tire?" Leah giggled.

"Yes." Kurt huffed. "My dad does own a garage after all. I've worked around cars since I was 8 I'll have you…"

"Calm down honey. I wasn't going there. Just I'm pretty sure I now have confirmation that a great majority of his friends have changed his tire in the past year. It's absolutely pathetic that he can't figure it out yet."

"Sorry." Kurt blushed a little at her laugh. "I get a little touchy about that."

"Let me guess, no one actually believes you can do it until you show them up?" Leah guessed. "Yeah I get that."

"Not everyone. Just _certain_ someones." Kurt allowed.

"Certain someones? Like the guy who keeps winking at me?" Leah motioned with her head towards where Puck was sitting; trying to push off the paper hat Brittany had placed on his head without the blonde noticing.

"Not so much Puck today but the Puck at the start of school? Sure."

"Puck? That's _Puck_?"

"Oh that's all he needs to hear, that his rep has reached Columbus." Kurt groaned. "But yes that's Puck."

Leah held up one finger and smiled with a gleam in her eyes. "If you can indulge me for just one minute, I can win twenty bucks from my brother."

"Sure…"

Clearing her throat, Leah spoke in a voice loud enough to carry across the entire restaurant. "No I will not go out with you Puck."

It was the height of being undignified to actually spit water out of one's mouth , but it was exactly what Kurt did at the sight of Leah's calm face and Puck's outright confusion. Covering his mouth to keep from laughing any more (after all it was still Puck) Kurt looked up from the table to see Matt doing the exact same thing. Catching each other's eyes it was too much for either one and they exploded into laughter, quickly joined by the rest of the club. Even Mr. Schue and Brad seemed to be trying to keep it together.

"There. Now that the unnecessary sexual tension has been removed from the room, we can just relax and have a good time." Leah announced, still laughing herself.

* * *

"He's adorable. I love him and if you don't make a move you're an idiot" Leah whispered out of the side of her mouth as she slid into the end seat of the row. "Plus you owe me twenty bucks."

Looking down the aisle to see Kurt safely seated out of earshot, Matt rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you that t-shirt I saw you eying when we came in here. That should cover it."

"Ok that's true but still he really is great." Leah patted his arm. "I can see why this sucks so hard for you."

"Thanks. I had forgotten about all that for ten minutes." Matt pointed out, looking over to make sure Brittany was still trying to figure out the whole Playbill thing and Santana trying to shove Puck off of her to pay attention to them.

"Again all could be avoided if you just tell the truth. But since you seem to like misery, I will say if spandex, glitter, platform boots and disco music doesn't make you forget your issues for awhile, there really is no hope for you."

* * *

It really wasn't fair to consider _Mamma Mia_ an actual musical, Kurt debated as the ridiculously silly ending number began. First off it was a jukebox musical based on the songs of ABBA of all the groups in the world. And there was no story to speak of. Really? The idea of a DNA test to solve this whole "who fathered Sophie" question never gets considered? But, Kurt allowed, it didn't try to pretend to be in the class of _West Side Story_ or _Next To Normal_. It was just a big ball of cheesy fun. He shouldn't have been surprised the songs lent themselves so well to dancing, after all it was disco music, but some of those numbers had been damn impressive. It wasn't just him who hadn't been able to stop talking about the chorus line of men in swim fins at intermission. (And it probably wasn't just him who nearly cracked up at the mental image of Finn trying to dance with the props.)

Which all went to say that while he would never in a million years and probably not even on his death bed admit to liking this show, he was standing up with the rest of the audience at the curtain call with a big smile on his face.

As the actress who played Donna started into the encore version of Dancing Queen, encouraging everyone to sing along and dance with them, Kurt found himself singing along. Standing between Mercedes and Quinn, he threw his arms over their shoulders as they began to sway in time with the beat before Finn jostled them, motioning for them to look down the aisle.

Seeing the rest of the club paying more attention to whatever it was in the aisle rather than the stage, Kurt strained to look around the heads of the rest of his team. Giving up, he lifted himself on top of his seat, actually being on the same level as Finn for once in his life.

There in the aisle Leah and Matt were dancing some routine they had clearly done for years. They twisted and turned in perfect time with each other. Clearly they were restricting their movements due to the tight space but it was still breathtaking to watch. As the spotlights swirled around them, Matt's face almost glowed with the combination of his smile and the laugh he was trying to contain as Leah made faces at him whenever they faced each other. They were attracting attention from every nearby theater patron and Kurt was willing to bet they would get applause to rival the cast once they finished.

As the music began to reach its conclusion, a single spotlight stilled on the siblings as they continued with something they must have done since childhood. As the last note faded and the applause began, Kurt felt a firm tug on his sleeve. Looking down to make sure he didn't land on Quinn's adorable black kitten heels as he was yanked back to solid ground, he looked up to find himself face to face with one seriously annoyed Mercedes.

"When we get back to the hotel, you and I are having one mother of a long talk about this dopey love-struck look on your face White Boy. And don't think you're getting out of it by inviting Mike to come with you."


	23. Chapter 23

"Boy have you lost your damn mind?" Mercedes announced as she swung open the door to Kurt's room he was sharing with Artie. Looking up from where he sat on the bed with his phone pressed to his ear, Kurt shot her a confused look as to how she was even able to get in here in the first place. The door locked when Artie left the room. And he was positive about that because he checked when they came back from the show.

"And don't think you can get out of this by pretending to be on the phone. Do I look like a fool to you?" Mercedes rolled her eyes as she grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Cedes…."

"Don't you Cedes me." Mercedes warned. "I told you we were talking about this."

"Talking about what?" An amused voice came through the line and into Mercedes's ear. She fixed her best "oh no you are not doing this" face on her best friend, who appropriately grimaced.

"Oh hello Sam." She said slowly, drawling out the name as long as she could. "Didn't realize he was talking to you."

"Who else would he be talking to?" Sam laughed.

"Good point. Who else would he be talking if not his _boyfriend_?" Mercedes shook her head as Kurt closed his eyes. "Sam can he call you back?"

"Are you going to let him survive?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"And if I say no, then you're coming after me next, right?"

"Pretty much." Mercedes agreed with a smile that chilled Kurt's blood. Oh he knew that smile. That was the smile she used before she jammed the knife into someone's back. And this time it was aimed at _him_.

"Then tell I'll hopefully talk to him later."

"Good choice Sam." Mercedes said in a sing-song voice as she hung up the phone. "You…you are in so much trouble Hummel."

"I didn't do anything Mercedes." Kurt pointed out. "And how did you get in here anyway?"

"I took Artie's key when he went to see Tina. Not like he'll need it for awhile." Mercedes shrugged. "You really didn't think hiding in this room would work did you?"

"I hoped." Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah well you hoped wrong." Mercedes plopped down on the bed next to him and reached out to smack the back of his head. "Are you crazy? We talked about this."

"And I've been following the plan."

"Oh I don't think so. Following the plan meant no more practices at your place."

"The choir room was booked and you know Mr. Schue wants to see everything now. That's Puck and Artie's fault."

"Yeah and I'm sure watching a movie is so relative to your practice." Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. "Sam told me he saw you two watching _Hairspray_."

"We were debating on choreography?" Kurt attempted.

"Yeah you so need to work on better excuses to sell yourself. Kurt what the hell are you thinking? Matt's straight."

"I know." Kurt groaned as he fell backwards across the bed covering his face with his hand. The slight shift on the bed let him know Mercedes had followed his lead. "I keep reminding myself of that very fact every day. Every time I see him. And I also remind myself I have a boyfriend so you don't have to repeat yourself there."

"Then you also know that you need to get over this. The last time I saw that look on your face tonight? You had completely missed the fact Finn somehow tripped over both feet while standing still."

"I'm trying." He promised her. "Today is the first time in two days I've really talked to him outside of glee. And even today it wasn't much. I spent more time talking to his sister than him."

"Yeah but most of us spent more time talking to the waiters than Matt."

"I keep telling you he's shy."

"Ok see? You really need to stop defending him anytime someone points out he doesn't talk a lot. I don't think you even know you're doing it half the time. It's just a fact Kurt. No one in glee means anything by it when we say it."

"I don't automatically do it do I?" Kurt looked over at her with a questioning gaze.

Nodding her head sadly, Mercedes let out a sigh. It really was hard to stay mad at him when he looked as pathetic as a puppy dog waiting to be chewed out for messing up the rug. "I know you're trying but you've got to do something else. Because big surprise here, your plan isn't working."

"I know. And I'm probably getting worse right?"

"Well you haven't serenaded him in front of the entire club yet so I think we still have hope."

"Ha. Ha."

"Kurt you're my boy. You know that. And I haven't told Sam anything about _that_ situation. But you have to admit it's similar and you didn't swear everyone else to secrecy like you did me. It's entirely possibly Sam might mention something and someone will make a joke about _that_ and you're in a worse mess than you are now. Do you really want that?"

"No." Kurt admitted sitting up. "It would also probably help if Matt wasn't single and just around to hang out with."

"Maybe…." Mercedes agreed as she stood up. "Didn't seem to help so much with Finn."

"That was different." Kurt protested. "That was more about Rachel than Finn."

"And Quinn."

"I never once attempted to sabotage Quinn." Kurt defended himself. "I kept the baby secret remember? I could have just as easily told."

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders, all the recognition of his point he knew he was ever going to get from her. "Besides my new plan is brilliant and helping me get over this is just a side benefit of it."

"Why does this scare me?"

"Because you have no vision. " Kurt shook his head. "I'm going to set up Quinn and Matt and then everything will get back to normal."

"That's your plan?" Mercedes asked unblinking.

"Yes."

With a groan she threw herself back against the bed. "You are so hopeless."

"I am not."

"You are too but you are far too hopeless to hear me right now. So tell me about this brilliant plan so I can prepare myself for the fallout."

"Your confidence is overwhelming. Please stop."

"Just hit me."

Sliding down against the hallway wall, Matt looked down at his phone. Mercedes had knocked on his and Mike's door twenty minutes ago, agitated and muttering something about "that fool boy". It took Mike about ten minutes to even get her to stop talking under her breath. Figuring some sort of fight might be brewing or some other couple thing he had no experience with, Matt had made an excuse of seeing what Puck was up and left the room.

And he had gone down to Puck and Finn's room. He had just left when he found Puck trying to figure out how to unscramble the porn channel. Matt had gleamed that Finn and Rachel were hanging out in her room, which meant Tina was most likely hiding in Kurt and Artie's room. There was always the option of going and finding Quinn, Santana and Brittany but he had overheard Mr. Hummel talking about "room checks" and "no more teenage pregnancies if I can help it." It was probably a better option to stay out here and out of trouble. Which left him sitting in the hallway wondering how many games of Tetris it took before he officially fried his brain.

"Lose your room too?" Kurt's voice asked from his left. Looking over, Matt couldn't help but smile as he noticed the amused look on Kurt's face.

"Yeah Mercedes came to see Mike. Didn't exactly want to be an audience."

"Same here." Kurt nodded as he sat down next to him. "There's really only so much happy couple you can take when your boyfriend's out of town."

"Yeah I'll take your word on that one."

"Sorry. I know I keep telling you I'll find you a great girl and I've been slacking. But that's all about to change."

"It is?"

Kurt nodded and placed his hand on Matt's forearm. "I know the perfect girl for you. And you already know her so we don't even have to worry about your shyness. Although trust me, the girls eat that stuff up."

"The perfect girl? You know the perfect girl for me?"

"Quinn."

Matt coughed to try to cover his laugh. "Quinn? You think Quinn is the perfect girl for me?"

"It's so blindingly obvious I'm surprised it's taken me this long to realize it."

"Well that's cause it's a crazy idea."

"It's not crazy. She's wonderful. You're great. It's so perfect Hallmark could have come up with it."

"Quinn is wonderful. I don't want to date her."

"Give me one good reason why not."

"I don't like her like that?"

"Because she's always dated one of your friends and unlike Puck, you respect that."

"And that's the other thing. Puck. I'm not dealing with Puck over something like this. He's a little scary and he owns nun-chucks."

"Puck is too busy chasing Santana's perfectly tone ass to even notice if someone was dating Quinn."

"He'd notice. Trust me he'd notice."

"You're being ridiculous." Kurt declared as he stood up. "You two are perfect for each other. I know it and soon you will."

As the other boy turned and started back down the hall, Matt lowered his head onto his knees. It would have been far too easy to just give Kurt the perfectly honest and logical answer that he didn't want to date Quinn because he was gay. But of course he didn't and now Kurt was on a matchmaking mission to fix him up with the former cheerleader. Dear God Leah had been right. He did apparently love misery.


	24. Chapter 24

"I think I'm supposed to sit here." Quinn smiled at him as she stood in next to his seat on the bus.

"Supposed to?" Matt questioned, arching an eyebrow upwards. Glancing around he tried to catch Kurt's eye to glare at him. Damn it he had told him. Multiple times. All day long. Every chance he could get during the campus tour. Under no circumstances was Kurt to attempt to engineer a match between him and Quinn. And of course, as he suspected, Kurt had dismissed his objections as some sign of really liking Quinn and not wanting to admit.

Somehow, Kurt managed to sit next to Brittany. Seeing Matt's look, Kurt just smiled brightly at him and gestured for him to let Quinn sit down.

"If I don't he's going to get twenty times worse." Quinn noted dryly.

"Is that possible?"

"I don't really want to find out." Quinn admitted as she slid next to Matt, carefully smoothing her denim skirt over the tops of her legs. "With Kurt sometimes I find it's just best to go with it for a little bit until he focuses on a new project."

"So he told you this brilliant idea he had that we are perfect for each other?" Matt asked leaning against the seat back and stretching his legs. How he wished Kurt was sitting in front of him so he could kick him right now.

"He didn't have to exactly tell me. Kurt's about as hard to read as a saran wrap. We should never let him go to Vegas. He'd lose everything in about five minutes."

"True. Did he at least come up with a decent story?"

"It was at least plausible." Quinn allowed. "Everything centered on you not getting Rachel'd on the way back. God forbid he actually volunteers himself of course."

"Of course. But the day she gets him? That throw down we all have bets on is so happening."

Quinn nodded her agreement, her blonde hair sliding over her shoulders. "No doubt. So somehow he had it all worked out that to get Finn near Rachel required him to sit near Brittany and me to sit with you."

"Well cause that makes total sense. He does realize she's probably going to think she's dating him again right?"

"Serves him right." Quinn shrugged. "God of everyone here, the last person I expected to be all Susie Matchmaker was Kurt. Tina, yes. Rachel? Completely. Kurt I expect to at least have sense."

"Yeah about that. Look Quinn…"

"Relax Matt." Quinn patted his arm. "I'm no more interested in dating you than I think you are interested in me. This is strictly to keep Kurt from planning something more elaborate."

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved or insulted by that." Matt laughed lightly, trying to conceal his concern. If he was so obvious that Santana and Rachel had picked up on his feelings for Kurt, then surely Quinn could have.

"I don't mean anything by it. It's just we've been friends since second grade. Dating you would almost be like dating my brother if I had one. It would be slightly grosser than that pantsuit Rachel is wearing."

"Oh I just had a mental image of making out with Leah. So didn't need that."

"Right and since using reasoning with Kurt…."

"Leads to him dismissing it as denial." Matt finished for her.

"I have a suggestion. We do this bus ride back together. We go out after glee for coffee and then tell him it didn't work out for whatever reason. And then we move on with life. Everyone is happy."

"And if he's convinced we just didn't try hard enough?"

"We point him in the direction of a new project. Mike and Mercedes can always develop problems."

"He wouldn't be able to resist fixing that."

"Exactly and then he'll forget all about this."

"I think I forgot how devious you could be Quinn Fabray."

"Matt Rutherford I ruled this school and I will do it again."

"Yes my Queen." Matt did an abbreviated bow with a salute that caused Quinn to giggle. "So where should we tell him we're going when he pounces on us the second we get back?"

"Jackson's. The new place downtown." Quinn answered him quickly before looking down at her feet. Matt regarded her quizzically. Since this whole plan was her idea, he had expected her to suggest a place but not that quickly. And judging by the blush she was trying to hide behind her hair, she hadn't expected to blurt it out that quickly either.

"Quinn is there something special about Jackson's I need to know about? "

"No. I just…I've just wanted to go there since it opened and this is my first chance."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Honestly Matt. There's no special reason about the place. I just want to go there."

"Ok. But if there is a reason, just so you know I am really good at keeping secrets."

"Are you now?" Quinn turned to him, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Trust me Quinn. The things I know would turn this town on its ear."

* * *

As he saw Quinn smile up at something Matt said, Kurt knew he should feel a surge of pride. Clearly he was right and these two were perfect for each other. Just look at them, he told himself. Completely adorable just sitting there and talking. God help them if they did something truly cute like hold hands. The football player and the cheerleader, walking talking sickenly sweet clichés of teenage perfection come to life.

Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? Matt was everything Quinn had been telling him she wanted in a guy after all the drama with Finn and Puck. A good guy that could make her laugh. Sweet but not so sweet that she would feel bad if she became the raging bitch cheerleader they all knew and feared. Talented. Cute. And Matt needed someone like Quinn to help push him past his shyness, get him doing things he hadn't considered before. Quinn wouldn't mind being the more social butterfly and Matt would allow her to just relax once in a while.

He would be texting Mercedes right now, if Brittany hadn't grabbed his phone declaring it pretty. He would be pointing out to her that clearly all of his plans didn't spectacularly fail on him as she claimed. All she had to do was look at how perfectly adorable and happy Matt and Quinn were being and she would see. See that he was right, she was wrong and the next pedicure was clearly going to be on her. This was going to be his biggest triumph, well after Dad and Carole of course. There was clearly no topping that one.

But he wasn't doing that, or feeling any of that. As Brittany chattered on his ear about her diary reading cat named Dog, (He didn't even want to know the story behind that one.) all he could do was stare at the back of Matt and Quinn's heads and feel this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't the blinding hatred that seeing Rachel with Finn used to cause. It was a twisted, churning sensation that something wasn't right with the picture. Or rather that something was missing from the picture. Some nagging little detail that he couldn't visualize right now. And even though he knew it was ridiculous (after all who was more obsessed with details than him?), some part of him actually believed if he just kept looking at them he could figure out what it exactly wasn't there.

And he was going to figure it out. Because his friends deserved nothing but the best and this was supposed to help them. And him too, but mainly them. And he was going to make sure they got it.


	25. Chapter 25

"How many times do I have to tell you this isn't a date?" Matt groaned as Kurt pushed past him and made a beeline for his closet. At the back of his mind, Matt realized that was just a horrible joke waiting to happen.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you can't take Quinn Fabray out looking like you rolled out of bed?" Kurt waved his hand at Matt's protest. Not a date, Kurt snorted to himself. It was so a date but if that's what it took to get Matt to actually go through with this coffee outing (Seriously? Coffee? The next thing Kurt was going to have teach Matt was a good place for a first date clearly.) then fine, he would play along. He wouldn't mention the big d word if it freaked him out so much. But it didn't mean he was going to leave anything to chance.

"And how would you know what I look like when I roll out of bed?" The words flew out of Matt's mouth before his far more logical brain had a second to even consider shoving them back down his throat. It was a damn good thing Kurt's back was currently to him so he couldn't see the bright red color that had taken residence on his cheeks. Well there were some images he hadn't really admitted to in the light of day.

His hand stilled on a particularly tragic flannel shirt that somehow he had been blissfully ignorant of before this second as Matt's retort filtered past Kurt's rationalizations and caused him to close his eyes briefly, trying to keep himself in check. _Straight, straight, he's straight; do not go down this road_ his brain screamed at him as a mantra. Forcing the breath he had unconsciously began holding out of his mouth, he clamped his fingers down on the offending flannel instead. "Where did you get this? My dad's closet?"

"There is nothing wrong with that shirt." Matt made a move to grab it from him, but Kurt twirled the shirt behind his head.

"Newsflash. Grunge died when Kurt Cobain did."

It was actually hilarious to see that Kurt apparently really did think he could win this battle, even being as short as he was. Matt would take a step towards him and Kurt would take a step back. Matt would go to the left. Kurt to the right. Blue-green eyes locked into brown trying to anticipate the next move. The spark of competition that flared between them when discussing movies or music had clearly been ignited for a reason they both realized was ridiculous. Not that it mattered. Kurt was determined to burn the shirt and Matt was equally determined to save it from the dumpster Kurt thought it was destined for.

However, Matt had the advantage. Not only was he taller, but he had months of secretly watching Kurt to rely on. Sure at the time he felt slightly no better than a stalker but had it really been his fault when Mr. Schue always seemed to place them near each other in blocking? And such, he knew that Kurt had a habit of tilting his head ever so slightly in whichever direction he was going to turn. All Matt had to do was wait to see the tilt and _then_ move. He just needed to keep his eyes on Kurt and not Kurt's feet.

"You are so not going to win this one Matt." Kurt promised as he tried to duck to the left and escape to standing on Matt's bed. At least then he would have a height advantage, Kurt reasoned even if Mercedes would make it a point to kill him, get him resurrected through some form of dark magic and then kill him again for even coming over to Matt's house in the first place much less contemplating things like his bed and what he looked like rolling out of the aforementioned furniture.

"Big words from someone who can't even win the movie war." Matt smiled as he finally saw the head tilt he was looking for.

If Matt hadn't have been watching so closely for all those months, he would have fell for the fake dart to the right Kurt attempted. As it was, he stepped to the left to block him. This meant Kurt had no choice but to crash directly into his chest. Furthermore, he clearly had no choice but to steady the smaller boy by almost hugging Kurt close to him to keep him upright.

"You ok?" Matt asked, willing his voice to stay steady and not squeak the question out. He was sincerely glad he had decided to throw a button down shirt over his usual t-shirt. At least this way there wasn't as great of a chance that Kurt would be able to see his heart jump out of his chest. He felt a hand let go of Kurt's shoulder and rest atop of his fingers still holding the now almost-forgotten shirt.

Looking up, Kurt prayed he was a good enough actor to pass off his shortness of breath as just exertion from the mock-battle and nearly falling. Outside of his dad and Sam, he doubted he had ever stood this close to a straight male his own age before. If he were to say fake a stumble forward, he would find himself quite comfortably tucked under Matt's chin. A few more inches and he could easily…..the part of his brain not under some spell of hormones took this moment to scream loudly that while yes, stealing a kiss might be incredibly easy it was also incredibly stupid since he had a boyfriend and Matt was interested in girls. Girls like Quinn. Who he all but forced Matt to go out with. Clearly he needed therapy. After a long ass kicking from Mercedes.

"Fine. Fine."

"Good. Good." Fighting to regain control, and failing to ignore the excitement cruising through his hand, Matt yanked the shirt out of Kurt's grasp, taking a step backwards. Almost immediately he regretted the distance, even if it was just a few inches. "Because I so just won."

His eyes narrowed Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. There. Right there, the perfect proof this entire crush needed to die right now. Matt had horrible taste in clothes and was actually celebrating saving that monstrosity. What further proof did he actually need? "This time. But I will get that shirt away from you and you are still not wearing that for your non-date."

"Since it is a non-date what does it actually matter what I wear? Quinn's seen me right after football practice after all." Matt pointed out.

"It always matters what you wear." Kurt sighed. "And I really hope I don't need to tell you how girls like it when you put a little effort into things? Because frankly, something that basic is a lesson I figured on teaching Puck, not you."

"I know that. It's just coffee at Jackson's after glee tomorrow. It's not that big of a deal. Quinn and I are friends remember?"

"I do remember. So as her friend then I also don't have to remind you what a particularly hellacious year she's had when it comes to guys. Granted, some of it was drama of her own making but still she deserves a good time with a nice guy doesn't she?"

"I don't disagree with you. She does deserve that. Just once again I feel compelled to point out Quinn and I _are_ just friends. Also, never ever tell a guy he's a nice guy. It's like "good personality". Kiss of death."

"You are a nice guy and if it's not a date then why do you care if I describe you as one?"

Matt held up his hand. "Question. Is the fastest way to get out of this argument for me to cave and let you pick out what you deem appropriate for me to wear tomorrow so we can then move on to other things like practicing our song?"

Kurt looked up to the ceiling and pretended to seriously consider the situation. "Probably." He answered with a smile and shrug.

Matt rolled his eyes. If Kurt only knew all he actually had to do was just smile like that him and he'd most likely do any outlandish thing he asked. "Fine. But I get movie pick today."

"Your belief this will take a short time in fantastically amusing."


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright you all I feel it is my duty to point you all to a truly awesome fic that was just started by Spookykat over here for our boys! Go find _Let's Hear It For the Boy_ in the M section! Spread the Matt/Kurt love people!**

"Ow. Mercedes." Kurt raised his hand instinctively to protect the top of his head Mercedes had just chosen to smack with her rolled up sheet music.

The rest of the club tried to act like they weren't paying attention and snickering at the withering Mercedes shot her best friend while pointing her make-shift weapon at him. "I told you last night this was coming. Don't play dumb with me."

Matt nudged Mike's arm and whispered "Do you know what started this one?"

Mike shook his head. "All I know is Kurt called her last night and she left my place like someone lit a rocket behind her. I've never seen her move that fast and that includes when Quinn decided to give birth at Regionals."

"So we're just going to assume she has a good reason for randomly beating him?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure you'll find out before the rest of us."

"What?" Matt turned to look at his best friend quizzically. "Aren't you dating Mercedes? You'll find out before anyone."

"Not if Kurt swore her to secrecy. Then all I get is what I've been getting. Which is mainly some comments about _fool white boy, stupid plans_ and _hard headed idiot who can't learn_. And to be fair that could be about Finn learning new dance steps." Mike pointed out. "Besides you see Kurt more than she does these days."

"You're crazy." Matt scoffed. Ok his plan to avoid spending time Kurt was failing epically but they weren't together _that_ much. It was just three classes. And glee. And practices for their song. And Kurt deciding to "help" with this non-date with Quinn. And the occasional movie war battle. But really he couldn't get out of any of those. Ok maybe it was just the classes he couldn't get out of but the rest? It wasn't that much.

"I ran into your mom at the grocery yesterday. She asked me if we had a fight and why we couldn't make up since we've been friends for so long." Mike said calmly, grinning as Mercedes landed another vicious sounding smack on Kurt's shoulder. The countertenor was going to develop one hell of a bruise at the rate his girl was going.

"She did not." Matt refuted as he winced in sympathy as Kurt yelped.

"She did." Mike confirmed. "This conversation was also held while she was picking up those cookies that nice Hummel boy likes. Your mom is buying him cookies dude. By definition that means he's over there all the time."

"It is not all the time. Besides we have to practice for this team performance some time right? And ever since the Rachel Berry bug-gate, he's even more paranoid about her than ever. "

"Is that actually possible?"

"Yes. You wouldn't think it but it is."

"Anyway the point still is you are always with Kurt. I almost never see you without him these days. "

If he hadn't known Mike almost his entire life, Matt would swear his best friend was fishing for information. It was entirely possible after all. Especially if he was getting nothing from Mercedes about why she was suddenly prone to physical violence. A hiss went through the entire club as an especially wicked sounding thump landed on the back of Kurt's neck. Finn even stood up, probably to get her to stop it, but one glare from Mercedes sent the quarterback scurrying back to his seat, shooting a look of apology at Kurt the entire time. For his part Kurt just rolled his eyes at Finn.

"I still say you're nuts. And I'd say come over today but I'm doing that coffee thing with Quinn after glee."

"Yeah that's another thing. You and Quinn? When did that happen?"

"There is no me and Quinn. It's just coffee. And it's more to get Kurt off our backs than anything else. It's his nutty idea that we should date."

Mike arched one of his eyebrows. "Kurt is playing matchmaker for you? Kurt?"

"Well he claims since it worked out so spectacularly for you and Mercedes, it's obviously his new talent."

"Do I want to know why he thinks he's responsible for my relationship?"

"Probably not." Matt shook his head. "Just know he is."

"You know it occurs to me there are apparently many things we need to talk about." Mike lowered his voice as Mr. Schue came into the room. "Think you can find time to break away from your new social circle to squeeze me in?"

Matt nodded as Mr. Schue dropped off a stack of sheet music for Brad and clapped his hands. Hanging out more with Mike was just what he needed to do. Get back to a more normal routine and help him stop this self-destructive pattern of hanging out with Kurt every chance he got.

"You know he didn't follow us." Quinn pointed out with a chuckle as Matt opened the door to Jackson's for her. "You could just leave me here and I'll find my own way back."

"Just because he didn't follow us here, doesn't mean he won't show up just because he was in the neighborhood." Matt pointed out with a laugh. "Do either of us really see him passing up a chance to try out a disguise if he thinks he might get away with it?"

"Good point. There was a sale on trench coats at the mall yesterday." Quinn nodded as they made their way to a small table off in the corner.

"And neither one of us was with him all day so we can't say he didn't go there and buy a new one." Matt smiled. "And of course I'm dying to know the real reason why you wanted to come here."

"I told you Matt. I just haven't had the chance…."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I'm still not buying it. You live a few streets over from here. And I hear the days your dad is over there you tend to stay gone." Matt offered her a sympathetic smile and squeezed her hand.

"Kurt and Mercedes have big mouths." Quinn released a sigh as she met his eyes.

"Sometimes but I think this time they really were just worried about you."

"They shouldn't be. I'm fine."

"Hey I know you don't need anyone but sometimes it is nice to let people in. Or so I'm told." Matt teased her gently. "Now spill. You're dating the waiter right?"

A blush covered Quinn's peach skin and Matt leaned back in his chair. "You little sneak. Why haven't you said anything?"

"It's complicated Matt."

"Is it the waitress then?"

"No." Quinn shook her head at his guess. "He….he goes to Carmel."

Matt shut his eyes. "Oh Quinn. He's not…."

"In Vocal Adrenaline? Yes. But he's not one of the ones that egged Rachel." Quinn finished for him in a rush. "He didn't even like Jesse."

"And of course this is why you haven't told anyone you're seeing someone." Matt groaned. "And I went and told you I was a secret keeper."

"Austin really is a great guy. And I wasn't looking for any relationship after Beth and everything." Quinn said softly. "But I met him and things just clicked. Have you ever felt that way about someone? There's all these reasons why you shouldn't get involved and you have absolutely no intention of doing anything about even going about getting involved. But then you meet this really great person…."

"And everything logical goes right out the window. And every plan you make to stay on your path is a failure?" Matt finished for her. "Yeah. I get that."

"He's working today. You can meet him and see for yourself he's not another Jesse St. James in the wings. And I'll tell everyone. I promise. It's just too soon after Jesse and everything."

"I'll meet him. But if I don't like him…."

"You will. I promise Matt."

"If I don't, I'm telling everyone. And you know they'll be so in shock I'm talking they'll actually listen to me."

"Which also means if you like him, you can convince everyone else he's not a monster." Quinn smiled brightly.

"Just let me meet Mr. Wonderful first Quinn."


	27. Chapter 27

**Some quick housekeeping notes...some of you might have noticed my new Matt/Kurt fic Wonderchild...while Leah is involved it's not the sequel i'm planning. so you won't be spoiled on the ending here if you were so inclined to read it. (Yeah I'm subtle aren't I? But you all love me right?) Also...in the vein of I reccommend Matt/Kaurt fics to you all...check out the Glee/Quatum Leap crossover Only Time (by Spookykat again!)that will feature Matt/Kurt AND Burt/Carole being awesome if you need the additional temptation. And now to your regularly scheduled fic reading! **

"So I was right wasn't I?" Matt shut his locker to reveal Quinn had slid up to him without his even noticing. Her smile was similar to the one he had always seen her give when she was Head Cheerio but now it actually seemed genuine. And Matt had more than a little suspicion it was all thanks to one Austin Dodson.

"That Jackson's serves great coffee?" He winked at her as he leaned against the cool metal, hoping to avoid the rest of the jostling students making their way to the next class. "You sure were. I'll have to go back there sometime."

Quinn smacked his arm with her English textbook. "You are impossible." She declared as he winced and rubbed where he was sure she just left a bruise. "You knew what I meant."

"We weren't talking about that?" Matt shook his head, giving her his best confused expression.

"Are you really going to make me look pathetic and ask you what you thought of him?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, adjusting his backpack at the same time. "Well that would require me to know something was going on with you and since I don't know anything, then I guess I can't give an opinion."

Impulsively, Quinn hugged him and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I knew you would like him. You do think he's a great guy right?"

He hadn't wanted to like the rival choir member. In fact he wanted to see just one of those annoying qualities that should have tipped them all off that Jesse St. Douchebag was a traitor in their mist. A smile that was just a little too bright. Being just a little too polite. A little too interested in what New Directions was doing. Hair just a little too perfect and styled more than Kurt had ever attempted.

But he hadn't. After Quinn made introductions, Austin had barely touched on the obvious topic of glee clubs. In fact he had been much more interested in football and if Matt thought the Reds might actually hold it together for once and make it to the playoffs finally. If it was all an act to lull him into a false sense of security, Austin was a better actor that Jesse St. James ever hoped to be. Matt wasn't going to be sharing their set list anytime soon (as if they even had one at this point) but he wasn't going to be leading a club wide intervention to get Quinn to stop dating him either.

"Ok I will grant I don't think he's a Jesse clone, but I still say you should tell everyone else about him."

Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed. "So Rachel can lead an intervention that ends up being about how Jesse hurt her? No thanks."

"Alright Rachel wouldn't be able to resist to be all Rachel about it." Matt allowed. "But the rest of your friends would see what I see. That you're happy. Happier than I've seen you in a long time. They would at least give him a chance."

"Or they will just hear the word Vocal Adrenaline and freak out like you did."

"Possibly but I did meet him and give him a chance didn't I? For _you_. "Matt nudged her shoulder gently. "Come on we both know Kurt and Mercedes at least will be willing to meet him for your sake. And if your Mr. Wonderful wins over them, they won't stop badgering the rest of the club to at least think about meeting him. If nothing else Mercedes will threaten to beat them with sheet music. We all saw what she did to Kurt and we know she _likes_ him."

Exactly as he had hoped, Quinn giggled a little at his point. "There's no hope of you giving up on this one is there?"

"Nope." Matt confirmed. "When it comes to my friends being happy I am nothing if not persistent." He wasn't going to think too much about how much he was apparently willing to wallow in misery if it meant making someone else happy. Seriously, he really needed to look into getting therapy at some point.

"For a guy half the school is convinced is mute, you certainly know how to make a good argument."

Matt slung his arm around Quinn's shoulder as they started to weave through the congested hallway towards their next class. "What can I say? I just learned when to speak up is all."

He decided to ignore the voice in his head that was laughing itself sick at his last statement.

* * *

"That seems to be going well." Sam remarked as Matt and Quinn moved past them with a nod of recognition from Matt and sweet smile from Quinn. The jock's arm was comfortably wrapped around the blonde's thin shoulders and she was safely tucked against his side, her hand wrapped around his waist. If he didn't know they had only gone for coffee at Kurt's insistence yesterday, Sam would have sworn the duo that past him had been together for months.

"Of course." Kurt said quickly, trying to ignore the tightening sensation around his chest. This was exactly what he wanted. Exactly the outcome he had planned for. And he loved Quinn. She was exactly the type of girl Matt should be seeing. There was absolutely no reason for him to feel like running up to her and yanking her to the ground by the strands of her perfect hair.

"That was the plan after all" he said softly, almost to himself unable to keep his eyes off the twosome as the moved towards their classroom.

Sam regarded Kurt with a speculative eye. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. He had expected to see Kurt preening down the halls, telling anyone who would stop long enough to listen how he had engineered the greatest match of the school year. How he was single-handedly responsible for the happiness of no less than three couples and really everyone should just consult with him on all matters of the heart. Instead his boyfriend looked as if someone had just told him Alexander McQueen had died again. "Everything ok?"

Kurt shook his head and forced himself to look at Sam. "Fine. Everything is fine. Why would you ask that?"

"Because I expected you to be through the roof about your latest triumph and instead you look like someone ran over your cat. And I know you don't have a cat because of the whole hairball issue." Sam pointed out, keeping his tone light and grabbing Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt looked down at their entwined hands and smiled. This was what he wanted right? A boyfriend who was willing to face the testosterone fueled morons with him. Someone who wanted to be with him. This feeling of destroying Quinn was ridiculous and was just another thing he had to get over. Nothing was going to happen with Matt ever and he had accepted that. He had. Or he was at least on his way there. Soon he would be able to look back on all of this and laugh about how stupid he had been.

"I'm fine." He promised. "There's just a test in Mr. Schue's class coming up that I'm not sure I'm fully prepared for."

While it was true Kurt put enormous pressure on himself about his grades, Sam couldn't help but feel Kurt wasn't telling him the truth. A feeling he had been trying to ignore for the past week was starting to come back. There was something Kurt was hiding from him and whatever it was; Sam had a feeling he wasn't going to like. Not one bit.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey oh! Just a quick note...the song used in tonight's chapter is Single Drop of You by Adam Pascal. If you wish to hear this incredible song...there is a kicking video of it sung by Adam on You Tube that I would link you too if this site would let us do just that. But search it out...totally worth it.**

"I changed my mind. You can sing the lead." Matt whispered to Kurt as he took his place on the stool in front of the entire club.

If he had been physically able to smack Matt, Kurt would have done it in a white hot minute. As it was, Matt was lucky the piano was currently separating them. All of their practice, all that time, all of the late nights he had spent because of the stupid thoughts this entire project sparked and _now_ Matt decided he couldn't do this? Oh this was so not happening.

"You're doing it." He hissed back as he set up the sheet music on the ledge of the piano. He didn't actually need it, he had memorized their arrangement almost immediately but still it wasn't absolutely necessary to show off right this second. Besides apparently he might need it to get Mercedes to literally pound sense into Matt.

"You're the singer." Matt argued back. "And me playing guitar will completely be a surprise like we talked about. "

"We're doing this exactly the way we practiced and that's final." Kurt hissed seeing Mr. Schue starting to walk towards them. "Just look at Quinn if you feel nervous. It will keep you focused like Mr. Schue said and she'll love it."

"Look at Quinn?" Matt arched his eyebrow. "Why would she love that?"

"Because girlfriends usually like it when their boyfriends sing to them?" Kurt pointed out, hoping he didn't sound nearly as vile when said the word girlfriend out loud as he did in his head.

"Everything ok here guys?" Mr. Schue leaned over the piano, concerned etched on his earnest features. Just over his shoulder, both of them could see the rest of the class getting bored and restless. Kurt and Matt exchanged concerned looks as they noticed somehow Puck had gotten a lighter into the school and was currently flicking it back and forth. If they didn't get their act together soon, there was a very good chance there wasn't going to be a choir room in a few minutes.

"Just last second nerves Mr. Schue." Kurt promised. "We're perfect."

"There's nothing to worry about guys. You sounded great the other day. Just remember what I told you guys and you'll be fine." Mr. Schue smiled at them both. Turning around he clapped his hands to get the rest of the club to focus on the duo in front of them. "Ok. We're all to set to go now. So let's give it up for Kurt and Matt."

The slow clapping that followed Mr. Schue's announcement caused Matt to blow out a breath and look over at Kurt. There was panic clearly written in his brown eyes. Smilingly reassuring Kurt mouthed out the words "_You can do this_" before starting the piano intro for Matt to follow with his guitar.

When they picked this particular song, he hadn't realized the hidden benefit of picking a rather obscure song. When he had to play the intro twice because Matt had missed his cue, the only ones who really knew were him, Matt and Mr. Schue. Nodding at Matt as the cue note came around the second time, Kurt managed to catch his eye and mouth the words "_Just sing_".

It was probably just nerves. Probably just Matt going on autopilot because he was clearly terrified. That was what he was going to keep telling himself because otherwise he might convince himself that Matt was actually singing the song to him.

Especially since Matt was looking directly at him, never loosing eye contact with him.

_Little town along the way_

_Pushed here by the wind_

_So much sky_

_A river wave carried me here._

Just getting through the first words seem to ease some of the terror out of Matt's face but still he kept his eyes glued on Kurt. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see the rest of the club looking impressed with Matt's rarely heard tenor while Mercedes kept her eyes firmly on him.

_In a lightening flash_

_On thirsty ground_

_How you appeared my love_

_One beautiful gaze and I knew_

Keep it together Kurt, he told himself sternly as he prepared to come in on the harmony for the chorus. He's not really singing to you.

But damn if it didn't feel like it.

_You fill my eyes and I burn for you_

_I cannot rest until I'm drowned in your love_

_Today I live for a single drop of you_

Biting his bottom lip just slightly Kurt tried his best to look down at his fingers moving across the keys but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though he could come up with a million arguments why feeling this way was completely absurd and a continuing sign of his complete need for daily sessions with Ms. Pillsbury, he couldn't help it. Everything about this felt exactly the way he imagined it would feel if he was ever serenaded. That Matt was singing every word of this song just to him.

_Barefoot steps cross broken glass_

_Take quiet shelter in my shade_

_Stand drenched in heaven's rain_

_Together alive in Eden's grace_

As their voices began to swirl around each other in choral harmony, Kurt was able to separate himself from the performance long enough to appreciate how well their voices blended together. Yes he might have planned to work with Matt for an ulterior motive and it might be driving him crazy right now but really he had to sing with Matt more often.

_We run to the forest_

_To the river's edge_

_Naked waters break us free_

Matt shot a wink as they both caught Puck straighten up at the mention of naked anything. That seemed to be the trick to finally calm Matt down, even though he never did stop looking right at Kurt for the rest of the song.

_You fill my eyes and I burn for you_

_I cannot rest until I'm drowned in your love_

_Today I live for a single drop of you_

As their voices ended the final note, they both held their breath for the reaction of their fellow teammates. Mr. Schue had loved it and told them so repeatedly at their practice sessions. But Mr. Schue also thought going with a disco number was going to be the way to attract new members. Noticing Rachel stand up and come towards them, they both exchanged a look of concern. Oh this could go very badly.

"As captain of glee I feel I can speak for everyone here," Rachel began ignoring the snort her statement earned from Santana. "When I saw Matthew, you have clearly been holding out on us and that is no longer acceptable."

"Yeah dude, since when do you sing like that?" Finn asked.

"Sing? Since when can he talk?" Arite asked pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Is that your way of saying you liked what we did Rachel?" Kurt asked, seeing Matt had no clue how to respond to all the attention being shown to him.

"Well of course I would have staged it differently and we'll have to re-arrange most of the piece to better fit other vocal ranges." Rachel began, probably already trying to figure out how to arrange it to fit her voice and only hers. "But it was a very good start."

"Even if it was gay of you to be singing to Kurt." Puck chimed in from his spot next to Santana, who looked like the cat who just broke into the bird store at his comment.

"I…I….I was nervous and that's how we practiced" Matt sputtered out.

"Still gay and not really badass but not that bad Rutherford." Puck shrugged.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes and approached them. "I still say you guys took a big risk and it paid off. So good job. You definitely made a strong case for this song to be included for next year's set list."

Matt and Kurt looked at each other and beamed. And while they basked in the glow of their performance, Kurt tried to keep reminding himself that the song meant nothing to Matt. It didn't mean a damn thing.

But he just couldn't shake the feeling it most certainly did.


	29. Chapter 29

**Umm how much does nearly everyone of you threatening violence to Puck for his very Puck comments make me laugh and love you all? THIS MUCH! Oh those just made my night I tell you!**

"I can't believe him. " Mercedes swore under her breath as she paced across the bleachers at the football field. It wasn't her first choice of a hangout spot anytime, but with no football or Cheerios practice right now, the field was empty. Perfect for her because when one plotted to murder someone, one didn't exactly want to be overheard.

Of all the foolish things Kurt had ever done and Mercedes could admit her best friend had put on more than his share of bad idea jeans on, this might just take the cake. He picked a _love song_ for Matt to sing? _A love song_? She didn't care what Kurt protested, Mercedes knew that was _his_ choice of a song. Oh sure there would probably be some nonsense about the song being in Matt's wheelhouse (which she could allow the song really was a good fit for Matt's voice but _still_) or that he hadn't told Matt to sing to him. Something about nerves since Matt had never sang a solo, or hell even sang at all as far as Mercedes knew since she was almost never near him in their staging. But she wasn't going to hear any of that.

The second Kurt realized he was starting to have feelings for Matt he should have changed songs. What was all his talk about this great plan he had to stop crushing on a straight guy if the entire time, situations that fell under "required time spending" was spent rehearsing a love song? And a love song about wanting to be with someone. Dear God living with Finn was starting to rub on him, because really Kurt should know better. It should have at least occurred to him this wasn't going to help his grand plan in the slightest.

"First I'm going to smack him. Then I'm going to ask him if he lost all his sense. And then I'm going to hit him again." Mercedes swore.

"Damn I hope that's not about me." Mike smiled as he neared her. Mercedes stopped, confused as to how exactly Mike had been able to sneak up on her. True her boyfriend tend to more glide than walk, a condition she attributed to his almost near constant need to dance, but she would like to think she would have been able to hear something. It wasn't like climbing up metal bleachers was an exactly silent activity.

"Do I get to know what started you off this time or should I just stay clear until you start randomly beating Kurt again?" Mike asked as he sat down and patted the spot next to him. "I just want to make sure I don't end up on the receiving end of bad boyfriend karma here."

"Oh trust me, that boy will know what I'm beating him about."Mercedes swore darkly, continuing to pace.

"So it _is_ about Kurt." Mike nodded his head, with a maddening air of satisfaction. "I thought you were pretty quiet about the performance today. Not even a smile. If I hadn't heard it I would have thought he had chosen a Justin Bieber song to cover."

"That might have actually been a better choice considering." Mercedes muttered.

"Considering what?"

Mercedes winced. Even though she was positive Kurt was on a slippery slope here, he was still her best friend. And one thing a best friend did not do was spill about a secret crush. Especially to the best friend of the secret crush. But one look at Mike's relaxed posture and curious gaze, she knew she couldn't just brush off her comment. She decided to settle for the most blindingly obvious comment she could make.

"Considering Kurt has a boyfriend and a straight guy just sang a love song to him."

Mike chuckled. "Matt was just nervous. I'm sure he's more concerned that Mr. Schue is going to make that a part of next year's set list and won't give the leads to Finn and Rachel right now."

"Yeah and Kurt will let that happen over his dead body."

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "It would probably be good for Matt. It would put to rest the rumor that he's mute for once and for all. Plus you know I'm always down to watch Kurt and Rachel battle it out from a safe distance. Let Kurt fight that one out."

"You don't think it's weird do you?" Mercedes questioned as she sat down. Seeing him arch his eyebrow in confusion, she clarified her point. "Kurt and Matt hanging out all the time. You don't think it's strange?"

"Not really. Should I?"

"They just have never been all that friendly before. And now they're doing glee assignments together and Kurt would likely claw Rachel's eyes out if she tried to take a solo from Matt. And he's attempting to play matchmaker for Matt and Quinn."

"Which seems to have worked. I know Matt swears he and Quinn are just friends but I saw him walking to her glee today."

"Yeah but Kurt's not crowing about it. " Mercedes pointed out. "He seems disappointed it worked."

"So what you're really worried about is Kurt developing a crush on Matt. Aren't you?" Mike asked quietly.

"What?" Mercedes stood sputtering. "I didn't….I mean…where did you….how did you…"

"Mercedes I've been in glee all year. I do notice things." Mike pointed out. "And Kurt's not exactly _subtle_ when he likes someone. I'm not going to go tell him anything if that's what you're worried about. But if that's what's bothering you, I'm pretty sure I can help."

"Can you get Kurt to remember he has a boyfriend?" Mercedes asked with a sigh.

"Not if Kurt doesn't want to remember."

"He should. Sam is great and this situation with Matt is just another doomed dream." Mercedes buried her face in her hands. "I could choke him for this."

"Why? You can't exactly help who you like and when Cedes."

"He could at least remember Matt's straight."

"If it was bugging Matt he'd tell him." Mike pointed out. "And as far as we know, he's not said anything."

"Yeah but with Kurt's constant staring at him and Quinn, he probably will say something. Not to mention Sam is going to notice something's up with that boy eventually. He's going to ruin a good thing by obsessing over a doomed dream."

"Cedes, I like Sam. I do. But have you ever considered that if Kurt was really happy with him, he wouldn't be seeking out other people to crush on?" Mike asked carefully, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you crazy? He and Sam are perfect together."

"Yeah by _our_ standards. And maybe Kurt thought Sam was who he wanted. But come on Cedes, by other people's standards I should be with Tina, not you. If I was hung up on the whole 'date another Asian' thing, I'd be dating her and be miserable. Tina's nice but she's not for me. "Mike pointed out. "Maybe Kurt's realizing what he has and what he wants are two different things. "

"Maybe…" Mercedes allowed.

"And it's not bothering Matt. I know he's quiet but if was really bugging him, he'd speak up or at least stop hanging out with Kurt all the time. So don't worry about all that." Mike pulled her closer to him and dropped a kiss on the top of her forehead. "Why don't I take you to a movie to get your mind off of that back on to me where it should be?"

Mercedes laughed and playful shoved him with her shoulder as they stood up and made their way down the bleachers.

Neither one ever did see Sam standing beneath them, rooted to the place as every word they said echoed in his head.

* * *

Walking towards Kurt's house, Sam wondered what kind of twisted luck he had that today was the day Karofsky decided to play "hide the homo's books" on him and that Karofsky's hiding spot had been underneath the damn football bleachers. If that moronic redneck was going to play that stupid game, he could at least be creative about where the books were going to be hidden. At least draw out the alleged fun a little bit.

And what Sam was sure was some sort of hilarity somewhere; Karofsky was going to be responsible for this discussion he was going to have with Kurt. Because if his books had never been hid, he would have never over-heard Mercedes and Mike's conversation.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop. In all honestly he hadn't realized Mercedes was the one making the racket above him and by the time he _did_ realize it was her, her mood scared him. But to say the conversation hadn't been enlightening would be a lie.

Kurt had a crush on Matt. He didn't care how Mike tried to phrase it. That was the truth he had been trying to avoid for weeks now. It explained everything. Kurt's overnight loyalty to Matt. The near constant need to rehearse a glee performance that possibly wouldn't even be on a set list anywhere. The makeover.

And most importantly why Kurt wasn't nearly as happy about Quinn and Matt being together as he should be.

Pounding on the front door, Sam felt his anxiety build. He really didn't want to have this conversation but he had to know. He let out a breath when Kurt answered the door. At least he wouldn't have to make small talk with Mr. Hummel or Mrs. Hudson before doing this.

"Do you have a crush on Matt?" he blurted out before Kurt even managed to say hello.

Kurt took a step back into the house, blinking furiously. Even though Kurt was pale to begin with, Sam swore the other boy lost a few shades of color at his question. The fact a scoff and an immediate denial didn't accompany his question seemed to seal it.

"You do. You do." Sam answered himself, starting to pace on the porch. "What am I just some second place while you chase straight guys?"

"No. No that's…no I don't think that." Kurt protested. "And I'm not chasing anyone. I'm with you."

"With me. Sure you're _with_ me but you'd rather be with someone else wouldn't you?"

"That's ….that's not true."

The words were right but looking into Kurt's eyes, Sam couldn't bring himself to believe them. And from the look at Kurt's shoulders drooping, Kurt couldn't fully bring himself to believe it either.

"I don't want to fight with you. And I'm really trying hard to not be a jealous freak right now. But I'm not going to be second place for anyone. I know who I want. And that' s you. I think you need to figure out the same thing."


	30. Chapter 30

**I know that normally I respond to each and every one of your reviews...and I would today but see Idina was epically active today...and well she did this while I was at work (woo hoo understanding bosses. Am I right?) And apparenlty something happened in the last chapter that you all just seemed to _love_ and I don't know what that's about...LOL! And well I fully expected to be well Rachel'd over these chapters so I'll just save it all up and respond to you lovely lovely people for both of these chapters right? So good? So good! And dear God I think this might be the long ago makeover chapter! SHEESH! When did the muse get long winded on me?**

"_I know who I want. And that's you. I think you need to figure out the same thing."_

Try as he might, Kurt couldn't stop Sam's hurt words from echoing in his head. It was a constant loop, mocking him every time he tried to just go through the regular motions of his afternoon routine. He had tried so hard to avoid this very situation and now, now he had screwed everything up.

Mercedes had warned him this was going to happen. Told him he was going to screw things up with Sam with his ridiculous feelings for Matt. And look at that, once again his best friend was one hundred percent right. If he wasn't so sure she would probably smack him at least once just on principle, he probably would have already called to let her know her perfect track record when it came to advice was still in tact.

Sitting behind the wheel of his car, Kurt rubbed his face with his hand as he contemplated how exactly to do what he realized he had to do next. It sucked and he hated it but it was best for everyone. Best for Matt, best for Quinn, best for Sam and most importantly best for himself. Clearly he wasn't ready to be in any kind of a relationship if he was still fixating on straight guys he knew would never return his feelings. It was one thing to have feelings for Zac Efron while knowing about that Vanessa Hudgens situation. There was little chance of Kurt running into Zac and Vanessa on the streets of glamorous downtime Lima, Ohio. It was another to be out there matchmaking the guy with a girl while hoping he really was singing that song just to you. Sam and Quinn were good people and neither one deserved to be hurt like that. And Sam clearly already was hurt. Kurt closed his eyes. He was officially a terrible person.

And Matt, God help him he liked Matt too much to risk destroying their friendship over this like he almost did with Finn. He could learn to forget, or at least ignore how attracted he was to Matt. He could. But he needed to be honest with what he was feeling. At least to himself. Kurt wasn't positive he could tell Matt what he was feeling without running him out of his life completely. That was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

Taking a deep breath, he did what he reasoned to be the next best thing. Sitting alone in his car, outside of Matt's house, preparing to go and celebrate a great performance just like they had planned weeks ago, Kurt finally said the words out loud.

"Matt, I like you. Way more than I should since I know you don't feel the same way. But I do. I like you. More than like you. It might be closer to the truth to say I'm crazy about you."

Slumping forward, he rested his head on the steering wheel. "And I realize I'm a moron who set up with one of my best girls and that you are in fact straight so please don't hate me when I proceed to avoid you at all costs after tonight and only talk to you in group situations. At least until these feelings go away and I can react like a normal person would."

"Are you sure you're ok man?" Matt asked for what felt like the millionth time since Kurt stepped inside the house. And just maybe if he actually believed the half-hearted "fine" that Kurt was ten seconds away from throwing out there he would let it go. But he didn't and Matt was finding he just couldn't accept Kurt didn't want to talk about something and just move on.

It didn't help matters that the movie they ended up watching in his room (seriously, he lectured himself, he really needed to figure out why he constantly landed in these situations) wasn't really holding his attention. As a joke, he had suggested a movie he knew his sister loved. It seemed like a good idea at first, after all it did star Buffy the freaking Vampire Slayer and Leah always swore the male lead was "too adorable in his suits the entire time" but it was kinda slow. Plus, it was all about cooking for some reason he couldn't figure out and it was making him hungry.

Which of course meant he had no choice but pay attention to the fact that Kurt was anything but fine. At least that was going to be excuse he sold himself later.

"I'm fine." The predictable answer came across Kurt's lips, even less convincing than the last time he said it.

Using his remote to turn off the movie (and not even getting a token protest in return. Something _was _wrong) Matt turned around from his spot on the floor to look at where Kurt sat, his back leaning against Matt's bed. "You know I might believe that if you weren't looking more interested in the books on my floor than the movie." He pointed out evenly. "Have to say Kurt if this is how you celebrate blowing Rachel's mind, your idea of a good time pretty much sucks."

"I'm sorry." Kurt leaned his head against Matt's mattress and berated himself for being such an obvious pill silently. This was supposed to be about celebrating a great performance and Matt making a successful first step out of his background comfort zone in glee. And here he was moping because his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend? What exactly was Sam to him at this moment?) was mad at him for something Sam had every right to be mad about. Coming here and hanging out in Matt's room like nothing was going on was probably right up there on his stupidest ideas ever list. "Maybe I should just go. I'm not much in a celebration mood."

"No. Stay." Matt protested. "I don't actually want to do homework and you're saving me from having to help my brothers with theirs. What's going on? Maybe I can help."

It was on the tip of his tongue to say the only way Matt could help was by being gay, but for what maybe the first time in his life Kurt though the better of it. This was just the first and probably not the last time he was going to be asked this exact question so he might as well just get used to it. Come tomorrow at school, people would be wondering why Sam was giving him the cold shoulder anyway.

"Sam and I had a fight." He said simply. It was best to keep the details to himself.

"A fight." Matt repeated slowly, trying to ignore the sound of Santana and Rachel in his head telling him this would be a great time to make his move. It wasn't if Kurt and Sam were just going to get back together again in an hour so like one of those couples on those CW shows Leah loved so much. "What about?"

"You don't want to know."

"I asked didn't I? Tell me. To risk sounding like Mr. Schue, you'll feel better."

Kurt chuckled humorlessly at that. He might feel better but he doubted Matt would. "No. Really it's ok. You don't want to know."

"Look we're friends right? And believe me this is at least a break from all the times Mike would dump all this kinda stuff on me. I'm really good at solving other people's relationship issues."

Somehow, Kurt doubted Mike ever laid something like this on Matt. If he had, there was a whole other conversation about why he wasn't made aware of a second gay boy in Lima. "I think maybe he's considering that I'm not exactly good boyfriend material."

Matt's eyes darted to Kurt's instantly. What was this? The voices in his head were getting louder by the second and it was possible he had just imagined Kurt making that statement. Except Kurt looked far too torn up over this for it to be Matt's imagination. "What are you talking about? He's crazy about you and you're the same about him."

"Yeah that's kinda what we fought about." Kurt said softly, almost forgetting Matt was actually in the room with him. If he had thought about that fact for one second, he would have never said it.

"You fought over if you are crazy about each other?"

"No. More like who may possibly be more into this relationship than the other person." Kurt admitted. He could do this. He could give the general idea and not give out the details. He could do this. "Sam seems to think I don't exactly want to be with him."

Matt sucked in a breath and tried to keep himself under control. Under no circumstances, except in his almost widest dreams, did this mean Kurt had figured out his big secret and wanted to be with him. Because that was just crazy talk. The stuff of what he imagined to be really bad movies. And just because Sam thought it, didn't mean Kurt agreed with that assessment. No one looked that upset and uncomfortable if they didn't want to be with someone and was just given an opportunity to leave. "Do you? Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes." Kurt said a touch too forcefully. He then leaned back against the mattress a second time. "Maybe. I think that's probably why we fought. I don't know anymore."

"Why…why don't you know anymore?" Matt asked softly, feeling himself slide closer to where Kurt was sitting and praying he was keeping the completely inappropriate hopeful sound out of his voice.

"Sam's…Sam's great. Any guy would be lucky to have him. I'm just wondering if maybe the fact he was into me wasn't a bigger part of the attraction." Kurt looked up suddenly, aware he had said far too much for any of his other male friends to be comfortable with. Even Artie would have cut him off ten minutes ago. Not to mention this was a completely ridiculous idea. If he kept going he was going to slip up and tell Matt the truth and then everything would be ruined. "This isn't freaking you out is it? I can just go and talk to Mercedes and Quinn."

"No. No. I think I get it. Kinda like when Mercedes let Puck date her to regain his popularity? Right?"

"Yeah kinda." Kurt agreed with a nod. "And I figured out what I have to do. It's the right thing. I just have never broken up with anyone before. But if I feel this way I shouldn't be in a relationship with Sam or anyone right now."

"Yeah that makes sense." Matt said slowly, trying to tell himself that now is not the time to spill the entire "hey you aren't the only gay guy in glee" beans to Kurt. Even if he did want to run around the backyard and do cartwheels at the news of possibly an impending breakup, Sam was still Kurt's first boyfriend and there would be some bad feelings after that. Mike hadn't even really liked Santana all that much when they went out for like a week freshman year and Matt still had to listen to him whine in his ice cream when that inevitable bust up happened. "Wait, anyone else? Is there someone you're interested in? Is that why you're not into Sam anymore."

"What? No. No." Kurt shook his head vigorously. See, he knew this was a bad idea. "Sam's the only other guy like me in Lima. Who else would I be interested in? That's crazy."

A telltale blush across Kurt's features let Matt know he was on the right track. _Of course_ there was someone else. Just his freaking luck. "Not everyone is as out of the closet as you are Kurt." Matt pointed out.

"Funny. You should go on Conan."

"It's the truth." Matt said simply, noticing not for the first time just how close they were sitting. "They may be just scared. Dumpster dives aren't the most fun."

"Not being honest with yourself is less fun." Kurt responded.

"Fair point." Matt allowed softly. "So be honest. Is there someone else you like?"

Every fiber of his being screamed at him to lie. Denial was the best plan of survival here. But their eyes locked and every rational thought flew directly out of Kurt's head and right out Matt's window. "Yes. But he just started seeing someone and _she's_ great. One of the best. I'm not going to mess that up."

He could mean anyone. It wasn't like there was a shortage of new relationships at school. But Kurt's words "one of the best" lingered in Matt's ears. Those were almost the exact word Kurt used to describe Quinn. And Matt knew the list of girls Kurt considered one of the best was limited to a select few. Mercedes, Tina and Quinn. And only Mercedes and Quinn qualified as started seeing anyone. Kurt's interactions with Mike mainly consisted of hanging out with him and Mercedes and as far as Matt knew, Quinn hadn't taken Kurt to meet Austin yet.

Not to mention the person Kurt thought was dating Quinn was, well, _him_.

Was it even possible? Was Kurt actually interested in him? With a determination that he had forgotten he even had, Matt decided he didn't really care. He chuckled a little. "Trust me. You can't mess that up."

Kurt fixed a quizzical eye on Matt, failing to see how any of this was close to funny. "And how is that?"

"Because Quinn and I aren't dating. She's seeing a waiter from Carmel. And I like someone else." Matt admitted.

"Someone else? What are you even talking about?"

"You. I like you."

And before Kurt could even blink his eyes or begin to process that statement, Matt's lips crushed against his, sending all attempts at thought right out of his head.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ummm to parphrase Kathy Griffin if I may...HOLY FREAKING BALLS people. I suspected you all might like what the last chapter brought but I...I...Dear God I did not expect that! I loved every last second of it don't get me wrong but you all just bowled me over with your support and total love. Never have I ever had a single chapter be so well received. I'm still a little in shock over it all. So until I can't look at all that love and not start blinking in total freak out mode...please accept this blanket OMG I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVEIWS YOU ALL RULE LIKE A RIDICULOUS AMOUNT for now?**

**Oh and just cause thise was just revealed tonight...Matt's mom is a Latina...and this story is sooo not over yet. I thought the last part was the most important part myself. And yes I know this is a little shorter than the past two...but hopefully Idina will make the next one longer. **

This was better than Lady Gaga and Beyonce doing an entire CD and tour together, Kurt decided.

It was entirely possible that as a result of hitting his head on the steering wheel harder than he thought, he was in reality passed out cold behind the wheel of his car. But if he was dreaming, then this was miles above his usual fantasy of performing a kickass solo on the Tonys plus winning the Actor in a Musical prize on the same night Rachel Berry's mic blows out, no one can hear her and she loses to the latest can't sing movie starlit to spend a few months on her hiatus from a crappy TV show. And if he wasn't actually kissing Matt Rutherford while in Matt's bedroom then he really didn't want to wake up.

Because dear Gucci, could Matt _kiss_.

It had taken him roughly five seconds to fully realize what had just happened. Matt had said he liked _him_ and then kissed _him_. There were a million questions swirling around his head but for the life of him, Kurt couldn't be bothered to stop long enough to ask them. Answers could come later. Right now the only thing that was going to stop him was the need for oxygen. And if he could figure out a way to go without that, then even _that_ was optional.

As their lips continued to move over each other, Matt's hand slid up to cup Kurt's face. Allowing himself to be pulled closer, Kurt slid his hands up Matt's arms settling his fingers in his hair. Feeling Kurt bite his lower lip, Matt slid his other hand down to Kurt's waist, tangling his own fingers in the softness of the smaller boy's hair.

It had been pure impulse that Matt wasn't entirely sure where it came from to kiss Kurt, but it was one he would thank his lucky starts he actually decided to follow. He'd be lying if he claimed he had never thought about this but reality was blowing his every half-guilty daydream out of the water. Feeling his lungs begin to burn from the lack of oxygen, Matt pulled back just enough to hear a soft whimper come from Kurt. Smiling softly, he rested his forehead against Kurt's, drawing in a shaky breath.

"I didn't plan this." He whispered, saying the only words that came to his mind.

"Damn. That kind of takes away from the whole movie moment we had going on here." Kurt laughed. He pulled back slightly and only then did Matt notice the flush that had taken residence on the paler boy's cheeks. Or that his fingers were still perched against them. He started to move them and couldn't help but smile when Kurt's hand flew up to stop him.

"Just so we're straight, so to speak," Kurt began "you just told me you were gay in so many words?"

"In actions technically." Matt nodded his head. "But yeah. Again not exactly the way I saw that going."

"And you and Quinn are not dating." A part of him did feel a little ridiculous asking for clarification on this point, but Kurt remembered his own brief and ill-advised foray into heterosexual relationships with Brittany all too well. There were days he couldn't be sure if Brittany even realized they were no longer dating.

"No. Just friends. She's seeing a guy from Carmel. Doesn't want anyone to meet him yet." Matt confirmed. "You and Sam? You broke up?"

"I think so." Kurt admitted. "Or at least if that wasn't him dumping me, I was going to break up with him."

"Good. Good." Any words he could think to say seemed stupid and unnecessary but he needed to at least make an attempt at going about this like a normal person.

"Does anyone else know?" Kurt asked. Seeing confusion cloud Matt's features he quickly clarified. "I mean about you being gay."

"My sister."

"So we probably shouldn't be doing this here then." Kurt said slowly as he unconsciously started to move closer to Matt.

"Yeah. Probably not. "Matt agreed as his fingers tightened on Kurt's shirt.

"Yeah I really do suck at plans." Kurt whispered before he leaned in to kiss Matt, twisting his fingers in the cotton of his t-shirt.

Their first kiss had been all about pent up emotions exploding at the chance to be expressed. This time, while no less intense, it was about discovery. An overwhelming need to catalogue every taste and texture swept through them both. The cause of every sigh demanded investigation. Deeping the kiss, they slid backwards until Kurt felt his back hit the rigid metal bed frame. Ignoring the sting in favor of exploring the smoothness of Matt's forearms, Kurt pulled Matt closer to him opening his mouth slightly. Matt followed Kurt's lead, lightly biting the other boy's lower lip. His hands slid down, searching for the ends of the purple button down shirt Kurt had on. His fingers had just found their target when the loud slam of a door hitting the wall startled them both.

"Dude. What the hell?" His 12 year old brother Steven stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging open. Just beyond Steven's shoulder, Matt could make out the form of 13 year old Gabriel, his eyes wide with shock. "You're kissing a dude?"

"What did you say?" Marian Rutherford's voice came from just out of eye sight, steel underlying her words. Both Kurt and Matt separated as quickly as they could, blushes coming over both of them as they tried to mask the tell-tale signs of their recent activity. Taking in the furious shirt straightening and the flushed faces of her oldest son and his newest friend, Marian turned her petite frame towards her younger children. With her green eyes devoid of their usual sparkle, she pointed her finger at them. "Go. Now."

Still confused, but confused enough to spark her legendary temper, his brothers obeyed her order. As she looked at him, Matt took a step towards her. "Mama I know…."

"No." She cut him off with a wave of her hand, her cinnamon hair slipping out of its bun. "We will have no discussion in front of _him_."

Matt blinked at the edge in his mother's voice as she looked at Kurt. Alright, he knew this was a shock to her but before this second, she had always been nice to Kurt. Now his mother was giving him a stare to rival Santana's. "Mama…"

"Kurt it's time for you to go." She kept her words simple but there was no mistaking the "do not attempt to argue with me" posture.

Casting a quick glance at Matt and seeing the other boy shrug helpless, Kurt mouthed out the words "I'm sorry" before grabbing his messenger bag from where he had haphazardly thrown it earlier. He made it to the door while Matt and his mother engaged in a wholly uncomfortable stare down. Once he was safely in the hallway he motioned for Matt to call him later before dashing for the steps.

Hearing the front door close behind Kurt, his mother took a deep breath and whispered what Matt was sure was a prayer to the Virgin Mother she had learned in Sunday school years ago. "We will talk when your father gets home."

"Mama…."

"We will talk when your father gets home Matthew." Before he could say another word, she turned on her heel, mumbling Spanish under her breath.

With a sigh, Matt slumped against his bed. This, he realized, did not look good.


	32. Chapter 32

**Your responses to your reveiws are coming I swear...but till then know I love you all and I hope you sill love me! **

One of the great mysteries of the Rutherford household was if his parents were unaware of the fact Matt and his siblings could overhear every word of a hushed conversation in their father's study by sitting near the vent in the hallway just outside of Matt's room or if they just didn't care. It had been the way they had all found out about attempted surprise parties, impending punishments and even presents since they were old enough to understand the idea of keeping quiet. And right now Matt was straining to hear exactly what his parents thought of him making out with Kurt in his bedroom.

Even though this was quite possibly one of the worst possible ways to actual come out of the closet with his family and he wasn't entire sure if this upcoming discussion would lead to anything but disaster for him, Matt couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he remembered yet again what had transpired just a short time ago. He had _finally_ gotten up his courage to do something and it paid off, far beyond his wildest imagination. There was no way he was going to forget exactly how soft Kurt's lips were or how damn good it felt to have Kurt's hand running over his arms.

"I knew I should have never let Matt bring that boy into the house." He heard his mother exclaim. Matt closed his eyes, glad Kurt was probably safely at home and couldn't hear how his mother apparently blamed him for Matt being gay. "Everyone in town knows what he's like. But I thought if he showed him a good example, he'd make a different choice."

Matt rolled his eye at his mother's notion of choice. If everyone in town knew Kurt was gay (and Matt could admit that was most likely true), everyone had also known it since about the fourth grade when Dave Karofsky started referring to Kurt exclusively as "the gay kid". Somewhere there was probably a former classmate who couldn't remember Kurt's name but would point to his picture in the class photo and identify him as "the gay kid". Maybe he was crazy, but Matt didn't remember being ten years old and thinking that was the coolest thing ever.

"Maybe we should call Father Cozart." His father's deep voice, soft even under the best of circumstances was even softer now. Jonas Rutherford didn't yell and his height and build often meant he didn't have to. A quiet tone of disappointment was often more than enough to make his children regret whatever it was they did far better than any threat he could have issued. It was a tone Matt absolutely hated to hear, and to hear it now sent his heart down to his toes. "He could talk to Matthew, pray with him."

As much as Matt liked the priest who had presided over his ever Sacrament since his First Communion, talking with Father Cozart wasn't going to make this go away, as much as his parents clearly wanted it to. And it was becoming just as clear to Matt, that it might not matter how he had planned to come out to his parents; his parents even _pretending_ to be ok with it as they adjusted their thinking was not in the cards.

Closing the vent, Matt closed his eyes trying to keep himself from crying and remembering the horrified look on his mother's face when she had come into his room. Tried to forget the stunned look on his father's face when his mother met him outside as his car pulled into the driveway and she leaned up to whisper in his ear. This wasn't how he planned on telling them and he knew this wasn't exactly the life they had imagined for him. But he was still Matt, their son. He still loved them. So why did it feel like they no longer loved him in the same way? All this talk of meetings with priests and prayer groups and even his mother's idea it was a plea for help and clearly Matt needed therapy kept sending him the same message.

His being gay wasn't something they could or would accept.

"Matt?"

Blinking, Matt opened his eye to see Gabriel sitting cross-legged in the doorway of his own room, directly across from Matt's. Wiping at his eye, Matt looked at the younger brother everyone said looked so much like him. "How long have you been listening?"

"The whole time." Gabriel pointed inside his room. "The vent in my room works as good as that one."

"So that's how you always know what's going on." Matt chuckled humorlessly. "I've wondered about that."

"Are you…are you really gay?"

"Yup."

"You really don't like girls?"

"Just as friends. Not the way you and probably Steven do."

"Why?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't. About the time I was Steven's age I just didn't like girls the same way everyone else did. Took me a little bit to understand why that was."

"Can't you just decide to like them?"

Matt smiled at his little brother. "Doesn't work like that. At least not for me."

"But mom and dad think it is."

"Sounds that way." Matt agreed.

"You guys are going to fight aren't you?"

"Yeah I think so."

"So Steven and I should probably sneak out now and go find somewhere else to eat dinner?"

"If you want to eat tonight, that's probably a smart idea. Need money?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No but if you're offering…."

"No way. Go. And tell Steven not to clomp down the stairs like an elephant. He'll give you both away."

The initial plan when he left Matt's was to go straight home and wait for Matt to call. The look on Mrs. Rutherford's face, Kurt shuddered as he recalled it. That was the look he had _feared_ his father having. He had wanted to stay and offer Matt support. If Matt had just given him a look, a sign, anything he would have stayed. Or at least parked his car across the street or something.

But no one was at his house. His dad was still at the garage, Carole was working and Finn was at some sports related thing or another. If he went home, all he would do was pace and obsess over every solitary second that led up that terribly embarrassing moment in Matt's bedroom. Which meant he had nothing but time to realize what a completely horrible person he was. He had a fight with Sam and in the space of less than two hours he was making out with Matt. That was behavior of…well let's face it Kurt told himself…Puck. He was no better than the great Puckasaurus, proudest man skank McKinley High had ever produced.

And when faced with such a depressing realization, the only thing to do was to rally one's friends and hope they could convince you otherwise. Which was precisely the reason he had called Mercedes and Quinn, and then proceeded to crash Artie and Tina's study session at Artie's house.

"And you interrupted my marathon of _Pretty Little Liars_ because?" Quinn drawled as she sat down on the floor in Artie's room. "So help you if I miss anything because someone who shouldn't wear Spandex walked in front of you at the grocery store."

It was probably best to start at the beginning Kurt figured. "Sam and I had a fight."

"Kurt? I know you're new to this whole relationship thing, but all couples fight." Tina said softly as Quinn rolled her eyes. He decided it was probably best to avoid Mercedes's gaze right now. Instead he focused on Tina. "It will blow over. You'll see."

"And less than two hours later I was making out with Matt." He rushed out, slurring all the words together as he spoke.

He had never really understood the term deafening silence before. After all silence by it's very definition was the absence of sound. How exactly could it be deafening? But when the only thing he could hear after his word vomit moment happened was the pounding of his own heart against his ribs, he suddenly understood it perfectly. Looking as his friends looked between each other with a mixture of shock and "Surely I didn't just hear that" written all over their faces, he prayed for someone to say something.

Artie, bless his suspender-loving heart, adjusted his glasses and let out a sigh. "I think we may need a few more details." He held up a gloved hand as he added "But not too many for the lone heterosexual male in the room please."

Rolling his eyes at Artie's request and smiling as Tina shoved her boyfriend in the shoulder, Kurt recited every event in his very enlightening day. From Sam's accusation of having a crush on Matt (earning an "I told you" out of Mercedes) to the completely unexpected revelation on Matt's sexuality (with more than a few confirmations that yes he was in fact talking about the same Matt Rutherford they all knew) and ending with the complete shame-inducing interruption by Matt's brothers and mother. "And then she told me to leave, so I did." Kurt explained looking down at her hands. "She reminded me of Santana when she was pissed. It was scary."

Finishing his recitation, Kurt looked up to see his friends staring at him. "Guys? Say something please?"

"One question." Tina raised a finger. "Did you and Sam actually break up or was it just a fight?"

"I'm not really sure." Kurt admitted.

Nodding her head slowly, Tina pursed her lips together. "And you then went to Matt's house and made out with him, not sure if you had in fact broken up with Sam. Kurt, you're kind of a slut."

"Thanks so much for that Tina. You always know the right thing to say." Kurt groaned as Tina started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Well I have something to say." Quinn offered up, her fingers clutching a throw pillow she had found on the floor. Chucking the pillow at Kurt's head, she groaned. "You tried to get me to date a gay guy? How can _you_ of all people have a horrific gaydar?"

"Ow. And excuse me Miss Secret Boyfriend that we _will_ talk about later" Kurt started, causing Quinn to give him her patented stink eye. "Since the two of you insisted you were just friends and nothing was an actual date, I'm failing to see how anything was actually psychologically damaging for you."

"It's the principle of the thing." Quinn defended herself as Mercedes put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Later Sister. And Kurt's right, we _will_ be talking about this secret boyfriend situation but we need to focus right now." Turning her attention to her best friend she could clearly see him worrying. "I can see the wheels turning in your head right now so let me stop you and tell you are not the same as Puck."

"How did you…."

"Boy please. Who knows you better than me?" Mercedes asked, tilting her head to the side. "Besides Puck would have gone to the house of a girl he knew liked him. You, like the rest of us, didn't have a clue about Matt."

She raised a good point and Kurt nodded to acknowledge it. She took a breath and continued. "And I think you had already made up your mind about what you were going to do about your fight with Sam anyways."

He nodded his head slightly and let out a sigh. "You all can not tell anyone about this. I might have already decided to break up with Sam before this, but he doesn't need to hear about what I did almost immediately after he left. He doesn't deserve that."

"We won't say anything." Tina promised as the rest of his friends nodded.

"Besides, who would believe us?" Artie pointed out. "Most people don't believe Matt can actually talk much less be capable of all this."

Artie had intended his joke to lighten the mood in the room and everyone chuckled at it, even Kurt. But it was clear his heart wasn't it. His friends might not think him the worst person in the world (even though he so was) but they hadn't been there and seen the look in Mrs. Rutherford's eyes. He glanced over at the clock next to Artie's bed. Surely Mr. Rutherford would be home by now.

"You're worried aren't you?" Quinn's soft voice cut through the laughter.

"Yeah. I told him to call me after he and his mom talked but…." Kurt looked over at his friends. "I just have this feeling it won't go well. The look she gave us…."

"She was surprised." Tina offered sympathetically. "But Mrs. Rutherford has always seemed really nice."

"So did my parents and we all know how well they took the news of Beth." Quinn pointed out, understanding Kurt's concern perfectly. "If Matt needs you he'll call. Or he'll go to Mike's." She looked over at Mercedes's for confirmation.

"Yeah. Matt will be fine." Mercedes said quickly, nodding her head. "He's probably at Mike's right now and he's having to go through the whole story like you. Or his mom got over the shock and is as cool as your dad. You'll see him tomorrow in school and everything will be just fine. You'll see."

And even though his friend chorused with variations of Mercedes's assessment, Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that everything wasn't going to be fine.


	33. Chapter 33

As lightening flashed across the sky, Leah smiled happily and snuggled further into her favorite chair, flipping the page of the latest thriller she picked up at the bookstore today. Even though she loved being out with her friends, exploring the city she had begun to think of as home, on stormy nights like this there was nothing she loved more than staying home, lighting some candles and getting lost in a good book. Ever since childhood she had been a voracious reader, a habit that seemed to have gotten worse since she started college. Which was probably to be suspected since Lima had one bookstore and one library. Now she had her choice of libraries to study in on campus and favorite bookstores for different types of books.

The knocking on her door was so soft and hesitant, she almost missed it. Puzzled, she made her way towards the door. Her friends all knew on nights like this, she wasn't going out and for the most part they respected that. And most of them knew enough to call her before showing up on her doorstep. They may have nicknamed her Fearless Warrior but she was still a single girl living in what passed for the big city in Ohio. Leah could admit she was many things, but an idiot she wasn't.

Peering through her peephole, she drew in a breath as she blinked in puzzlement. Throwing open the door, she took in the soaking wet form of her brother before her, a bag at his feet. "Matty? "

"Hey Lee." Matt offered her a shaky smile. "I was just in the neighborhood?"

"Get in here." Pulling him through the door, she kicked his bag further into the apartment before shutting the door behind them both. The fact Matt had arrived unannounced, in the middle of a thunderstorm was enough to worry her but the glazed over look in his eyes truly had her scared. What the hell was he doing here? But first things were first. She had to get him dried off before he caught a cold.

Pointing to the small hallway that led to her bathroom and bedroom, she used her best stern older sister voice on him. "Go. Grab some towels and dry off. Change into whatever crap you have in that disgusting excuse of fabric you call a gym bag. Then we'll talk. No. Take a shower and then change. We can talk after that."

Wordlessly, Matt trudged off to follow her directions. Any other day, he'd be full of jokes about how she was sounding more and more like their mother every day. But he didn't even give her an eye roll or even a barely concealed mutter about her not actually being his mother but his sister. She bit her lower lip as she watched him disappear behind the bathroom door.

Grabbing her phone, she pressed the familiar numbers to her parents' home. First they had to know what had Matt so spooked and secondly, she had to let them know he was here and he was safe. Glancing at the clock, she figured on a normal night her father would be watching the news and her mother would be making the lunches for tomorrow. Tonight, they were probably out of their mind with worry about where Matt had disappeared to.

One ring. Two. Three. When the answering machine kicked in after the fourth ring, Leah almost dropped the phone on the kitchen floor. What the hell was going on here, she wondered as she heard Steven run through the standard leave a message spiel.

"Hey. It's me. I just wanted to let you know Matt's here. With me. I don't know what's going on but call me ok? "she said hesitantly after the beep sounded.

Hearing the shower turn off, she flew across the kitchen grabbing supplies as she went. Clearly whatever this was, it required comfort foods and thankfully she had gone grocery shopping the other day. Grabbing the unopened bag of chocolate chip cookies, two glasses and the new gallon of milk, she placed them on her coffee table. Seeing Matt wander out, patting head with a towel, she offered a supportive smile as she patted the cushion next to her. Tucking her feet under her, she waited until he had sat down and grabbed at a cookie before releasing a small sigh.

"Tell me what's going on. Why are you here Matty?"

She could have told him the exact moment he lost the internal war to not tell her a thing. It was the second he pulled on the corner of his McKinley Football t-shirt and his shoulders sagged. Her brother closed his eyes and pushed out a breath. "It started when Kurt came over today."

"Ok. Sounds like a normal day in Torture Land for you."

"Yeah. We performed our piece and it went great. Well better than great. Everyone really seemed to like it, although Puck did call me out in front of the entire club for singing to Kurt."

Leah covered her mouth to keep him from seeing her smile. "Oh Matty. You didn't ."

"I was nervous. " Matt protested. "I didn't even really know I was doing it. Anyway, Kurt came over to celebrate like we planned. But he was just down, so I asked him what was going on. And it turns out he and Sam had some kind of fight about Sam thinking Kurt didn't want to be with him. And Kurt indicated he was interested in someone else and for _some_ reason I thought he meant me."

"You finally told him? You finally told him the truth?" Leah leaned forward in her excitement, clapping her hands together. "Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Hold that thought." Matt smirked. "It would have been better if I just told him. Instead…."

"Instead what?"

"I kissed him." He held up his hand to keep her from tackling him to the ground. "And we ended up making out until the gruesome twosome and Mom came into my mom."

"Wait. Wait. The gruesome twosome and Mom saw you two?" Leah closed her eyes and groaned. "Dude what do you have against talking?"

"I didn't plan this Lee! Trust me this was not the way I ever pictured this happening. Although making out with Kurt was better than I thought it would be."

Leah did smile at that admission. "So he was interested in you? I guess that means I was right about the whole has feelings for you but wasn't going to say anything because he thought you were straight thing wasn't I?"

Nudging his shoulder, she waited to see a small grin come to his face. When nothing happened, Leah felt her heart start to sink. "Did something happen with Mom?"

Matt nodded, as his voice suddenly started to shake. "She kicked Kurt out and then she refused to talk to me until Dad got home. Steven and Gabriel snuck out since, well they aren't stupid. They knew what they saw and they knew a fight was coming. And then when Dad got home…"

Instinctively Leah moved closer to him, putting her arm over his shoulder. "When Dad got home…."

"They talked in his den. I listened through the vent. Which is good because at least I had some time to kill the illusion they would be supportive." Tears started to fall down Matt's face and Leah felt helpless to stop them. "I knew they wouldn't like this but I thought they might at least _try_, you know?"

"They might. You shocked the hell out of them Matty. You need to give them time."

"Leah they called Father Cozart to come over to lead a discussion with me. And bottom line was they say they still love me, I need to make a different choice."

"A different choice?" Leah echoed blankly. "But….you didn't choose this. It's just who you are."

"I know that. You know that. Mom and Dad apparently don't believe that." Matt sniffed. "And they told me things were going to have to change. I was going to go to church more and have private counseling sessions with Father Cozart. And I was quitting the glee club because none of this came up before I joined. Oh and since Kurt is clearly a bad influence on me, I'm not allowed to see him anymore. And when I pointed out that I had classes with Kurt, the idea of home schooling or going to St. Xavier in Piqua was discussed as a possibility."

"They do realize St. X is an all boys school right?"

"That's when home schooling was discussed as a serious option." Matt sighed. "I can't stay there Leah. I can't."

"They kicked you out?" Leah screeched. "They threw you out?"

"No." Matt said softly. "But they might as well have. What they want me to do isn't going to solve the problem. I'll still be gay. And then what? They send me to one of those camps? They throw me out? I'm staying for that."

"So you ran away? Matty, that's not going to help matters."

"Maybe not. But I can't stay there. Not right now. Just let me stay Lee? Just tonight? I can't sleep there tonight."

One look at his face and her heart broke. He sounded exactly like he had when they were little and a monster lived in his closet. Matt would sneak into her room in the middle of the night and beg to sleep in her bed. And even though he would end up kicking her in his sleep or stealing most of the covers, she always let him since she couldn't stand to see him so upset. Right now, her quietly confident jock king of a brother was gone and a frightened 4 year old who was scared of monsters sat in his place. Pulling him close to her, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh. Of course you can stay. We'll figure this out." She whispered to him as she felt his tears start to wet her shoulder. "I promise you Matty. We'll figure this out. I'm not going anywhere. You got me. You got me. We'll figure this out."


	34. Chapter 34

Third period. It was had become Kurt's mantra sometime in the middle of the night. There had been no phone call. No knock on the door. He kept himself logged into his AIM all night on the off chance Matt might possibly log on. In an effort not to seem like a stressed out whack job, he had limited himself to exactly two Facebook postings that seemed distressingly similar. There was a very long talk he had with himself around midnight that showing up outside the Rutherford house might work in a movie but here in the real world it would lead to a very unpleasant conversation at the Lima Police Department. In the end, Kurt convinced himself that by third period everything would be fine, that he was worried for nothing and his ever increasing doomsday scenarios for Matt were just the stuff of far too many badly made Lifetime movies.

Because at third period, Matt was going to walk through that door and offer one hell of an explanation as to what exactly happened last night.

Unless he had completely lost his ability to read people (and he refused to believe that had actually happened), there was as good of a chance of him landing the cover model of _Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition_ as there was for last night to go well for Matt. Every time he had attempted to close his eyes last night, the stern angry expression of Mrs. Rutherford would return to him. And then he would wake up shivering. He had been bullied, taunted and tossed into dumpsters for most of his academic career and nothing scared him as badly as that look had

There was always the off chance a miracle happened. Mercedes had pointed out more than once last night he had been convinced his dad would desert him and look how wrong he had been. But his dad had admitted to getting used to the idea for years, and it was still a work in progress with them. For example, Kurt knew there was no way his dad would ever want to know even the short version of what went down last night. Just a short he had broken up with Sam and then after an acceptable time period let it be known he was seeing someone else.

He winced a little as he thought of Sam, not for the first time that day. Since it probably wasn't a good idea to break up with one guy while you were planning to leave the second another guy called you, Kurt had decided to take the chicken's way out: avoidance. Thankfully Finn didn't ask too many questions and just nodded at Kurt's request to tell Sam (if he called, although Kurt wouldn't have blamed him if he didn't) he wasn't home. If Finn thought it was strange, he never said anything and since Carole and Dad hadn't come down to ask him what was going on, Finn clearly hadn't mentioned his request to anyone either. Clearly, he was going to owe Finn. Maybe not in the realm of spending an entire evening making small talk with Rachel but still he would owe him big.

Glancing up at the clock for what felt like the twentieth time, Kurt noticed there was just a minute left until the bell rang. The class Matt had before this was just across the hall. He was normally here by now. Taking a breath, Kurt kept his eyes trained on the door, running all the possible legitimate reasons why Matt wouldn't have already slid into class. He could have stayed to talk with the teacher. He got called to Principal Figgins's office. Somehow Ms. Pillsbury found out and he was sitting in her office. Mike had caught him in the hallway and they were discussing some new dance steps to demonstrate to glee tomorrow. Coach Tanaka had called him down to discuss the odds of next year's team winning more than one game. There were hundreds, _hundreds_ he reminded himself, of reasons, legitimate reasons why Matt was running late. It didn't mean Matt wasn't at school at all.

He had to keep telling himself that for the rest of third period as it became blindingly obvious Matt wasn't going to come in with an excuse slip and sit down next to him with an apologetic smile. Matt was somewhere in the school. He was here.

And Kurt knew exactly who he had to ask.

* * *

As part of his strategy to avoid being shoved into lockers or even worse, the disgustingly filthy janitor's closet (which one would assume would be at least a little clean with all the cleaning products stored there but one would be so completely mistaken), over the past almost two years Kurt had figured out the quickest and least obstructed ways to get from one end of the school to the other with almost no intrusion. He had always been a naturally fast walker but his recent months with the Cheerios had only increased his pace. Being greeted by Santana's sneakered foot in his face was all he needed to learn to get to his mark quickly or suffer the consequences. So when properly motivated, Kurt figured he could make it from one end of McKinley to the other in under three minutes.

He was properly motivated.

Seeing the object of his search exit the chemistry lab, he yanked on Mike's sleeve to grab his attention. When the tall dancer turned to look, confusion on his face Kurt simply stated "I need to talk to you."

Mike shrugged. "Sure dude. What's going on?"

"Alone. I need to talk to you alone." Kurt stressed. Until he knew for sure Matt had confided in Mike, he wasn't about to blab Matt's secret anywhere Jacob Ben Israel might wander by.

"Ok. Cool." Mike indicated Kurt to follow him down the hall. As they neared the stairway, Mike veered off into the newspaper office. Keeping the overheard lights off, Mike closed the door behind them as Kurt filed in. "So what's so important?"

"Where's Matt?"

"Didn't you just have class with him?"

"He didn't show. He did come to school today right?"

Mike tilted his head, puzzlement written all over his face. "How would I know that? You see him more often than I do these days."

Kurt shook his head. This wasn't making sense. "You didn't come together?"

"Why would we? My car's out of the shop and I have a dance class after school. Why would Matt want to be stranded here or begging for a ride?"

"So you haven't seen him? He didn't come to your house last night?" Kurt began to pace. If Matt hadn't gone to Mike's, then where the hell was he?

"Why would Matt come to my house last night?" Mike questioned. "What is going on Kurt?"

"It's nothing. He's probably just sick." Kurt lied. "I tend to get carried with the drama in my own head. Nothing. It's probably nothing."

"I don't think so. You clearly thought I would know where Matt is. Is something going on? Why are you so freaked out about where Matt is?" Mike leaned his lanky frame against the door frame, preventing Kurt any shot of an exit. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing. Probably nothing. Just something was off at his house last night when I left and I figured if anyone would know what was going on it would be you. You're his best friend. But I'm over-reacting and there's a reasonable explanation why Matt skipped third period. However there won't be a good explanation for why we're late for fourth so we should just go."

"Something was off last night?" Mike questioned. "Off how? Off with Matt? Off with his parents? His brothers?"

"I think maybe he and his mom got into it after I left." Kurt hedged.

"Did he tell her?"

The question stopped Kurt in his track. "Did he what?"

"Did he tell her?" Mike repeated. "Him admitting he's gay probably would set her off. Mrs. Rutherford can be great but she's a bit old school."

What the Prada had he just heard? Kurt shook his head and stared at Mike, as the dancer looked to be thinking over the situation in his mind. "Excuse me? You…you...you _know_?"

"Of course I know." Mike shrugged his shoulders. "He is my best friend."

"But…but he said he hadn't told anyone….well his sister but still…."

"He didn't tell me but it didn't take a genius to see how uncomfortable he got when the talk turned to girls and who was hot. Or that he only ever repeated who I said was hot. Or the fact the only girls I know for a fact he's kissed are Brittany and Santana. And Brittany's made out with you so…"

"So all this time you knew and you never told him?"

"It wasn't a big thing to me. And if he wasn't ready to tell me that was cool. Matt's still my boy and all. When he started hanging out with you all the time, I figured he was getting ready to tell someone and wanted your advice."

Well advice would have been a lot easier, Kurt sighed. Deciding an abbreviated version was best for now, Kurt looked into Mike's eyes. "She knows. She kicked me out and that was the last time I saw or heard from Matt. I told him to call me later if he needed to but he didn't. I thought he might have come to see you if things went bad and needed a place to stay….but apparently you haven't seen him."

"No." Mike closed his eyes. "Ok. We're not going to panic. Things might have just gone late last night and he's at home asleep. Mrs. R can talk so I imagine she had tons to say. There was probably some praying too. We'll just keep texting him and calling his cell. Eventually he's bound to answer. I'll stop his house after school if he doesn't show up by sixth. He's around, he's just laying low."

"Right. Just laying low." Kurt repeated hollowly, not believing a word of Mike's rationalizations. They all sounded good, even reasonable, but he couldn't escape the feeling that none of them would be proven correct.

And judging by the look in Mike's eyes, the other boy didn't believe them any more than Kurt did.

"Who else knows?" Mike asked suddenly. "About Matt not being here?"

"Mercedes, Quinn, Tina and Artie have probably noticed by now." Kurt admitted. "Probably the entire team will be wondering by the end of the day."

"Sooner if Rachel notices. Thankfully Matt has Mr. Schue last period or we'd already be dealing with insanity. The last thing that would help is the entire club showing up on his doorstep. "

Kurt nodded. "We'll just tell them if no one's heard from him by tomorrow we'll meet during lunch at the choir room. Surely by then we'll know what's going on."

"Yeah. We'll know then."


	35. Chapter 35

"You can't be serious." Leah tried to keep her voice down but one look at Matt turning his head in her direction and she knew her efforts were a dismal failure.

Matt had finally fallen asleep somewhere around three in the morning. Or at least she thought he fell asleep. It might actually be closer to the truth that he just passed out from physical and emotional exhaustion. She hadn't been so fortunate. Sitting opposite him on her second hand green chair, just in case he needed her, she tried to figure out what the next step was.

It would be in the best interest of everyone if there was some way for Matt to go back home. He needed to feel their parents hadn't abandoned him and in return they needed to accept this was who Matt was. It was asking them to struggle with years of religious instruction, not to mention cultural expectations. It wasn't easy and it wouldn't be smooth sailing, Leah knew that but in the end it would be best for Matt. And that was what was important. Matt needed his family, his _entire _family. Not to mention his friends. For all practical purposes, Mike was just as much her little brother as Matt was. There was barely a family function that didn't include Mike since the two met in the second grade. Matt needed his best friend now more than ever. Not to mention the other kids in the glee club. Sure she had met most of them only once but she couldn't see any of them turning their backs on Matt. Not based on the stories Matt had told her.

And of course there was Kurt. Leah was smart enough to realize pointing out to her parents that Matt probably did need Kurt in his life right now, at least as a friend, was a dumb idea. But it was the truth. Mat needed someone who had been through this, and Kurt clearly had if he was out and dating. Mat needed to feel he wasn't isolated and being with other kids like him went along way with that.

Of course all these well-reasoned arguments meant nothing if she couldn't even get her parents to at _least_ listen to them. The other reason she had stayed up all night was she kept waiting for the phone to ring, waiting to hear her mother's relieved voice telling her thank God Matt was ok and they would be down in the morning to work all this out. The call never came. Leah had tried to convince herself it was late. They knew he was with her and safe. The better idea was to wait until the morning when emotions weren't quite so high. At least that would have been the reaction of parents who were willing at least _try_ to meet their child halfway.

She had to call them. It boggled her mind. Matt had left without leaving a note saying where he was going. The same storm that hit Columbus had traveled through Lima. Looking down at her watch, Leah noticed school would be in session. Surely someone from McKinley had called to inform them Matt wasn't in school. At least one of his friends was bound to show up at the house, either to look for him or to bring him work he missed. But apparently none of that seemed to concern her parents.

"There is no need to take that tone with me _hija_" Her mother rebuked her. "We said all we had to say about this _situation_ last night. I'm sure Matthew told you about what our position was."

"Mama I know you were shocked yesterday. Trust me I understand needing some time to think this over." Leah turned her back as Matt turned on the TV, probably to block the sound of her increasingly pleading tone. Not that she blamed him for that in the least. "But he's still Matt. He needs you."

"What he needs is to think about the choices he's making."

"A choice to be true to who he? How can that be bad?"

"Leah." Her mother sighed, and in her mind's eye Leah could see her pinch her temple with her fingers. "There is nothing to discuss further. Your father and I are doing what we think is best. If you disagree with that, well I'm sorry but you are not his parents. We are."

"Gah!" Leah exploded as she hung up the phone. Pacing the length of her tiny galley kitchen she began to mutter under her breath. "_Testarudo mujer! Juro que si ella no era mi madre…"_

"If she wasn't your mother what?" Matt asked as he tapped her on the shoulder. He chuckled a little at her startled expression. "I do understand what Mom yells at us and I do get better grades in Mr. Schue's class than you did."

"Show off." Leah hit him in the shoulder. "Did you actually sleep or were just faking me out?"

"She didn't want to talk did she?" Matt ignored her question, looking straight into her eyes. The tears from last night were gone and in their place was simple resignation. She had to smile a little at it. Her little brother was pulling strength to face this and he was going to survive, if just to piss their parents off. She was actually witnessing Matt taking his first real steps towards being an adult. Impulsively she hugged him before wiping suspicious dampness from her own eyes.

"No. I hoped that you being completely AWOL for the night might have scared some sense into her but apparently, it's just further proof of your faulty decision making skills." Leah shook her head. "We need to figure out a plan here Matty."

"Yeah. Like where I'm going to live for starters." Matt said with a sigh as he moved back to the couch. "We both know this isn't a good long term solution."

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a roommate." Leah protested.

"We'll kill each other in a week."

"I'm hardly here. Between class and work." Leah paused as she tilted her head. "Actually I should probably check about getting more hours at work. And I'll go talk to the financial aid office about scholarships and stuff."

"Scholarships?" Matt echoed. "I'm still two years away from college. And who says I'm going where you go?"

"Not for you genius. For me." Leah rolled her eyes. "If Mom and Dad aren't willing to at least talk with you about this and not at you, then they aren't going to be thrilled with me supporting you. I'm not going to give them the chance to threaten my future by pulling the money plug."

"They wouldn't do that."

"Yeah I said the same thing about not listening to you." Leah pointed out. "Look I'd rather be proactive just in case. But that's tomorrow. Right now we're focusing on you. Unfortunately I don't think our extended family would be much help. Dad's side probably won't talk about it and Mom's will probably think she wasn't firm enough with you."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "Not to mention moving to Texas seems like a really bad idea."

"And I think it would be best for you to stay in Lima if we can figure out how." Leah smiled at him. "You always have a spot on my couch and if that's the only solution then we'll deal with it. But I think you need your friends and your school and your life. And speaking of your friends, they are probably freaked out by now. Have you called anyone? Mike? Kurt?"

"Oh subtle. " Matt nodded his head. "Very subtle."

"I do try."

"No I haven't called anyone." He admitted. "My phone died and apparently I left my charger at home. I was a little distracted when I packed. "

"Great. Now they're going to think you've been shipped off to Australia or some place because Mom and Dad apparently haven't bothered to tell anyone you left home. "Leah groaned. "You have to contact them before they call the police and I'm arrested for kidnapping you or something equally ridiculous."

"I'll post on Facebook in a little bit. I'll tell them I'm figuring some things out. Which is true. "

"Matt…."

"Look there's no need to freak everyone out until I know what's going to happen next. Otherwise there will just be a lot of questions I can't answer and I'll have people flying off the handle and making things worse." Her doubt must have shown on her face because he laughed a little. "Trust me. If Rachel heard even a fifth of this story, she'd be organizing a protest in front of the house before I finished talking. Complete with appropriate songs and guest speakers courtesy of her dads and the ACLU. Its better we have a plan."

"Then we'll make a plan."


	36. Chapter 36

**I love you all! And for those who so kindly corrected my busted Spanish in the last chapter...it's all the fault of Google Translation. =)**

"Has your boy done lost his mind?" Mercedes announced without preamble as she marched herself next Mike before first period the next day. "He's not that stupid to think one posting on Facebook is going to get us to stop worrying right? Because if he is…I'm sorry he can't be near my best friend with a criminal lack of brains like that."

Mike let out a sigh. If he could figure out where exactly Matt was, he would kill him for this. A posting on Facebook? His best friend honestly thought that would work? All that did was confirm that something had gone terribly wrong. And telling them all he was working on a "plan" wasn't exactly comforting. A plan for what? What did he need a plan for?

"I keep telling him if he talked more, he wouldn't be so bad at telling people things." Mike grumbled.

"Did you find anything out last night?" Mercedes asked, leaning against his locker. "Did his parents say _anything_?"

"No." Mike shook his head. "I didn't even get to talk to them. His little brothers were acting strange. I mean stranger than they normally do. I just got a lot of Matt couldn't come to the door right now. Which was kind of obvious since his car was gone. "

"He never answered anybody's texts last night."Mercedes shook her head. "I stopped when I got that stupid in box full message."

"Same here." Mike let out a sigh. "I know things aren't the greatest for him right now but I wish he would just tell us where he was and what was going on."

"You're telling me. Kurt is alternating between being out of his mind and pretending he isn't out of his mind. I couldn't even interest him in _Project Runway_ reruns last night."

Dropping his arm over her shoulder, Mike hugged Mercedes to his side. "We're going to figure this out Cedes. Either Matt will show up and you can beat him for us or we'll figure out where he is and drag his annoying ass home so you can beat him for us. Either way, we're going to figure this out."

"Just the two I was looking for." The regrettably familiar form of Jacob Ben Israel, complete with his microcassette record sprang in front of them, the wheels in the tiny machine turning. Pushing the piece of machinery in their faces his voice took on his reporter on a mission tone. "Any comment on the story about Matt Rutherford and Kurt Hummel being caught making out?"

"What?" It was only his years of dancing that kept Mike from crashing into Jacob at that minute. Mercedes put her hand on his chest to keep him from taking another step forward. "What did you say?"

"My blog has had reports from several sources that your respective best friends were caught making out. "Jacob repeated calmly, flicking the tape recorder between them both. "I'm merely looking for an official comment out of courtesy. I'm ready to go to print with this before first period is half over. "

"You won't print a damn thing." Mercedes swore menacingly. "You don't have anything."

"What I have is the story of the year. " The blogger retorted. "This will blow the Quinn Fabray story out of the water. You know they say it's always the quiet ones. I guess Matt proved that true."

"There will be no comment from them or any member of New Directions." Rachel's authoritative voice was never more welcomed than it was right this second. Mike knew he was a split second away from punching Jacob into next week and from the look of it, his girl was right there with him. The tiny girl strode right up them and grabbed Jacob's recorder out of his hands. "If you really have the proof you claim to, then you wouldn't be trying to harass innocent people for comments. You know my dads' friends in the ACLU would love to talk to you about the rights of privacy acts in this country. "

"Rachel" Jacob purred as he attempted to grab the recorder back from her. He let out a dissatisfied sigh when Rachel handed it over to Mike. "I'm going to run this story. Even your admitted perfection can't tempt me to kill it this time. "

"Run it." Rachel said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Just know that any attempts to harass Matt or Kurt will be traced back to your story. Which means Puck and Finn will be looking for you."

Jacob seemed to consider that for a second as he backed away from the trio. "You can't stop the freedom of the press." He called out as he moved down the hallway, looking over his shoulder (most likely for Finn and Puck).

Rachel turned on her heel and looked at Mike and Mercedes for the first time. "I think all that did was buy a little time. Noah happens to be in Jacob's first period and Finn is in his second. But by third he'll probably be convinced he can run the story with nothing happening."

"And he's probably already run his mouth to God knows who." Mercedes groaned. "Kurt was already on the edge of a meltdown and this will just push him over."

Rachel nodded. "Yes and with Matthew missing in action for the moment, Kurt will get the brunt of this. If there were both here they could just come out as a couple and take the wind out of Jacob's sails."

"Wait…you ….you think he actually was telling the truth?" Mike asked stunned. One look at Mercedes and Rachel's faces and he could tell they did. In fact Mercedes looked absolutely guilty over something. He took a staggered step backwards. When Mercedes had complained about Kurt's crush on Matt, he never thought it could go both ways. "What do you know Mercedes? Rachel?"

"Nothing." Rachel swore. "Matthew did take me into his confidence about his feelings for Kurt but that's all."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Rachel's statement before looking at both of them. "You did not hear this from me. But the reason Kurt is so freaked by Matt's disappearance is because Matt's mom and brothers caught the two of them making out."

Mike shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Well I did think he was getting ready to come out of the closet. Not the way I would have thought he'd choose."

"Clearly we'll need to formulate a plan." Rachel announced. "First we need to find Kurt and we'll meet everyone in the choir room at lunchtime."

"Wait. What do you mean _find_ Kurt?" Mercedes held up her hand.

"Jacob prefers to go to the subject of his stories. The only reason he tries to get comments from other people is he's working some agenda for another story, he's being a disgusting pervert or…."

"Or he can't find the subjects." Mike finished for her. "And since no one knows where Matt is right now, he must not be able to find Kurt."

"Or Sam." Mercedes groaned. "Hell he'd try to talk to Sam. And he and Kurt haven't exactly talked since that day…."

She took a step away from Mike and Rachel. "I hate to say this but the Diva's right. And I need to find Kurt. We'll meet in the choir room at lunchtime."

* * *

"Sam?" Kurt called out into the locker room hesitantly. "Are you in here?"

The last place he wanted to be was a place Azimio and Karofsky considered home base. It was basically begging to be subjected to some new and highly embarrassing torture. But he had to do it. He had to stop avoiding the issue and he needed to talk to Sam. Sam deserved that much.

The slam of a locker door was his only indication that he wasn't alone in the room that always reeked of sweat and under-washed clothing. One of these days he was going to have his dad and Finn sit down and explain to him why being a jock also meant your sense of smell died. Could they not tell all kinds of fungus and lab experiments were being bred in here?

Using the echoing slam as a guide, he moved towards where he vaguely remembered Sam's locker to be. Seeing Sam standing there, he offered a shy smile. "Hey there. I've been looking for you."

"You know, I find that hard to believe." Sam responded icily.

"I know I've been avoiding you." Kurt admitted, looking at his feet. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about what you said."

"Thinking? Oh you've been _thinking_." Sam rolled his eyes. "I feel much better now that I know you were_ thinking_ and not making out with Matt Rutherford."

Kurt blinked, as Sam glowered at him. "What…what are you talking about?"

"Do us both a favor and don't play dumb. We both know you're too smart for that." Sam snapped. "Or at least I thought you were too smart for that. "

"I didn't…I didn't mean…."

"You didn't what? Want me to find out? Want me to leave you in case it didn't work out with Matt? What didn't you mean?"

"That's not what I was going to say. I didn't know Matt was gay until after we fought. I didn't go there to make out with him."

"But you went there." Sam's voice dropped to a hurt whispered. "And you aren't denying it. It's true. That stupid story is true."

"Story? What are you talking about? What story?"

Sam ignored his question, picking up his backpack from the floor. "You didn't even respect enough to tell me yourself. Instead you go out, make out with a new guy and I have to hear about it from that troll Jacob Ben Israel."

Jacob? Kurt leaned against the locker closest to him and closed his eyes. Oh this was a disaster. How had Jacob of all people found out? "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"You know what Kurt? I really don't give a good God damn what you did or didn't mean to do. Just do me a favor and stay the hell away from me." Shoving past him, Sam rounded the corner at the end of the row. The empty echo of the door being flung open was the only indication Kurt had that he was once again alone.

Biting his lower lip, he slid against the lockers for once not caring if he soiled his Michael Kors pants. Resting his arms on top of his knees, he took in a shaky breath. He deserved that. He deserved every bit of anger from Sam. He probably deserved worse. He should have been honest weeks ago but he wasn't. Instead he went with some insane plan that didn't even work. And now he had hurt someone he didn't want to hurt at all. Not to mention almost the entire time Sam was yelling at him, he couldn't help but wonder where the hell Matt was. He was the worst person in the entire world.

So he did the only thing he could think to do. As the bell signifying the beginning of the school day rang, Kurt rested his head on his arms and cried.


	37. Chapter 37

As the bell announced the start of the lunch period, Mike made a beeline towards the choir room. True to Rachel and Mercedes's earlier predictions, it seemed the little standoff with Jacob had indeed only bought them time. He had lost count of the number of speculative looks he had received throughout the day and the number of times conversations stopped suddenly as he walked by. And after spotting Sam storming through the hall, it didn't take a genius to realize the swim star had at least heard the whisperings if not gotten confirmation from Kurt himself.

And if _he_ was getting looks, Mike could only imagine what Kurt had to deal with today. Not that Kurt didn't incur looks and whispered comments on a good day, but this time Mike doubted his glee teammate actually wanted the attention. Of course now that he thought about it, he hadn't actually _seen_ Kurt so far today. They may only share one class together but Mike at least saw Kurt passing in the hallway. Hopefully, Mercedes had been able to warn Kurt about Jacob's story. The last thing anyone needed was to be the victim of a Jacob ambush.

Since his last class was almost directly across from the choir room, Mike had fully expected to be the first one in the room. So seeing Rachel standing there, next to an easel with what looked to be a covered board on it was more than a little surprising. "Isn't your last class on the other side of the building?" Mike asked slowly as he moved towards the chairs.

"Yes." Rachel answered with a brisk nod. "But I told Mr. Evans there was important business that needed my attention as glee captain so he let me out early."

Somehow Mike had the feeling it was more likely Mr. Evans just gave in to stop Rachel from pestering him about how important it was for her to be in the choir room first. Seeing Artie and Tina's puzzled gazes as they entered, he shook his head to indicate they shouldn't ask the question he could see forming. In the long run it didn't matter and really it was just Rachel being Rachel.

"I'm going to kick Rutherford's ass for this." Puck declared as he and Finn entered. Mercedes hurried in behind them, rolling her eyes at Puck's announcement. She made a dash to sit next to him and kissed his cheek before sitting down. "Did he not think how this will make the football team look? I mean I'm a stud and made that dancing shit look good but come on! Rutherford is not the stud I am."

"Stuff it Puck." Quinn ordered with a roll of her eyes. "For once this has absolutely nothing to do with your reputation."

"Where are Santana, Brittany and Kurt?" Rachel questioned, her foot tapping impatiently. "Did they not receive the message?"

"You mean summons?" Santana corrected as she and Brittany came through the doors. As Brittany scrambled to their usual seats, Santana curiously stood by the door, resting one foot against the closed doors. "Chill Berry. We just had to take care of a little problem."

And with that, Santana shoved her foot against the door with the authority worthy of being Sue Sylvester's Head Cheerio. Even Puck winced as they heard a vicious crack sound as the door make contact with something or probably more accurately someone. The moment of sympathy soon passed as Jacob's irritatingly familiar nasal voice whimpered out a pathetic groan of pain. Smiling in triumph, Santana wheeled around, pulling Jacob into the room by his ear.

"You broke my nose." He protested. Mike shook closed his eyes and shook his head. Jacob should consider himself lucky that was all Santana broke.

"Listen here you Perez Hilton wannabe. " Santana hissed as Puck and Finn stood up and moved towards the cowering boy. "You want to mess with the rest of the losers in this school? Fine. Be my guest. But Hummel is off limits. He's a _Cheerio_ which means he's automatically better than 95 percent of the rejects in this place. I don't care if he wants to date a football player, a teacher or every member of Vocal Adrenaline. He's off limits if you don't want every girl in this school taking out a restraining order on you."

"You…you can't do that." At least Jacob had enough sense to sound doubtful about that statement. From where he was sitting, Mike felt Santana was more than capable of making that threat come true. In fact he could see the other female members of glee planning to go to the courthouse as soon as school let out for the day.

"You don't want to find out what I can do." Santana promised. Turning she grinned as she saw Puck and Finn standing behind her. "I think you boys know how to take the trash out."

Puck smiled as Finn nodded. Seeing Puck begin to crack his knuckles, Jacob immediately began to back pedal himself towards the door. "Freedom of the press." He croaked.

"And I have the freedom to be a badass." Puck responded taking another step towards Jacob.

With a high pitched screeched, Jacob turn and ran out of the room. Finn took a few steps to follow him but quickly returned. "He's gone." He announced with a slight grin.

"Damn Santana." Mercedes whistled appreciatively. "You have to teach me how to do that."

"It's something you're born with Jones." Santana dismissed with a wave of her hand. "It can't be taught."

"As much as we all admire how effectively you handled Jacob," Rachel began, her foot still tapping. "That still doesn't answer where Kurt is."

Mercedes sighed. "I told him to skip."

"And he agreed to that?" Artie questioned for the rest of them.

"Between Sam hearing the story from Jacob instead of Kurt and the usual gossip chain here, I convinced him it might be the better option." Mercedes admitted. "Come on, you all know those puck heads don't actually need an excuse to torture him. I personally don't want to know what Karofsky and Azimio would come up with in response to _this_."

Finn nodded his agreement. "Burt will be at the garage for most of the day and Mom's at work. As long as the school doesn't call the garage looking for him, I doubt they'll even know."

"In that case, Finn you will have to take notes for him."Rachel said quickly. "Now it's come to all our attention that one of our own has potentially run into a crisis that requires swift and immediate reaction."

"Cliff Notes the speech Berry. No one here missed the newsflash about Matt batting for the other team." Santana cut her off.

"I thought Matt was gay, not playing baseball." Brittany spoke, confusion covering her face.

"Later Britt." Santana patted her friend's hand. "Just move on Berry."

"Fine. I present the official glee club response to our current crisis. "Rachel huffed as she pulled the sheet off the easel. The rest of the team stared, blinking in disbelief, looking back and forth from Rachel to the chart. Entitled "The Official Matt Rutherford Housing Crisis Response Plan" a mess of colors and symbols jumped out at them. Dear God, Mike thought. He always knew Rachel was organized but this took it to a whole other level. When the hell did she have time to do this?

"Is that…color coded?" Tina asked weakly.

"It's very simple. Each of us is assigned a color and a task for the week. The tasks rotate from housing, counseling, support and protesting because clearly we need to work on changing the narrow minded view points of people who would throw their son out of the house because of his sexual orientation. For those of you not familiar with the ins and outs of effective protest techniques, you've been assigned lessons with my two dads for this first week."

"Oh dear God." Artie whispered. "She's serious."

"Now, each of you is assigned a color." Rachel continued, oblivious to their increasing disbelief. "For example Finn you're color is blue. So as you can see, for the second week Matt will be staying with you."

"Umm, Rach?" Finn asked hesitantly, going so far as to raise his hand. Whether it was out of habit or because Rachel really was reminding him of a teacher Mike wasn't sure. "Don't you think Matt staying with me might cause more rumors? I mean with me living with Kurt and all?"

Given Rachel's stunned blinking response, it was clear to everyone else the fact of the combined Hummel-Hudson households had in fact slipped Rachel's mind. Mike tried to resist the urge to chuckle; after all it was rather sweet of Rachel to come up with a plan like this. It was clearly more than Matt's family was willing to do.

"_But…but he said he hadn't told anyone….well his sister but still…."_

Mike wasn't entirely sure why Kurt's comment from yesterday suddenly came to mind but the second it did, he felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. Of course! Of course! That's where Matt was! Some best friend he was! He should have figured this out the second Kurt told him at least some of what was going on.

With a shake of his head Mike stood up, causing everyone to look at him as he reached down to grab his backpack. "Mike?" Mercedes questioned as he kissed her cheek. "What's going on?"

"Thanks for the chart Rachel. It's great and very…colorful. I'm sure Matt will appreciate it when I tell him about it."

"Tell him about it?" Quinn questioned. "Mike…."

Mike shot Mercedes a wink. "Tell Kurt thanks for me will you?"

"Thanks for what?"

"Because thanks to him I know where Matt's hiding."


	38. Chapter 38

"I want to go on record as saying this plan completely and totally blows." Leah announced as she threw a pen across the room. With a sigh she fell back against the cushion of her chair, covering her eyes with her hands. They had been at this all day and still there wasn't any plan that she would even remotely consider good coming together.

"No argument here." Matt closed his own eyes, shaking his head. "How is it possible every member of our family sucks?"

"There's probably some third or fourth cousin three times removed who might be cool." Leah reasoned. "But unfortunately we don't know who the hell they are."

Looking over the pieces of paper strewn over her third-hand coffee table, all she could see was the reasons she felt a migraine was coming later tonight. She had skipped every class she had today and what did they have to show for it? A whole pile of nothing. There wasn't a single solution they could find to keep Matt in Lima or close enough to their parents to try to work things out. After the first five phone calls ended in frustration, they had both decided calling further members of their extended family wouldn't yield much results. Apparently, the family consensus on both sides was their parents were "handling it" and no one wanted to "interfere". She had offered to take some time off from school and play mediator but Matt had immediately vetoed that plan.

"I think we're down to our two last resorts." Leah admitted with a sigh. "Either you move in with me and I get myself named your guardian…"

"Lee, we'd kill each other."

"Or we talk emancipation. And I love you Matty but I don't think you're ready to be responsible for everything yet. You still burn soup."

"So do you." Matt retorted.

"But I at least don't turn my laundry pink." Leah argued back with a grin.

"Once. That happened once." Matt groaned. "And I was twelve. Let it go already."

"I can't if we're going to talk about this seriously." Leah leaned forward and grabbed Matt's hand. "I don't want you to leave Lima. You know that. The last thing I want is on top of everything else is to have to leave your friends, football, and glee. "

"But you also think I need someone to help me with stuff." Matt finished for her with a small smile. "We've been over this. A few times."

"Not really. We keep skipping this option to find something else. We're _out _of something else. We have to talk about this. I know it's not perfect and we probably will drive each other crazy in a matter of days, but I think you moving in with me is our best option at this point. At least you'd be with family and there's the chance…."

"No." Matt shook his head. "Mom and Dad might change their mind? I know you mean well Lee but I can't make this decision based on something they may or may never do. Right now you're the only family I need."

"I'm going to remind you that you said that the next time you get mad at me." Leah said lightly, trying to keep the sob out of her voice. "But what about Steven and Gabriel? I know they're annoying pests but that's an age thing. They're just kids. It's not their fault Mom and Dad are, well, Mom and Dad."

Matt rolled her point around in his mind. His brothers were just kids and he really didn't want to put them in the middle like this. It wasn't fair to them. Of course nothing about this situation was exactly fair, he reminded himself. "You don't think me moving in with you won't put them in the middle?" he asked Leah. "And if Mom and Dad cut you off for taking me in, neither one of us will actually have a relationship with them for awhile at least."

"I know." Leah admitted with a sigh. "This is why every plan we've come up with sucks."

"No argument here." Matt agreed. Hearing a knock sound on the door, he let out a low chuckle. "I thought you said that pizza place always shows an hour after you order. It's been twenty minutes."

"They don't show up." Leah answered, confusion washed over her features. "It's why we ordered from them so we'd actually be hungry when they finally showed."

"Maybe you called the wrong spot?"

Looking out the peephole, Leah smiled as she turned to look at her brother. "Or maybe this is just my week for random visitors."

"What?" Matt questioned as she opened her door.

"Twinkle Toes. You found us." Leah greeted Mike happily with a hug as Matt remained on the couch, blinking in disbelief as his best friend waved at him from the hallway.

"Yeah and I felt like an idiot that it took me this long to figure it out." Mike shook his head as he entered into the apartment. Glancing at the scattered papers, Mike shook his head as he went to sit next to Matt. "Dude, for a guy who doesn't talk in public, you sure know how to make a statement."

"I think you two need to talk." Leah announced as she grabbed her purse from its usual spot next to the door. "So I'm going to go out and grab some extra supplies. Mike I'm assuming you're going to eat with us right?"

"Yeah. I sorta skipped lunch."Mike admitted with a smile.

"Super. Starved teenage boy. I guess I'm buying the entire junk food aisle then." Leah faux-huffed as she rolled her eyes. "No porn and no calling those lonely hearts numbers while I'm gone."

As Leah left, closing the door behind her, Matt wondered what exactly he was supposed to say to Mike. Mike wasn't an idiot. If he had shown up here, he had to know something had happened. And knowing Mike he at least tried to go by his house first. What exactly did Mike know and what did he actually have to tell his best friend?

Mike reached out and picked up one of the sheet s of paper, scanning it quickly. "Living with your Aunt Jennifer? Isn't she the one who smells like cat litter?"

"Yeah. That was one of the main reasons we said no to that plan." Matt said softly. "Mike…."

"I must say this is not nearly as colorful as Rachel's chart. Although that was probably more terrifying than these options."

"Rachel's chart? Why did Rachel have a chart?" Matt shook his head, shooting Mike a look of confusion.

"Because the only explanation everyone could come up after hearing Jacob's story is your parents kicked you out. Well, after seeing how freaked out Kurt was it was the only explanation. And seeing these seem to be lists of every relative you have and reasons why living with them would suck, looks we were right." Mike said simply.

"Jacob's story? You're going to have to back up like twenty pages here. What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Ok. Kurt freaked out because you weren't in school and I didn't know where you were. He said something happened after he left your house that day. I assumed you had actually told your mother finally you're gay but apparently you're bigger on actions than words."

"Wait a second." Matt held up his hand. "What do you mean you _assumed _I came out to my mother? "

"Matt. I know. I know about you being gay. I've known since last year."

"You…you….you knew? Since last year?" Matt sputtered. All this time he had felt like crap for keeping something from his best friend and Mike had known since last year? How had he known? Had anyone else been able to tell?

"Yeah. " Mike shrugged. "I figured it out on my own. And relax. I think only someone who knows you as well as I do would have been able to figure it out. I just got to thinking about it one day and it seemed strange that we had the exact same taste in women. Plus you would always do that weird hand shaking thing you do when you get nervous when the talk turned to girls."

"I do not do a weird hand shaking thing."

"Oh you so do." Mike argued. "Anyway the idea that maybe you were gay came to me and it seemed to make sense. I figured you'd tell me eventually and that was cool. Which is why I thought you were hanging out with Kurt in the first place. Didn't figure he was actually your type."

Matt could feel the blush take up residence on his cheeks. He wasn't about to get into _that_ conversation with Mike just yet. "I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how."

"I get it." Mike assured him with his trademark lopsided smile. "We're cool. You're still my boy. I'll just be able to stop fake suggesting you date Santana all the time."

"Ok so you knew." Matt let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "Now how does this all fit with Jacob having a story and Rachel making a chart?"

"I'm going to ask you this once." Mike took a deep breath. "Did your mom and brothers catch you making out with Kurt? Is that why you here with Leah and not at home?"

Matt blinked in shock. Whatever question he had been expecting Mike to ask him that was last on his list. "How….how did you…."

"I'll take that as a yes." Mike nodded. "No one can figure it out right now but somehow Jacob Ben Israel knows all about it. He's run his mouth all over the school and it's on the front page of his blog."

"Fuck." Matt swore, rubbing his thumb into his palm to keep from crying. "So everyone knows. "

"Yeah. Everyone." Mike agreed softly. "Including Sam."

"Sam?"

"It seems Jacob got to Sam before Kurt could talk to him." Mike said softly. "Doesn't sound like it was a happy discussion."

"Shit." Matt leaned back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "This was not my plan dude."

"Well I had hoped that was the case." Mike laughed. "Because otherwise, you suck worse at plans than Kurt does."

"So to recap, the entire school knows I'm gay. And I've drug Sam into my mess and ruined his relationship."

"To be fair, I think Kurt is taking the blame on that one." Mike interrupted.

"And thanks to the first item, everyone knows I was kicked out of my house. And somehow that led to Rachel making a chart?"

"A color-coded chart." Mike corrected. "Let's be specific."

"Oh yes. Let's be specific. A _color-coded_ chart." Matt shook his head. When exactly did this become his life? Oh that's right. The second he decided telling Kurt he was gay was way too complicated and he decided to make out with him instead. How could he have forgotten that? "Maybe I should move in with Leah in that case. Starting over would be easier than facing the entire school."

"First off, I don't think half the school knows exactly who you are. Judging by the looks I was getting today, I think most thought I was you." Mike pointed out. "Secondly, you and Leah would kill each other in like five minutes."

"It's not like I have a whole ton of other options at this point." Matt sighed, gesturing to the papers spread out in front of them. "We've been out this all day and moving in with Leah is the only option left."

"There is another option."

"Changing my name and joining the circus involves way too many legal hoops."

"No." Mike twisted himself so he was looking directly at Matt. "You can stay with me."

Quirking an eyebrow up at Mike, Matt scanned his best friend's face for the usual signs Mike was joking around. Nothing. There wasn't the slightest hint of a smile or even a trace of amusement in Mike's eyes. Sitting up straighter, Matt looked Mike in the eyes. "You're serious."

"Completely. It's why it took me so long to get here. I figured you were here at lunch. Then I went to see my mom and explain things to her. "Mike looked down at his watch. "She and my dad are probably clearing all the junk out of the spare room as we speak. My mom's even volunteered to go over and get your stuff from your room, but between you and me, I think she just wants to tell your parents off."

"Your parents are cool with this? _All_ of this?"

"Come on. You know my mom loves you. You're part of the family dude." Mike squeezed Matt's shoulder. "Besides, if you think the rest of glee club is going to let you move away? You have gone crazier than Rachel right before Sectionals."

"I…I don't know what to say." Matt admitted. He had never felt so overwhelmed in his life. He and Mike had often referred to each other as brothers over the years, but he had never expected Mike to do this. Especially considering his own family wasn't willing to do even half this much for him, save Leah of course.

"Say we're leaving after we eat. " Mike patted his stomach. "I am starving and I assume Leah's buying."

"I have to talk to Leah first."

"Then we talk while we eat." Mike decided. "And then, you're following me home."

Home. Matt closed his eyes in disbelief. He may actually have a way to go back home.


	39. Chapter 39

It seemed a lifetime had passed since he had last stood outside this door. In reality it had only been four days. Four days was apparently all it took for his entire life to turn itself completely upside down and render itself unrecognizable. Matt still couldn't quite process all of it right now. For at least the next few days he was going to take it one small bit of information at a time and go from there.

Fact one. He was officially no longer in the closet. His family, his friend and thanks to Jacob, the entire student body (and some of the teachers) all knew he was gay. Ok the reaction from his family was the exact opposite of what he had hoped for. It sucked. But he still had Leah, who still hadn't stopped promising him she would find a way to make this right from the minute he told her about Mike's offer. He'd probably never admit this to her, but he was insanely glad she was _his_ big sister. Even though he would never let her do it, Matt knew she had been completely serious about her offer to both take time off of school to try to broker peace with their parents and for him to stay with her. While sweet, both plans were completely ridiculous. But he still loved her for thinking of them. He so owed her one hell of a birthday present this year.

Just like he owed Mike and his parents stellar Christmas and birthday presents this year. He and Mike had barely pulled into the driveway before Mrs. Chang had pulled him into a hug so tight he thought she was going to puncture his lung. Before he could even begin to tell her hello, she had dragged him into the house and insisted he call her Susan instead of Mrs. Chang. "None of this formal stuff. You are part of our family. I won't have it." She had insisted as she showed him to what was now his room. "Now I think we got everything but if we missed anything, you let me know. Jim and I will be happy to go back."

"You don't need to go to any trouble." Matt had protested looking around. As it was he couldn't imagine anything they had left behind. If it wasn't for the fact this room had yellow walls and was way neater than he ever had a prayer of keeping it, he would have sworn it was his room back home, just slightly re-arranged.

"It's no trouble." Susan had insisted; before she leaned down to kiss his forehead. Really the entire Chang family was ridiculously tall, Matt had thought irrationally. He wondered if Susan really had gone off on his mom like Mike thought. The look in her eye as she promised to go back for some reason told him she had and she wouldn't hesitate to do it again if the occasion presented itself. "I mean it. You're family, not a guest in this house. I'll expect the same from you as I expect from Michael."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now normally, I would say it's late to go out on a school night. But Michael insists I'm hopelessly old fashioned. And I'm sure there are a few people who need to _see _that your back home." Susan had smiled at him while patting his cheek. "So I'll ask you to be back before the news ends."

Which explained why he was currently standing on the porch of the Hummel house, trying to wrap his mind around fact number two. Kurt liked _him_. Had freaked out when he left for Leah's if Mike was to be believed. And apparently Sam was no longer in the picture. Matt shook his head as he knocked on the door. As much as he didn't want to even consider it, it was entirely possible Kurt had changed his mind about them, if there even was a them. They hadn't really talked about that. Hell, he admitted to himself with a smile, they hadn't really _talked_ at all. And now Kurt was in the middle of a break up, which he had no experience with but Mike told him they weren't fun, so there was all that going on. Maybe this was a mistake, Matt thought just as the front door opened.

"Matt!" Finn's friendly face broke out into a wide grin as he pulled Matt into the house just to hug him tightly. "It's good to see you dude!"

"You too Finn." Matt patted Finn's back awkwardly. "Why are you hugging me?"

"I don't know." Finn shrugged as he took a step back. "I was just worried about you. We all were."

"Finn?" Carole Hudson came out of the living room, holding the book Matt guessed she had been reading. "Who's…."

Carole dropped the book on the ground and her face lit up with a watery smile. "Matt." She sighed as she hugged him. Matt looked over at Finn confused. Was this Hug a Random Person Day and no one told him? He had known Finn for years and never had his mom ever reacted this way to him before.

"Mrs. Hudson."

Carole took a step back, shaking her head. "I can't believe your parents. It's disgraceful. When Finn told us what happened….."

Matt shot Finn a panicked look. He had told them? Told them everything? Dear God did Finn have no sense at all? Finn shook his head and tried to indicate something with his hands but for the life of him Matt could not figure out what his close to former friend was trying to say.

Carole continued, oblivious to the silent conversation happening around her. "Well I won't go on about that now. I'm just glad you're back and you're safe. I assume you have a place to stay tonight? Because you're welcome here."

Ok, maybe Finn hadn't told them everything. That invitation wouldn't have been offered if they knew _everything_. "Thanks. Mike and his parents offered to let me stay with them."

"Good. Good." Carole nodded her approval. "I'll just go upstairs then. I'm sure you boys have a lot to talk about. Finn, tell Burt I went to bed when he gets in will you?"

"Sure thing Mom." Finn answered happily as his mother kissed him goodnight. Seeing her vanish up the stairs, Finn gestured towards the kitchen. "Kurt's down in his room. Tell Kurt I'll text him when Burt comes back."

"Finn…."

"Hey, just in case dude." Finn held up his hand. "I'm just glad it's you and not Sam. I really didn't like that guy."

Matt chuckled a little as Finn shoved him in the shoulder towards the kitchen and the basement steps. Seeing the door closed, Matt took a deep breath and twisted the knob. Hearing the _Wicked_ soundtrack float up the stairs, Matt smiled a little as he tried to quietly make his way down the stairs. He had just gotten to a stair where he could see into the basement when he saw Kurt pacing in the corner. It was a little sick how happy he felt just seeing Kurt. His entire life had gone to shit in a second but seeing Kurt made him smile. God night, he had it worse than he had initially thought.

"So I thought you listened to _Wicked_ to relax?"

Kurt's head snapped around as he heard Matt's voice. There was the off chance he had officially lost his mind and was now having auditory hallucinations. Seeing Matt standing no more than five feet in front of him finishing his trek down the stairs, went a long way to calm him down over that thought. He was back. As Matt stood near the bottom step and smiled at him, Kurt felt a wave of relief wash over him. Matt was back. He was ok. Well maybe not ok but at least he was here. It was a start.

There were a million questions Kurt knew needed to be asked. Where had he gone? What exactly had happened with his parents? Where was he staying? Was he staying in Lima? Was he really ok or was he just putting on an act to convince everyone he was? But screw asking questions. Right now all he wanted to do was tell Matt everything was going to be fine and kiss him senseless. And since he knew there was a good chance the first thing was nothing but a lie, Kurt opted for the second half of that impulse.

Well this certainly answered the question of if Kurt still felt the same way, Matt thought fleetingly as Kurt pulled him into a kiss. Their lips battled for dominance as their fingers ghosted patterns across shoulders and arms. They were both barely aware they had started to move across the room with fumbling steps, trying to seek out a place to land. It wasn't until they crashed against the back of the futon that they even noticed they had moved across the room.

"Hi." Matt whispered, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

"Hi." Kurt whispered back, keeping his hands against Matt's neck. "You ok?"

"Better now." Matt smiled. "A lot better now."

"Are you back for good or are you….." He didn't want to say the word leaving. Saying it would make it real and right now Kurt wanted to relish having Matt just a few minutes longer before reality decided to kick down his door.

"For good. I moved in with Mike."

"And your parents?"

"I'd really rather not talk about them just now."

"Fair point." Kurt admitted, nodding his head.

"What exactly does your dad and Carole know? Cause Carole said I could stay here if I needed to."

"Finn told them a heavily edited version of the facts." Kurt admitted. "If dad knew everything you wouldn't be allowed within in fifty feet of the house."

"And how exactly did you convince him to do that?" Matt wondered. Finn was a good guy but he did have a habit of accidentally revealing everything. There was a reason no one told him about Puck's surprise birthday party until an hour before it happened.

"Bribery. He doesn't want Carole to know exactly what he and Rachel do anymore than we want dad to."

Matt smiled a little bigger. "_We_? _We_ don't want that?"

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to will himself not to blush. He so majorly jumped the gun on that one. Matt was barely out of the closet and was dealing with drama with his family. And he was here jumping them to a _we_ without even talking about it. "I mean…."

Matt silenced him with a gentle kiss. "I agree. _We_ don't want that at all."


	40. Chapter 40

**so at one point this story was supposed to be a one shot...then maybe a two shot...and now look at it! Chapter 40. how? what? Still don't understand it at all. But reviews keep Idina happy...which keeps her hopping in this verse! So really...this story going on this long is all thanks to you! And there are a few more things to get through before we're done...so not ending JUST yet. **

They really _should_ talk. After all, outside of the fact Matt had moved in with the Changs, Kurt still didn't know where Matt had run to or what the last few days had been like for him. Matt was reasonably sure Kurt was no longer dating Sam, but that was just going on Mike's word. And Mike was always three days behind at least on gossip. There was the entire issue of what exactly they planned to do about school the next day. Talking was absolutely necessary to figure all this out. Essential even.

It was one thing to realize talking was necessary, but both Kurt and Matt were discovering it was quite another to actually follow through with that revelation. Especially when it was easier and a hell of a lot more fun to just forget the entire crappy, uncontrollable world and make out.

The move from leaning against the back of the futon to actually sprawling across it was a hazy, barely recalled memory. Right now, the only important thing to remember was to listen for Kurt's phone on the off chance his father came home early. The rest could, and probably would sort itself out later. Much later. Tomorrow would be soon enough to deal with everything.

Hands glided, tracing patterns over skin and cloth. Tongues danced together, as taste was learned and named. Honey, Matt had decided. Kurt's kiss definitely tasted like honey. On the other hand, Kurt determined Matt's kiss was more in line with butter pecan ice cream. Matt pulled away long enough to take a short breath before Kurt pulled him back towards him. Smiling into the kiss, Matt decided that if this was his reward for getting through the past few days, he would gladly go through it all again.

_Buzz. Buzz._

The sound was faint and annoying. Matt shot a hand out to silence whatever the annoying object was that was threatening to break the spell. Opening his eyes enough to at least make sure he was actually hitting the table, he felt his hands wrap around the vibrating object. The vibrating cell phone. _Kurt's _vibrating cell phone.

Finn's promise to text warning of Burt Hummel's impending arrival flashed through Matt's mind. Immediately he sat up, pushing the phone towards Kurt. Blinking in confusion, Kurt looked at the phone in his hand as if he had never seen one for several long seconds before realization dawned on him. Flipping the phone open, Kurt jumped off the futon; his other hand trying to straighten out his now rumpled shirt. His eyes flew across the screen, once and then twice just to make the words actually make sense. Letting out a relieved sigh, he held up the screen for Matt to see.

"Mercedes. It's just Mercedes." He explained with a laugh.

"Thank God." Matt sighed, resting his head on the back of the futon. The visions of Burt Hummel coming at him with a shotgun could now go back to his nightmares where they belonged.

"Yeah. She's apparently talked to Mike and said to tell you she's going to smack you for not charging your phone." Kurt laughed as he sat back down, curling his legs under him.

"You know in that case, missing school tomorrow sounds good." Matt was only half-way joking. He really didn't want to deal with the stares and whispers he knew he was going to have to face in the hallways. Maybe if he stayed out of school long enough, there would be another "scandal of the century" for Jacob to report on and he could go back to being anonymous.

Of course that goal seemed a little ridiculous if he constantly made out with Kurt every time they were within five feet of each other, Matt reasoned.

"Now that you mentioned it." Kurt ran a hand through his hair, which he was positive was completely and hopelessly destroyed from its earlier impeccable style. Although that was a small sacrifice he was willing to make. "School."

"Yeah. School" Matt agreed. "I guess I do have to go back at some point."

"It may possibly prove useful down the road for you."

"I wouldn't mind going back if it was only the glee club who knew about all this. But I'm really not looking forward to dealing with Karofsky and Azimio."

"Those two?" Kurt scoffed. "Just use a word with more than two syllables. They'll be so confused they won't know what to do about it."

"That won't work on the rest of the school." Matt pointed out. "And thanks to Jacob, everyone will be looking. I wish I knew how the fuck he found all that out. I didn't tell anyone."

"Well…." Kurt started, avoiding Matt's questioning look by becoming completely fascinated with the pattern of the brush strokes on the floor. "I did tell Mercedes, Quinn, Tina and Artie. But they know better than to talk anywhere Jacob is."

"_Someone_ told him." Matt pointed out.

"There are two other suspects." Kurt pointed out. Seeing Matt's puzzled look, he pushed his theory ahead. "Your brothers. They saw everything and they knew you left. The idea they talked to a friend at school isn't that out there. "

"Hell." Matt groaned. "And I've seen Jacob at the middle school when I picked those two up sometimes. I think he has a sister that's in Steven's class. "

Kurt nodded. "It makes sense. Jacob's on the same maturity level as a sixth grader."

"True." Matt let out a breath and blew out a breath. "Since we're talking about that troll, I heard Jacob talked to Sam before you did."

"Yeah that ranks up there with the time I tried to bring back paisley. Not one of my proudest moments." Kurt shook his head sadly. "I really hope you two don't have any classes together because I'm thinking the whole two guys fighting about me thing is better in the movies than in reality."

"Oh someone thinks highly of himself." Matt mocked with a smile, ducking easily as Kurt threw a pillow at him. Catching it easily, he settled the pillow over his lap. "We don't have any classes together, but we do have them in the same area. We'll see each other."

"I'm sorry. I was a chicken and avoided talking to him. If I had just talked to him…"

"He'd still be pissed and it would still be awkward for all of us." Matt finished for him. "It could be worse."

"How? How could it be worse?"

"He could have joined glee. " Matt shrugged. "And then he could have made each and every one of Mr. Schue's assignments some message to us. Since there's now a song called "Fuck You" out there….well I can imagine how well that would go."

It was a fair point. Kurt leaned closer and grabbed one of Matt's hands in his. "How exactly do you want to handle this tomorrow? I know you hate attention and all, but everyone will be looking at us tomorrow."

"I know." Matt sighed, staring at how their fingers intertwined. "Honestly I don't know. I'm sure Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury will pull me aside at some point tomorrow. I have to change all those stupid forms at school with Mike's address. I have to figure out a job because I'm not mooching off the Changs forever."

"Hey. Hey." Kurt squeezed his hand softly to get Matt to stop and take a breath. "I'm the drama queen here remember. Take a breath. You don't have to figure all this out tonight. We'll take tomorrow as it comes. And if anyone asks any questions about you and me? We can just tell them to screw themselves."

"That was surprisingly rational and calm."

"It happens every once in awhile." Kurt shrugged his shoulders as his cell phone began to buzz again. Flipping it open, he chuckled. "Now Dad's home. "

Looking down at his watch for what felt like the first time, Matt noticed it was getting close to the curfew he promised to keep. "You know, it's getting late. I promised I would be back soon."

"Chicken. You just don't want to deal with my dad."

"Yes." Matt nodded. "Not even going to deny that. But I do have to go."

"So I'll see you in school tomorrow then?"

Matt smiled and leaned forward to kiss Kurt softly. "Tomorrow."


	41. Chapter 41

**Just a little note to let you all know...this chapter is going to tie in BIG time with both _Wonderchild _and the planned sequel (yes there are actually two of them) _Wild Horses_. So fair warning! Also..if you haven't read the hillarious _Tasting the Rainbow_ and _Aftertaste_ by Playing-Dead you sooo don't know what you are missing my Matt/Kurt lovers! Seriously hysterical stuff there! Thus ends my plug for awesome new Matt/Kurt fics! **

"You ok man?" Mike asked, his voice laced with concern as he placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "You look like you're going to puke."

"Good. Cause that's pretty much how I feel right now." Prior to this exact second, Matt had never really understood the kids who dreaded coming to school. Sure it wasn't his favorite way to spend the day but he was sure there were worse alternatives. But right now, Matt couldn't think of a single one. The doors of McKinley beckoned. And so did the prospect of the longest day of his life.

He wasn't an idiot. Despite Mike's assurances to the contrary, Matt knew that if people didn't know who he was last week, they sure as hell did now. Probably more than once the words "_Oh that guy_" were spoken as his face was finally found in the yearbook. He was well aware he had survived the social gauntlet that was McKinley because he was somewhat good in football and he kept a low, alright practically invisible, profile. And now that was gone.

As if to prove his point, a group of freshman girls passed them. The precise second they spotted him, what had been a loud conversation immediately became hushed whispers. Ten pairs of eyes stared, while trying to not be obvious about it. Mike rolled his eyes when Matt caught his glance. The girls were no more than two steps away when an exclaimed "Oh my God! That was so him!" carried over to them.

"Oh yeah, that's a good sign." Matt gulped nervously.

"Hey. They could totally have a crush on yours truly and were overwhelmed by being this close to greatness."

"Freshmen are nothing but annoying specs of humanity begging to be crushed. It's probably one of the only sane things Coach Sylvester ever said and it's true." Quinn announced calmly as she slid up to them.

"Quinn." Matt sighed happily. "Hey."

"Hey? That's all you have to say to me is _hey_?" Quinn huffed.

Matt rubbed the back of his neck, studying the cracked asphalt for the right words to say. Before he could even begin to formulate a thought, Quinn crashed into his side hugging him tight. She socked him lightly in the arm as he went to hug her back.

"If you ever make me worry about you like that again, I will kill you." She muffled against his chest. "I mean it. I'll kill you."

"I didn't think…"

"Tell me something not so blindingly obvious." Quinn cut him off with a smile. "Right now I'm just glad you're back. No guarantees this will last so don't push your luck."

"Yes Ma'am." Matt mock saluted her as she shoved him into moving towards the school doors. He didn't miss the wink Mike shot Quinn; he just chose to ignore it. Just like he was choosing to ignore the smirks they shot each other as his phone buzzed an incoming text message.

"What does Kurt have to say?" Quinn laughed as they made their way into the throngs of students. She held up a finger to stop the question she could see forming on his lips. "And of course it's Kurt. He and Mercedes are the only ones awake at this hour to text people."

"Well that and he's blushing." Mike teased.

"I am not." Matt retorted, flipping his phone closed. Ok it had been from Kurt but there was no sense in giving Mike and Quinn ammunition. He went to slip his phone back into his pocket but Mike snatched his phone out of his hand. After a brief dance where they almost took out a couple of gawking AV club members, Mike managed to pass the phone over to Quinn.

"Seriously give it back." Matt pleaded as Quinn flipped it open.

"Now Matt how can we be sure if this relationship is good enough for you? I mean you are new to this whole dating thing." Quinn teased as her eyes flitted over the screen. "Aww, he's wishing you luck. That's sweet."

"I asked Austin something you hated right? This is why you're torturing me?" Matt complained as he finally managed to grab the phone back from her.

"I'm not torturing you, you overgrown….."

Whatever comeback she was going to make died on Quinn's lips as they spotted Matt's locker. The crowd standing and pointing at it would normally be considered unusual but the word FAG spelled out on the door in bright red paint seemed to be a good reason for that reaction, Matt figured. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mike clench his fist, almost waiting for someone to say a single syllable of that word. Quinn, bless her, seemed to snap into action first. Her spine stiffened and she fixed her best Ice Queen Bitch stare on to her features. "Oh big talent to read three letters." She announced loudly. "Although I bet it took four of you to figure that much out."

Seeing no one starting to move as the bell rang, she sneered at them. "Don't you actually _need _to be in class?"

It was either Quinn's insult, the barely concealed rage emanating from Mike, or maybe it was the fact all he could think to do was stand there and say nothing, but for some reason, apparently not getting a reaction out of the newest member of the gay brigade seemed to get the crowd moving. Matt shoved his thumb into his fist. Karofsky and Azimio. If it wasn't them, it was one of their cronies. Something this obvious had to come from a member of their pack. At least it wasn't a dumpster toss, but Matt had a feeling worse would be coming. No _this_ was the opening act.

"We'll tell Figgins. Get the janitor to paint over it." Mike promised as Matt moved to twist the dial of his lock.

"And they'll do it tomorrow." Matt pointed out. "Or something else."

"Matt." Mr. Schue's voice cut through the crowd as their glee coach made their way towards them. If he actually saw the new graffiti, the teacher had the good grace to not mention it right now at least. And thankfully no one was stupid enough to continue to stare, point and whisper while a teacher was so close. Putting his hand on Matt's shoulder, Mr. Schue shot him a sympathetic smile. "Why don't you come with me? Ms. Pillsbury wants to talk with you."

* * *

At one point he had hoped to make it through his entire high school career without having to see Ms. Pillsbury. Not that he had anything against her personally, just nothing good had ever happened for a kid summoned to see her. Which was probably related to the whole glass wall thing. Really, Matt wondered not for the first time, whose brilliant idea was that? It really made her promise of confidentiality the most blatant lie on planet Earth.

"Matt." Ms. Pillsbury began, her soft voice trembling as it seemed to him it always did. She shot a look at Mr. Schue, who was seated in the chair next to him. "It's come to my attention that some changes have occurred in your personal circumstances."

Matt quirked an eyebrow upward. _That_ was certainly one way to put it.

"And as such, as your guidance counselor I thought it was time we had a talk." She continued, grabbing at a brochure from the collection behind her; _So You Came Out and Now You're Out: Gay and Homeless_. Matt had to admit he was impressed as he held the heavy cardstock in his hand. There really was a brochure for everything.

"Thanks, Ms. Pillsbury but I'm ok. I've moved in with Mike Chang and everything will be ok" He protested, putting the brochure back on the desk.

Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury exchanged another look between them. "Look Matt, I know this can't be easy on you" Mr. Schue began. "I can't imagine this is the way you imagined telling everyone."

"It's not but I'm ok. Really." Or at least he would be when he got out of here and back to class. He knew they meant well, he did, but this was not helping. This was just going to make things worse. The last thing he needed to have a big discussion on how this was so not anything he had been ready to deal with in an office where any slacker skipping class could walk by and see him.

"Maybe I can talk with your parents." Ms. Pillsbury offered. "We can do some family counseling sessions here. I'd be happy to meet them whenever it's convenient for them."

Oh yeah, that wouldn't just add fuel to the gossip mill. He shook his head vigorously. "Yeah, thanks for the thought but I don't think they would be willing to come. They're pretty set on counseling with our priest."

"If you want, I could come with you." Mr. Schue offered. "Or you could meet with Ms. Pillsbury one on one?"

"Or that." Ms. Pillsbury nodded her head quickly. "We can do that if you want."

"I'd rather not. No offense but I'm fine. I'll be fine." Matt protested.

"Matt, I know you have some very supportive friends and that's great. But you are going through a lot right now and I think you need someone a little older than a high school junior to talk to. So I'm going to schedule you to come in once a week to see me. At least until you have a more solid footing." Ms. Pillsbury took out her schedule book and began to write his name down on a square. "Will, you don't mind if I borrow him during your class do you?"

"Not at all." Mr. Schue shook his head before looking at Matt. "On the off chance we cover something you don't already know, I'm sure you'll have no trouble catching up."

Under normal circumstances, Matt would have smiled at the praise. Now all he did was shift in his seat. Could this just be over with already? He didn't need to be told yet again this was his parents' problem, not his. The words were meant to help, but they didn't. They really didn't. All they did was remind him that his parents had rejected him. What he needed to do was concentrate on getting a plan together and move forward. His immediate issue about where to live was solved thanks to the Changs. Now he just needed to formulate a school survival plan because a little locker decoration was just the tip of _that _iceberg. Looking back and wallowing in his feelings wasn't going to solve this at all. He needed to look forward. _That_ was his only option right now.

The past was gone. History. He was in charge of his future, as some annoying inspirational poster he saw in a doctor's office once had reminded him. Matt could tell by the looks on the teachers' faces around him these counseling sessions weren't optional. Fine. He'd go. At least until he could argue he had a plan. But he wasn't going to like it.


	42. Chapter 42

Kurt could admit he loved the spotlight. Put him center stage, give him one of the greatest anthems in Broadway's history with a single spotlight and he would happily stay there for as long as he could manage it. He dreamed of making people stop and look at him because of jealousy of his superior taste, not confusion as to what exactly he was wearing. And while he would never admit to anyone, except maybe Mercedes, being the subject of a blind item on Page Six wouldn't _exactly_ be the end of his world.

However, even a self-admitted attention whore like himself could admit to his limits. And by third period he had reached his.

It wasn't like he expected there to be no reaction today. He and Matt had talked about that. Well, he amended as he went to take his usual seat; they talked a _little_ bit about it. He knew there would be stares and whispers. The paint job he spotted on Matt's locker after first period hadn't really surprised him. Clearly they couldn't toss Matt in the dumpster and it was unlikely the worst of the jocks would let one of their own get away with stepping away from the status quo. Hell, he knew they still gave Finn crap for joining glee almost daily. He absolutely hated it for Matt and had nearly taken the janitor's head off when the unfortunate man had come around the corner, but Kurt was fairly confident if the older man didn't want the story about being part of Brittany's perfect record to get around, it would be covered up before lunchtime.

That was nothing. It came with the territory of being gay in Lima. He had years of experience under in Gucci belt in dealing with that nonsense. No, what was driving him nuts were the now constant not-so-subtle glances at him to the empty seat Matt had been assigned next to him by the freak logic of Mrs. Holzman at the beginning of the year. If one more classmate looked at that seat and then gave him a look that reminded him of Puck when the one of the girls fell during staging wearing a skirt, he was going to scratch that poor unfashionable soul's eyes out.

Really, what did they expect? Because he and Matt just happened to sit next to each other this period, they were going to give the entire class a free show? Ok, maybe so far, they didn't have the best track record at keeping their hands to themselves, Kurt allowed but that was in the privacy of their rooms. Outside of one incident, it wasn't like there was an extensive known history of this thing. He sincerely doubted that Matt would ever be comfortable with public displays of affection beyond holding hands in the hallway. Which Kurt was totally fine with. He may have learned techniques to deal with the homophobic knuckle-draggers he was forced to walk the halls with, but contrary to public opinion he actually didn't go out of his way to court their attention.

And besides all that, this was world history and they were reviewing the French Revolution. Who in their right mind would actually got turned on by mass beheadings?

The looking at him stopped only when Matt made his way into class. Dear Gaga, Kurt had never seen Matt look so uncomfortable and that included the Monday after the football team lost to the all girls' school from Tennessee. Matt barely took his eyes off the floor as he made his way to his seat, looking up only to avoid crashing into Stacy Hampton as she made her way to turn in her umpteenth extra credit assignment. He kept his eyes trained on his desk, those poor shoulders straining from the tension.

Kurt wanted to do something. Offer a smile, a wave, tell him a joke. Anything so long as it helped somewhat. But judging by the fact no one was paying a shred of attention to Mrs. Holzman as she walked into the classroom wearing stirrup pants of all things, Kurt knew if he and Matt so much as made eye contact right now, it would be all over the gossip chain before class let out. Mrs. Holzman could spot a note being passed from three miles away but she always seemed to miss massive amounts of texting. And clearly the last thing Matt wanted or needed at this point was more attention.

Glancing at the clock, Kurt made a quick calculation. One more class and then lunch; where they would have to face not only roughly half of the student body but Sam. He had been successful in avoiding Sam so far today but Kurt realized his luck probably wouldn't hold. Finn had told him multiple times last night running into exes was always tricky but eventually it did get better, citing himself and Quinn as an example, but that didn't mean Kurt was exactly in a hurry to see if Finn was actually right about this subject. And Kurt was quite sure the last thing Sam wanted to see right now was him being anywhere near Matt, which was exactly where Kurt planned to be during lunch.

He needed a plan of attack, so to speak. Racing through all the possible options, he smiled when the solution revealed itself to him. It was perfect. It would be empty during lunch and even if well meaning friends decided to look for them there, they would never see them. Slipping his phone from his pocket, he quickly texted Matt a simple message while keeping his eyes straight ahead. This, this was a step in the right direction.

* * *

Matt had to admit he had been skeptical about Kurt's plan. For one thing, it was a Kurt plan and those didn't work. But perhaps this one had the advantage of it actually being thanks to Coach Sylvester. Kurt had explained Santana and Brittany showed him where Coach Sylvester would stand to spy on Mr. Schue when they used the auditorium. Why exactly Coach Sylvester was so obsessed about their practices Matt couldn't explain but he was glad she was slightly psychotic. Thanks to her obsession Mr. Schue and his hair, he was in probably the one place no one in this school would be able to find him.

"She does not have a brochure for this." Kurt protested. "You are making that up."

Matt shook his head as he tore of f a corner of his sandwich. "Nope. The brochure exists. I'm betting Mr. Schue brings it to glee and tries to give it to me again."

Kurt shook his head slowly. "I now feel the overwhelming urge to make up something completely ridiculous just to see if she has a brochure for it."

"You can just give me a running list since I have to see her once a week now." Matt rolled his eyes as he kicked his foot out.

Kurt winced. Ms. Pillsbury was certainly nice and her sense of style was impeccable. He still felt bad about ruining those adorable heels she had on thanks to April Rhodes's destructive influence, which so reminded him he still owed her a new pair of shoes. And he had no doubt her heart was in the right place. However, just by looking at the annoyed expression on Matt's face he could tell this wasn't exactly the greatest plan in the world. "For how long?"

"Until I get better footing. Whatever that is." Matt shrugged. "I just need to get a solid plan together and convince her it will work. That should take care of it."

"A plan would definitely help." Kurt admitted slowly. "But she probably won't want to stop seeing you until you talk about some of this."

"Talking about it won't change anything."

"No but it might make you feel better."

"I'll feel better when people find someone new to stare at." Matt insisted.

"Hate to break this to you but people will always stare at you." Kurt smiled grimly. "Trust me your days of being invisible are over."

"People don't stare at you just because you're gay." Matt corrected. "They stare at you because you demand attention. Not on purpose I don't think. Most of the time at least. It's just who you are."

"And yet you realize if _we're_ seen together, you'll be stared at too."

"Not so. See at they will at first but then they'll be looking at you and forget I'm there."

"See that's where you're wrong. Cause I think you're pretty unforgettable."


	43. Chapter 43

"Shaft! Wait up!" Artie's voice yelled out to him as Matt made his way towards the choir room. Matt obeyed Artie's request, partly surprised Artie was flagging him down in the first place and partly relieved the other boy had used Coach Sylvester's nickname for him and not the more colorful ones chosen by his fellow classmates.

Apparently his previously low profile meant a decision had been made for him to be caught up on missed years of teasing and torture. He didn't think there had been a class today where conversation didn't stop cold when he walked passed, or he had been able to make a move unnoticed. Multiply the scrutiny by roughly a zillion for the classes he shared with Kurt. If either of them did anything other than look straight ahead at the teacher, it was greeted with a low tittering of giggles. It was enough to make him want to stand up and announce to everyone that sometimes scratching an ear just meant a person had an itch. He wouldn't go so far as to say it had gotten easier as the day went on, but it had started to take on a strange normal feeling by the time he reached Mr. Schue's last period Spanish class.

"So I hear you are out to take my crown." Artie announced as he slowed to a stop next to Matt. Smiling at Matt's confusion, Artie gestured toward the brochure he had hastily shoved into his Spanish book. True to his prediction at lunchtime, Mr. Schue had in fact brought the dreaded thing to class and attempted to slip it to him unnoticed. Of course today of all days, nothing concerning him was unnoticed. The rest of the period was marked by people straining to see the title of the damn thing.

"There is no way you are going to score more insane brochures than me." Artie announced confidently.

Matt laughed; relieved Artie had apparently decided to treat today as just any other regular day at McKinley. Shoving the terrible piece of paper into Artie's hands, Matt smirked. "Wheels, there is no way you have something to rival this."

"Please. That is child's play my formerly mute friend." Artie scoffed before passing the brochure back to him. Riffling through the bag on the side of his chair, Artie grinned in triumph as he pulled his own brochure out from the depths. "I scored this one last week sucker."

"_Is 16 Too Old To Have an Imaginary Friend?: Your Guide to Schizophrenia_" Matt recited. "Oh you just made this one up in AV class."

"Hells no." Artie protested snatching his possession back. "Just look at her stand this week. It's there."

"And you're convincing Ms. Pillsbury you need heavy medication because?"

"Because while she's totally nice and all, sometimes those counseling sessions can get boring. A man has to be able to amuse himself. Right?"

"Good point."

"How do you feel about a little competition? Who can score the most insane brochures by the end of the school year?"

"Yeah considering you have a head start already I wouldn't call that exactly fair."

"From next week on then." Artie offered. "We'll get the rest of glee to play judge. Loser buys lunch for the entire team on the last day."

It was on the tip of his tongue to take the bet. After all, if he was going to have to attend sessions, he might as well have some fun. However the good mood Artie had temporarily been able to create died as Sam came around the corner. Matt sucked in his breath as Artie twisted his neck to see what had caused Matt's shoulders to stiffen. He had been successful to avoid this confrontation most of the day.

"Just remember." Artie said softly. "When he starts beating you, don't scream like a girl."

"Chicken."

"Realist." Artie corrected.

Sam did have every reason in the world to hit him, Matt realized. It was one thing to get dumped. That was a rite of passage everyone went through at one point or another. It was another thing entirely to find out you were getting dumped thanks to a slug like Jacob Ben Israel. Matt wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy. And while Sam had never been his favorite person, he didn't exactly _hate_ the guy. Plus in the end, this entire mess was really his fault. _He_ initiated that kiss, not Kurt. It was his stupid impulse that caused all this.

Their eyes locked from across the hallway. The few students who hadn't already made the customary mad dash out of the building immediately after last period for freedom stilled, most likely smelling out the high odds of a bloody brawl in the air. As subtlety was he could, Artie wheeled himself a little behind Matt to get out of the line of fire. "Sam." Matt said quietly.

"No." Sam snapped immediately."I don't want to hear a damn word out of your mouth."

"I just wanted to say…"

"I really don't give a shit what you want to say." Sam said quietly, anger clearly coursing through him. "Unless it's to tell me you're transferring schools so I don't have to see you for the rest of my life. Then talk away."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh you're _sorry_? Well then all's forgiven then!" Sam waved his arms widely as he took a step backwards, his voice raising. "Everything's just peachy since you're _sorry_."

There really wasn't anything Matt could say. Why he had ever considered talking to Sam today of all days was a mystery. Clearly his usual pattern of silence was the way better option. He felt Artie tug on his arm. "Come on Matt, we'll be late for glee."

"Yeah go to glee. Don't want to keep Kurt waiting." Sam spat out. "Just stay the hell away from me. Both of you."

Watching the swimmer storm down the hall, Matt let out a sigh. The promise of a fight gone, the rest of the students began to move towards the exits themselves. Matt allowed Artie to pull him towards the choir room, chattering about the provisions for their nearly forgotten bet. All in all that could have gone worse. But still, Matt wasn't exactly in any hurry to see what worse would look like.

As they entered the choir room, it didn't escape Matt's notice they were the last members of New Directions to arrive, sans Mr. Schue and Brad. What also didn't escape him was outside of a brief glance to see who had come in; no one here was staring at him as if he had suddenly grown a third head. Rachel had barely lifted her head from her sheet music long enough to shoot him a proud smile. Somehow Brittany had involved Finn in something that involved yarn and given the participants, the tangled mess Santana and Puck were trying to unravel was probably to be expected. The rest of the team sat giggling at the site while Santana muttered darkly under her breath in Spanish.

"If Figgins was such a whiney little girl about knives I would have had this done already." Puck complained.

"Do we even know how that happened?" Artie asked as they moved to join the rest of their friends. Matt sat down next to Kurt. At least this time when he did it, the looks were amused, not hostile or outright curiosity.

"We have no idea." Quinn shook her head. "One minute they were fine. The next they were…."

"Finn and Brittany." Everyone else chimed in.

"So how was your day in the spotlight Superstar?" Mike asked, clapping his best friend on the back.

"How many days until graduation?" Matt groaned.

"235." Kurt answered automatically. Seeing the rest of the group give him puzzled stares at his rapid response, he shrugged his shoulders. "I've been counting down since the first day of seventh grade."

"Ok guys, we have a lot to get through today." Mr. Schue entered the room, clapping his hands together. Spotting Santana and Puck still trying to de-tangle Finn and Brittany, their director shook his head. Matt had to smile. He guessed after sites like the entire club dressed in full Kiss and Lady Gaga outfits, it would take more than two teenagers being held hostage by yarn to throw Mr. Schue now.

Kurt leaned his head towards Matt, as he grabbed one of Matt's hands. "Come over to my place after this? We can work on that plan thing we were talking about."

Matt nodded his agreement. Somehow he doubted any actual planning would get done. But he had the feeling he really wouldn't mind that in the least.


	44. Chapter 44

Matt discovered there was in fact a very simple, very specific key in making sure that he and Kurt spent time actually developing a plan instead of other activities. The key was to have Burt Hummel nearby at all times. Somehow with just the slight tilt of his head, Mr. Hummel could convey just how insane his son sounded when he got carried away and was able to pull Kurt back down to Earth. It was more than a little awe-inspiring to witness. Of course that wasn't when he wasn't busy scaring the crap out of Matt by giving him _the look_. The very look Matt had seen his own father give every last one of the guys Leah had dragged home since she started dating. A look that said _I know exactly what you're thinking about my kid and I will kill you for it; oh and the police will never find your body._

Judging by the guilty look Finn kept shooting him every three seconds, Matt didn't have to wonder who had clued in Mr. Hummel that he wasn't just a friend from glee. Not that Mr. Hummel had been anything other than as sympathetic as nearly all the other adults he had encountered today. (He had been oddly grateful his chemistry teach Mr. Marsden was hopelessly out of touch and called him the wrong name the entire period) He had shaken his head and said all the same words about how his parents had made a mistake, while clapping his hand on his shoulder. There may have even been use of the word "son" mixed in there somewhere. Truthfully after his meeting in the guidance office, all the words started to run together. He had even caught a brief glimpse of the older man working into what could only be called a righteous fury.

But make no mistakes about it. Mr. Hummel knew there was something (even if they hadn't exactly decided what to call themselves just yet) going on between himself and Kurt. So when Kurt had hurriedly explained his idea to try to come up with some plans to at least make it through the rest of this school year and they were just going to go down to his room to work on them, Mr. Hummel had suggested, no _forcibly_ suggested Matt corrected for them to use the kitchen table so he and Carole could help out.

Of course it didn't help at all that Kurt kept touching him. His fingers would brush against Matt's wrist. A playful shove. A sympathetic pat on the back. All perfectly innocent and Matt wasn't about to lie to himself that he hated a second of it. And he certainly wasn't complaining when Kurt continually brushed his leg against his. He would have been tempted to do the same teasing if it wasn't for the fact Burt Hummel was clearly cataloging every single touch and storing it away as evidence in case he really did need to get his shot gun. Sure Kurt had sworn up and down his dad didn't actually own a gun, but for some reason Matt didn't believe that at all.

"School looks to be pretty simple." Kurt announced, tapping his pen against the notebook they had been writing in for the past hour. "Ms. Pillsbury said Mrs. Chang changed all the contact information for you right?"

Matt nodded, careful not to look at Kurt too long, lest Mr. Hummel start shifting and making that ahem sound again.

"What about your grades?" Carole asked from her place next to the stove. "The last thing you need right now is to be placed on academic suspension from your activities."

"Matt has the highest grades on the football team." Finn announced, glancing at Burt when he said. If this plan was absolutely essential to keeping him sane right now, Matt would have cheerfully murdered Finn for that. He knew his friend meant well but if he could just stop trying to help it would be great.

"That's not exactly hard." Kurt pointed out automatically before looking at the other two boys at the table sheepishly. "No offense but come on. "

It was hard to take offense when it was the truth. After all he was the one Azimio and Karofsky had asked how to spell "loser" for the yearbook photo. Matt still wasn't sure if they had forgotten he was in glee as well or confused him with someone else. With those two it was probably a tossup. He looked over at Carole and tried to smile at her. "I have a B+ average right now. Although I'll probably have to raise that if I want to qualify for scholarships."

"I am always in favor of self improvement but I do think you're worrying about that unnecessarily." Kurt sighed.

"I won't pay for college with money from McDonalds, and they are the only ones hiring right now." Matt pointed out.

"You won't be working at McDonalds. That uniform looks good on no one." Kurt shuddered.

"I could ask Mr. Schue's ex at Sheets-n-Things." Finn offered. "She's kinda creepy but she's always been good about my schedule and stuff. And you have to watch out for Mr. Ryerson but he always asks for Puck so that should be easy."

"Yeah that would be great Finn. Thanks."

"No problem. " Finn shrugged.

"I think that might be about as far as you can get for planning for now." Mr. Hummel announced, adjusting his baseball cap as he stood up to move towards the cabinets. "You can't talk college until you have a better handle on the money and grades situations. The major things are taken care of for now. Are you staying for dinner Matt?"

"Thanks but I promised the Changs I would be back to eat with them." Matt said slowly. It was the truth but he was also fairly certain he wouldn't actually be able to eat while seated at the same table with Mr. Hummel. "I should probably get going."

"Are you sure? You're welcome to stay honey." Carole persisted.

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks for the offer though. I'll see you two in school tomorrow." Matt nodded at Kurt and Finn.

Kurt stood up. "I'll walk you out. Finn don't eat everything before I get back."

"That was one time." Finn protested as he waved goodbye to Matt. "One time."

Matt was acutely aware of the fact Mr. Hummel was watching the two of them walk together. It wasn't until the front door closed firmly behind him that he let out a sigh of relief. "Your dad is the most frightening man on the planet."

"I know he can be a bit _intense_" Kurt allowed. "But once he gets to know you, he'll be fine. He's just a bit overprotective sometimes."

"Oh this is just _sometimes_." Matt rolled his eyes as they stopped in front of his Jeep. "I feel so much better now."

"Do you? Feel better I mean?" Kurt questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe a little. Glee being normal, well normal for glee that is, helped. And the plan we've started helps. So I think I'm getting there."

"Tomorrow, well I won't lie and say they won't try anything tomorrow. They will. But at least you'll be ready for it. And the longer we don't pull a Drew Barrymore and Justin Long, the quicker the rest of them stop watching us like a bad CW show."

"You think so?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "The ignorant masses that make up our class switch focus as often as Paris Hilton switches boyfriends. Santana told me today she was going out with two frat brothers this weekend. And let me be clear. She has a date with them at the same time. She will be the focus of stares come Monday."

Realization dawned on Matt. Not that he had yet to anything in a somewhat "normal" manner but no wonder Mr. Hummel kept shooting him looks all night. "Now that you mention it…..that's something we should do."

"Talk about Santana's double date on Monday? I fully intended to."

"No." Matt laughed as he shook his head. "Date. We should go on a date."

"A date." Kurt smiled as he took Matt's hand. "You're asking me out on a date?"

"Yes. Are you busy on Friday?"

"I am now."


	45. Chapter 45

Ok, _now_ this was feeling strange.

It wasn't like he had never had dinner with the Changs before. He had. Thousands of times. During summers there were times when Matt would swear he spent every single day of the week at Mike's house. But usually after they ate, he and Mike would bounce out the door to hang out with other friends or take over the basement to play video games. Then, at the precise minute he had to leave to still make curfew, Matt would go home to his own house. Sleep in his own bed.

That wasn't happening tonight. Because his bed was now in what he had always known as the guest bedroom, or as Mike referred to it "attic overflow". For all intents and purposes, he was home. Only it sure as hell didn't feel like it.

The bed in the corner had the comforter he picked out two years ago, but it wasn't made the way he made it. Well how he made the bed the few times he actually did it. His books were lined up on the bookshelf, but they didn't look right. A small ledge displayed what Kurt had dubbed "the most random trophy collection in the history of ever". Matt felt an irrational urge to yank them down and shove them randomly into the various corners of the room. The only thing that was where it was supposed to be was the picture of Leah and Mom sitting on the window sill by the bed.

Mechanically he picked up the picture, remembering the day. Leah's graduation from McKinley. His parents had been so proud, so happy. Leah had protested the entire day about the constant picture taking, complaining she was going to permanently see spots in front of her eyes. But there was no mistaking the pride the joy his parents and sister had felt when her name was announced at the podium to receive her diploma. His dad had even thrown an arm around his shoulder; smiling down at him (he hadn't hit his last growth spurt just yet back then). _"Sooner than you think, that will be you Matthew. And we'll be just as proud of you as we are of Leah."_

Just about two years later and he was practically disowned from his family. Matt stared at the picture, trying to find some hint in his mother's eyes that she was capable of this. Because if you had asked him a week ago, he would have sworn she wasn't. He wasn't an idiot. Matt knew neither she nor his father was going to be dancing in the street about him being gay. But they had always taught him to have an open mind, that accepting people was the Christian thing to do. He couldn't recall a single look or comment they made when Kurt first started coming over and really there was no hiding who Kurt was. Nothing. Hell, he knew he remembered his parents laughing at _Will & Grace_ reruns not that long ago.

Of course those were all people they didn't really know. He was their son. Ok, his being gay meant adjusting some dreams for him. He knew that. The big white wedding in the church was so out of the picture. But it didn't mean everything had changed.

"Matthew?" Susan Chang had every of just checking to make sure everything was ok with Matthew before finishing the week's laundry. Although her son's best friend had never been a big talker, there was something different about his silence tonight. And even though her husband had warned her to give Matt his space, he was still a teenager after all; she couldn't just let it lie. He maybe still a teenager, but teenaged boys rarely admitted they needed their mothers. And that, unfortunately, was precisely who Susan would bet Matthew needed most at this moment.

From the minute they had met during the second week of the second grade for their boys, Susan had liked Marian Rutherford. The petite brunette had an irresistible smile and charm for miles, both traits she had clearly passed on to her eldest son. Even then, Marian had marveled at how such a tiny woman had the energy to keep up with her active brood. Just keeping up with Michael made her bones ache with weariness at times. She had begged Marian to share her secret of seemingly unending energy, but the other woman had just laughed and credited lots and lots of coffee.

They had always had their differences of course. It was inevitable when you knew a person for eight years an occasional argument would surface. But for the most part, they counted each other as friends and confidants. Two women determined to help their sons grow up to be respectable young men, hopefully avoiding the traps far too many other teenagers fell into all the time. Although they had both been taken somewhat by surprise by Michael and Matthew's desire to join the glee club, both women had talked about how seeing Quinn Fabray's pregnancy up close and personal stood to be a more powerful detractor from unprotected premarital sex than any lecture they could come up with. Susan had always figured that the day their boys graduated from McKinley, she and Jim would be standing right next to the Rutherfords, identical smiles on their faces for a job well done.

Now, Susan could barely stand to think of Marian and Jonah Rutherford without wishing to slap some sense into their heads. When Michael had told her the barest details of what was going on with Matthew, she had hoped her son was just exaggerating. Surely all that was needed was for the family just to have a few days to cool off and then everything could be worked out. But when Marian had barely responded to her questions over the phone, Susan had a sinking feeling Michael had actually under-reported the situation.

Sitting next to Matthew on the bed, she cautiously touched his shoulder, noting how the boy seemed to flinch. "Honey are you ok?" she kept her voice soft as she wasn't completely positive Matthew was even aware she was in the room with him.

"I'm fine. Fine." Matt responded quickly.

"Matthew." Susan sighed. "You're not fine. And that might work with everyone else in your life right now but it's not going to work with me."

"I was working on a plan today. And I think I have one that will work. I'm going to pay you guys back for all this."

"There is no need to do that. None. You are family. You have been for years." Susan admonished him gently. "Of course we would help you."

"You didn't have to." Matt countered, his voice starting to break. "I have a family. _Had_ I guess. They're supposed to be the ones to help me."

She watched as he furiously brushed away the tears that stole down his cheeks. This was probably the first time he had to really process everything that had happened to him in the past few days. The poor boy had been in survival mode, concentrating on where he was going to live and how he was going to finish school. Now those immediate concerns were settled, it was only natural he started to break down a little. She was glad to see the tears. For her, tears meant a start on the road to healing.

"Hey." She cupped his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. "You are allowed to cry about this. You're allowed to be hurt. And upset. And confused. And angry. All of it. You didn't deserve this. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I could have told them differently." Matt answered stubbornly.

"Alright I'll give you that." Susan smiled. "But that doesn't mean what your parents or the kids in school are doing the right thing."

When Michael had told her about the locker, the looks, and the whispered comments, Susan had wanted to charge down to the school and demand some changes. She knew kids that were considered different were always singled out by their peers, but the school should be doing more to protect them. School was supposed to be a safe place, not a place of torture.

"I knew…I knew they wouldn't like this." Matt continued his eyes almost vacant. She wondered if he was just talking to actually hear the words out loud, instead of echoing in his head. "I just didn't…..I didn't'….."

His voice cut off in a sob the poor boy tried to choke back. Feeling tears fill her own eyes, Susan Chang pulled him into her arms and rocked him. His arms locked around her waist and he buried his head into her shoulder. In the reflection of the window, she saw Michael come up to the door. Taking in the scene, he turned around, quietly pulling the door shut as he left. If she knew her son at all, he would never mention observing this to Matt. Concentrating on rubbing circles on Matthew's back, she kept her voice just above a whisper.

"You cry. Cry all you want. You're safe now. Now you can deal with this. I'll help you. We'll all help you. But right now, you just cry it all out."


	46. Chapter 46

"I am pulling the best friend card." Kurt announced as he sat down across from Mercedes during their shared second period study hall. "I don't care what plans you have after school. They are now broken because I need you more."

Mercedes barely lifted her eyebrows in response to his pronouncement. "Big sale at the outlet mall today?" She asked idly as she continued to work on math homework from last night she hadn't exactly found time to finish.

"I'm serious Cedes. "

"Boy, you play the best friend card at least twice a week." Mercedes protested. "I love you but honey not everything is a defcon level five emergency."

"Matt asked me out for Friday and I need you help to get ready." Kurt said in a rush as he pushed his books to the side. He tried to keep back the triumphant smile as she finally looked up and paused her pencil over the paper. There was his girl. He should have lead with that fact and just avoided the stalling altogether.

"Matt asked you out for Friday?" Mercedes smiled. "On a date right?"

"No. He's decided to join the Cheerios and wants me to help him learn a routine to impress Coach Sylvester." Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course now that he mentioned it, that idea did have some merit. _Calm down boy_, he lectured himself. _You haven't even gone out on a date with Matt yet! _"Yes on a date."

"With the two of you, I'm always going to check." Mercedes held up her hands in surrender. "You'll forgive me for not seeing the difference between this and what you guys already did together."

Well when she had a point, she had a point. "That was before." Kurt shook his head dismissively. "Things like what we're doing and what the appropriate wardrobe selection were not serious considerations. Now they are vital."

"You know I'm always down for some retail therapy, but if Matt's never cared what you look like before, why would it suddenly become so important now? He already likes you. I think it's safe to say you passed the whole first impression portion of the relationship."

In the strictest sense, Kurt knew Mercedes was telling the truth. Matt had seen him at his most casual and hadn't even seemed to notice. And outside of his strong desire to burn Matt's seemingly unending supply of plaid shirts, he honestly didn't react in horror to Matt's determination to remain firmly in the unfashionable masses. If that wasn't a sign of how far he had fallen for Matt, Kurt wasn't exactly sure what was. But this was important. Everything had to be perfect for Friday.

Not only was it their first date, it was also the first time Matt was willing to be seen in public with him. As part of a couple. Or at least a potential couple, Kurt amended. He was not going to jump the gun over anything right now. This was a big deal. It was one thing to see each other in school when some quirk combination of requirements and class space dictated they share a classroom three times a day. And it wasn't glee where everyone (outside of Mr. Schue's constant sympathetic looks) treated them as they normally would. This was a huge step for Matt. And if for no other reason, Kurt wanted it to go perfectly for Matt's sake.

Truth be told, he felt more than a little guilty about how everything had happened. After all, he could remember Matt saying he had only told his sister about his being gay. And what had he done? Gone ahead and kissed Matt anyway because he was apparently weak and couldn't resist temptation. If he had just stopped himself, at least for a minute, then his brothers wouldn't have found them out and this whole mess would have been avoided. After all, to hear Puck tell it, sneaking around was hot right?

Maybe it wasn't entirely his fault Matt was now living with Mike, but it sure felt like it. He had initiated that second kiss. _Him_. He knew what it was like to be scared to death of how people were going to accept who you really were. Alright, now he could acknowledge it was fairly difficult for him to hide his true self totally, but still, he knew that fear. And even though his dad had said he had known ever since that long forgotten third birthday, he had waited for Kurt to feel comfortable and ready to tell him. Matt didn't get that. Thanks to that second kiss, his brothers had run their mouths right into Jacob's ever listening ear. Matt hadn't come out of the closet as much as he was shoved.

The fact Matt was functioning well enough to make into the building was impressive as hell. Sure, Kurt was positive Matt wasn't actually talking about this with anyone. After all, his every attempt at asking what exactly had happened between Matt and his parents had been avoided with a quick "I don't want to talk about it". That would probably come with a little more time. But Kurt wasn't sure if the situations were reversed if he could make it out of bed in the morning, much less show up at school.

This date had to be perfect, because right now Matt deserved perfect for everything he had been through.

"Please Cedes?" Kurt wasn't above begging her. He even threw in the puppy dog eyes for good measure. She never could resist those. "This is really important to me. I promise on the soul of Madonna I will personally escort you to every prom shop in the state of Ohio and then make Mike get the perfect complimentary tuxedo."

"Stop looking at me like a kicked puppy." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I was going to help you. But I'll hold you to that promise though."

Smiling Kurt stood up to kiss her cheek but a familiar shout stopped him cold. "Ladyface!" Sue Sylvester snapped from her spot at the librarian's desk. "Mandatory practice during lunch. Be there or you won't only sing like a girl."

"We'll plan this during English." Mercedes smiled. "Coach Sylvester killing you will totally destroy this perfect evening you clearly want."

* * *

"Quinn where are you taking me?" Matt questioned as he allowed Quinn to drag him by the arm down the hallway and away from the cafeteria. He hadn't exactly wanted to go in there, but he didn't have a whole lot of other options at this point. Kurt had slipped him a text about the surprise Cheerios practice, so hiding in the auditorium wasn't an option. Sitting with Mike, Finn and Puck wouldn't be terribly awkward, if he could somehow block out the constant staring of his fellow students.

"Hush. Just trust me." Quinn admonished him as she weaved them through the usual chaos in the halls. "You'll love this."

"I really don't like surprises this week Quinn." Matt protested but still allowed her to guide him. At least Quinn as a friendly face and unlikely to lead him into a slushie attack.

"Don't think of this as a surprise. Think of it as a secret." Quinn offered as she finally pulled him inside a classroom. Blinking as she flipped on the lights, Matt started to recognize the home ec room. Following her lead as Quinn waved for him to sit down; he smirked as she moved towards refrigerator to pull a bag out of it.

"Hang out here a lot Quinn?"

"I did." Quinn admitted as she started to divide up the contents of her bag in an efficient manner. "When I was pregnant, I ate here a lot."

"I wondered where you would disappear to."

"Some days I could handle the stares. " She said quietly as she pushed the lunch towards him. "And I told myself I hadn't changed; everything was going to be fine. And then everyone found out I lied about Finn being the father. And I couldn't walk more than five steps without someone saying whore or slut to my face. On those days it was just easier to hide."

"I'm sorry." Matt said softly, squeezing her hand in his. "I should done more to help…."

"No. I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad. You were a hell of nicer to me than I deserved. "

"No one deserved that Quinn."

"You don't either." Quinn smiled softly at him. "Which is why I brought you here. I would have done it yesterday but I guess Kurt beat me to that."

"You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. I know what it's like. The constant stares. The whispers. The not so veiled comments. They used different words for me but I'm willing to be the feelings are pretty similar. It's pretty damn lonely." Quinn got up and walked to sit down next to him. "You aren't alone. And while I know I can't match Kurt's fabulousness or Mike's dancing skills, I'd like to think I'm pretty decent substitute when you might need one."

Matt hugged her to his side. "You, Quinn Fabray are no one's substitute. You're pretty awesome in your own right."

Quinn tucked her chin down and hugged him back before smiling up at him. "Well in a quest to prove my awesomeness, I hear you have a date on Friday."

Matt groaned as Quinn laughed. "The speed of gossip at this school is amazing. Scientists need to study it."

"Well it's fast when Kurt tells Mercedes and I have third period with her." Quinn shoved his shoulder. "So with that in mind, today we're going shopping." She waved her hand up and down at his outfit. "The whole _I've been kicked out of my home so pity me _thing might work at school but it will not work for this date. No. It just won't happen."

"You spend way too much time with Kurt. I swear to God I think I've heard him say that."

"We'll know we're on the right track then won't we?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Things that are helpful to know about me...I'm a spoilerwhore and when I get ragey...Idina gets fluffy. So sufficive to say I'm in total denial and I've convinced myself Matt is just in the exchange program and when we get rid of Sunshine (sheeesh...that name!) at Mid season break...we'll get Matt back. I WILL NOT HEAR OTHERWISE! LALALALALALALAL I CAN'T HEAR YOU! And like that news would even stop me! I'm from the soaps fandoms peeps! DEATH hasnt' stopped me from shipping characters before! **

"Thank you again for doing this Carole." Kurt smiled at his almost step-mother. It really was probably just a matter of time before he could drop the whole "almost" part of the title. His dad didn't think he had been noticed looking at rings in the jewelry store window the last time they had gone to the mall, but Kurt certainly had noticed. The crush on Finn had long since died a most painful death, but he would never regret bringing Carole into his family.

"It's not a problem." Carole protested with a laugh. "I've actually found it rather fun. Now do you think we've covered every possible scenario?"

Pausing to consider her question, Kurt reviewed the plans they had just made for Friday in his mind. After multiple texts to Matt had given him no information about what exactly was planned for the date (and therefore given him absolutely no idea how to appropriately dress), Kurt had jokingly accused Matt of not actually having a plan. Naturally this had led to a war of words about how could actually plan a better date. Mercedes had sworn she had been kidding, but when Quinn echoed her suggestion of splitting the date into to two parts, both he and Matt found it an ideal solution. Apparently both Mercedes and Quinn found them completely insane.

Somehow it was decided Kurt would plan the dinner portion of the date and Matt would plan their activity. And with total control of the second date's agenda on the line, Kurt was determined to win. He had worked very hard on not only planning out the perfect dinner arrangements, but blocking out Mercedes's teasing the entire ride back home about the automatic assumption there would be a second date.

Of course there was going to be a _second_ date. First off, Friday was going to be perfect if Kurt had anything to say about it and quite clearly he did. Secondly, as his best friend so wisely pointed out during study hall, honestly they had done all the awkward getting to know you stuff weeks ago. Alright, he had been a little blind to it at the time, but it still counted. He was at least passingly familiar with Matt's more annoying characteristics (Top of the list? Not speaking up.) and Matt seemed to handle his own less than pleasant quirks. He wasn't going to spend this date wondering if there was and chemistry between them and if he even wanted to see Matt again. Clearly the answers to those questions were yes and yes.

Somewhere in the middle of all the misinterpretations and chaos, he had fallen head over heels for one Matthew Rutherford. And it scared him to death. Even though it filled him with total shame, he could see now that a large part of the attraction to Sam was the idea of having another gay boy in Lima. Sam was perfectly nice, wonderful even at times, but Kurt could honestly say he never experienced the same overwhelming urge to just kiss Sam the way he did with Matt. And while he denied it, there always was the small part of him that was completely aware Finn was straight and would never return his feelings. Now he was faced with the thrilling reality of someone who could not only return his feelings, but seemed to feel them just as strongly as he did.

Not that he was anywhere near ready to talk about his feelings with Matt. Weeks of getting to know each other and nearly an entire year in glee together or not, this was still the first date. Plus Matt was in no way ready for such a conversation. He had enough going on his life right now and had barely begun to deal with his entire new situation required. Kurt adding in his way too soon declaration of feelings would just send Matt into overload. For now the best course of action was just to keep these feelings to himself and wait for the proverbial perfect moment. Which would hopefully occur after a few months of successful dates.

"I think we've covered everything and a few impossibilities." Kurt smiled as he pointed to the backup plan in case of an earthquake they had come up with.

"Well we haven't covered _everything_." Carole said slowly.

"Carole, we're a little inland for a hurricane to hit us." Kurt laughed.

"I mean we haven't talked about your father. You know he's going to talk to Matt before all this starts right?"

"Can't you arrange a date night for the two of you at the same time?"Kurt asked hopefully.

"I tried and if Finn hadn't accidentally mentioned your own date, it probably would have worked." Carole patted his hand with a pitying smile on her face. "I'm sorry sweeties. He's going to talk to him."

Kurt was confused whether Carole was apologizing for failing at distracting his father or her son's problem with keeping information to himself, but he wasn't about to ask her for clarification. He could deal with Finn later tonight. With a groan, he lowered his head to the tabletop. "Matt's already terrified of him. This is sooo not going to help matters."

"It can't be that bad."

"Matt's already convinced Dad has a shot gun in the house. Now he'll be convinced Dad will use it."

"He only does this because he loves you. You know that."

"I know." Kurt admitted with a sigh and an eye roll. "I just wish that when he told me he was ok with me dating, he mentioned it was because he was going to treat me like he would a daughter."

Carole laughed a little. "Good thing you never had a sister then. I'd hate to see what he'd do for her."

"He'd probably buy the gun if she existed." Kurt agreed. "Carole you have to help me. You have to talk to him. Convince him to be nice."

"I'm trying. But it's obvious you really like him. And that's a little scary for your dad." Carole said softly. "This is different than when you went out with Sam. Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kurt admitted just as softly. "Everything just feels different you know? I really want this to work."

"I know you do." Carole smiled. She was willing to bet Kurt had absolutely no idea how much his entire face lit up when he talked about Matt. That was what was scaring Burt. Not so much the fact Kurt was dating, she knew he really did know that was going to happen at some point for his son. It was the fact Kurt had clearly already fallen hard and just didn't realize the extent of it just yet. And it was obvious Matt felt the exact same way. And when the two of them figured that part out, she and Burt would really have reasons to worry.

"I'll worry about your father. You just worry about making sure everything for Friday works out as well as we planned."

A bright smile graced Kurt's face and he impulsively leaned over to hug her. "You really are kind of great, you know that?"

"I've heard rumors, but it's always nice to have confirmation."


	48. Chapter 48

**I must say...happy denial land is a GREAT place to live. I don't ever intend on leaving it! Not me!**

Leaning against the door of her steadily aging Dodge Ram pickup, Leah took a final sip of the coffee she had picked up about halfway on her journey from Columbus. Crushing the Styrofoam cup in her hands, she tossed it into the bed of the truck without a second glance. Most likely she would clean the bed out approximately five minutes before she needed to haul something. Even though it's near constant state of being a rolling trash heap indicated otherwise, Priscilla was her baby. So long as it kept running and took her where she needed to be, she really didn't care what it actually looked like.

And right now, where she needed to be was Lima.

The few phone calls she had shared with her brother since he followed Mike back home had done nothing to calm her nerves. She was forever grateful to the Changs for opening up their home the way they did, but she knew Matt. The odds her brother would ever say anything more than everything was "fine" or "ok" were slim and none. If there was any chance this wasn't going to work out, she needed to know now so she could find him another option. She was the only family Matt had right now and she wasn't going to fail him.

For the last half of her drive, she had debated going directly to her parents' house and not leaving until they saw how much they were throwing away. She had gone so far as to turn down the street and stop in front of the house, staring at it. No one was home, she knew that. Steven and Gabriel were still in school and both her parents were at work. Would it actually make a difference? That was the question Leah couldn't help but repeatedly ask herself. Matt didn't seem to think so but her brother was a natural pessimist at heart. Maybe things weren't really as bad as she thought they were.

But then she remembered. She remembered the lack of phone calls about where Matt could have possibly run off to. The refusal to even hear her arguments on Matt's behalf. The finality in her mother's voice when she said "_We're his parents. Not you_." When she remembered those things, Leah couldn't help but think Matt had probably been right.

After all, surely by now if they were going to come around to at least listening to Matt, it would have happened before the Changs picked up all his belongings and took them to their home. As that realization washed over her, Leah had put her car into gear and made the short drive three blocks over to where her brother now called home.

God she wanted this to work for him. She could kick herself for never thinking of this but really, it was a major thing to ask a friend to do. Asking if Matt could crash on a couch for a few days was one thing. This was an entirely different ballgame. Leah was insanely glad her brother had lucked out in the best friend department and made a mental note to stop by St. Agnes's on her way back to school and say a prayer of thanks for Jim and Susan Chang. Surely it wouldn't hurt to start their campaign for sainthood now right?

Spotting a familiar Jeep start down the street, Leah pulled her green blouse straight and brushed off any crumbs that had accumulated on her jeans. Fixing a bright smile on her face, she waved as her brother shook his head and a girl Leah recognized as Quinn Fabray waved back. She might be out of her mind with worry about him, but she was not going to let Matt see it at all. What he needed right now was her to be positive, and that's was exactly what he was going to get.

"Do you always get home from school this early?" Leah clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I thought you involved types of people stayed at school hours of the day and night."

" wasn't feeling well so no glee today." Matt responded as he got out of the Jeep. "What the hell are you doing here Lee?"

"The Thursday flu hit me." Leah explained with a smile as she hugged him hello. "So where else would I recover from it but in Lima?"

"You cut your classes." Matt deduced quickly. "Quinn, my sister is a very corrupting personality. I suggest we leave her and her evil ways behind."

"Oh shut it." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I can tell you're happy to see her. And she can help tell you that I'm right and you need to go with the black jeans tomorrow. They're perfect and they make you look delicious."

"Tomorrow? Why do we want to look delicious tomorrow?" Leah asked, her eyes darting between Quinn's mischievous blue orbs and Matt's blushing cheeks.

"We don't want to look delicious because that's for food not humans." Matt protested. "Not tomorrow. Not any other day."

"He and Kurt have their first official date tomorrow." Quinn came around the side of the Jeep towards Leah laughing. "And for some reason, they decided to bet on it. Probably because they're both loons. I'm just trying to help him win and your brother is refusing to listen to reason."

"Date?" Leah jumped up and clapped her hands as Matt groaned. "You have a date tomorrow? Well of course I'm going to need to approve what you're wearing. What type of sister would I be if I didn't?"

"The _good _kind?"

With a laugh, Quinn passed off a shopping bag to Leah's outstretched hands. "Here. It's what we bought yesterday and he keeps trying to return it. Don't let him. He looks smoking hot in it and I for one know Kurt will approve."

"And where are you going? Don't leave me alone with her!" Matt pleaded as Quinn waved goodbye.

"You'll be fine. You survived the hallways today. Your sister is no problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Leah, nice to see you again."

"You too Quinn" Leah smiled as the blonde started to walk down the street before cutting through the yards towards her own house. Turning towards Matt, she raised an eyebrow. "Survived the hallways? Why do I think we need to talk about this?"

"It's not that big of a deal." Matt sighed as he led her up towards the door and pulled a key out of his pocket. "Some of the puck heads in school are assholes. Nothing I couldn't have predicted. Or at least expected to happen."

"Matt. Don't sugar coat this. Not to me." Leah said firmly dropping the bag just inside the door as she reached over to grab his arms. "Talk to me. How bad is it? I went to McKinley too so don't think you can get out of this by saying fine. I know it's not _fine_."

Matt chewed his bottom lip before gesturing for her to follow him into the living room. Once they sat down, he released a sigh. "Ok the few semi-literate ones have taken to practicing their spelling on my locker."

"Spelling of the three letter variety?" Leah hissed, her eyes narrowing at the very idea of someone taunting her baby brother with that word.

"Don't freak out. The janitor paints it over every morning after first period. Eventually they'll get bored and pick someone new to torture. They'll stop looking at me and whispering about me and then things can just go back to normal."

"I'm always going to freak out when it comes to you. I think I'm allowed by my rights as big sister." Leah took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "What else?"

"I have to see Ms. Pillsbury once a week until she thinks I'm doing better. Or something. I don't know."

"Good. That's good. You need to talk to someone and since I'm not here I think she'll do nicely."

"Lee…."

"Don't Lee me. You need to do this. I know you Matty. You'll just bottle everything up until you explode. And I hate that about you. You really need to change that."

"Yeah I've heard that a few times." Matt smiled ruefully.

"What about here? How's it going here?"

"Still weird. I mean the room is almost exactly like mine but it's not you know? But it's not bad. I just need to get used to it I guess."

"Of course it's going to be weird still. I'm sure they're still getting used to you and all the noise you make in the morning." Leah teased him.

"I do not make a lot of noise in the morning."

"You so do." Leah nudged his shoulder, glad to see the smallest hint of a smile. "But you think this is going to work? We don't need to come up with a Plan B?"

"No. I think Plan A will work. "Matt admitted.

"It's certainly seems to be working if someone already has a date." Leah smiled at her brother's groan and immediate attempt to try to squirm away from her. "Someone works fast."

"Fast? I thought you told me I was moving slower than the iceberg that sank the Titanic."

"Details. But you do need to tell me all about this date. Who asked who? What are you doing? Do I need to buy a dress for the wedding or do I have time?"

"Oh I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh but you are. Otherwise I'm asking Kurt." At Matt's incredulous look, Leah smiled softly. "We're Facebook friends now. I figured it was a good idea to get to know him better."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. But I will hate you if that's what you're planning on wearing. Or anything remotely resembling that." Leah waved at his clothes dismissively. Why Matt had developed a plaid fixation of all things was beyond her understanding.

"What do you all have against my clothes?"

"You could do so much better than that. Now come on. You're going to play fashion model for me." Seeing him about to protest, she held up a finger. "Facebook friends with Kurt."

"I can't wait till you fall for some guy. Everything you're doing? I'm doing worse."

"Big talk. Now go Mr. Model. I have to get back for class tomorrow."


	49. Chapter 49

"Really. He's not that bad." Finn nodded his head, the irritating smile that indicated he really was trying to be helpful etched across his face. Taking Matt's disbelieving silence as an indication his words were actually helping, Finn placed his hand on Matt's shoulder and continued. "Honest. Just don't mention that you like Duke."

Finn tilted his head, considering the idea for the first time. "You don't…you don't like Duke do you?"

"I've never really considered it." Matt shrugged his shoulders. He may be classified as a jock so far as McKinley was concerned but it didn't mean he spent his every waking second consumed with all things sports. The sports related conversations he had were mainly relegated to the pro leagues, not college. "But don't like Duke. Got it."

"Then you'll be fine. " Finn nodded, apparently pleased with his work. "Burt will totally love you."

He knew Finn meant well, he really did. But if Finn didn't stop talking about how much Burt wasn't nearly as terrifying as the rest of the rational thinking being in Lima realized, then Matt was going to shove the nearest item he could get his hands on down Finn's throat. Followed by a phone call to Rachel all about how Finn needed her help and her help alone to help him recover from his little "accident". Matt might have had a lot of changes thrown at him in the past few weeks, but one thing he was positive of was this conversation with Burt Hummel was in no way going to be "fine" by any stretch of the imagination.

It was going to be painful, awkward and most of all, supremely uncomfortable. Matt had seen his own father give a variation of _the speech _to the boys who showed up to take Leah out a few times before his sister got wise and stopped brining every date she had to the house. And while Burt Hummel and his father had vast differences, the one trait Matt was willing to bet on them sharing was an ability to make the unspoken threat to kill you if you hurt their child completely believable.

There really should be a law about this little scenario not happening until after the first date. After all, why waste the big guns on someone who might not make it past the previews in the movie? Alright in this particular situation, considering the winning of their current bet was control of the second date, that would seem a little ridiculous, but still. It would be nice, that was all he was saying. At least level off the nerves a bit.

He could almost hear Quinn and Leah snickering at his mention of nerves. Yes they were betting on control of a second date before the first one had even been completed. Yes they had done most of the first date awkward getting to know you chit chat weeks ago. But he was still nervous damn it. At least nervous enough to give in to Quinn and Leah's fashion demands. Someday, someone was going to explain to him why suddenly everyone hated his clothes and why they were not appropriate because he seriously did not get it.

Finn glanced down at his watch and let out a low whistle. "Dude. I gotta go."

Matt could feel his eyes widen. Finn was leaving? Leaving him alone with Burt Hummel and that shot gun he didn't care how much Kurt swore it didn't' exist, it so did damn it? He had honestly thought he and Finn were friends. Clearly he was wrong. Epically wrong.

"Rachel made me promise to pick her up on time." Finn continued, either ignoring or not noticing Matt's panic. "If I don't leave now I'll be late and then she'll give me the responsible boyfriend lecture again. I really hate that one."

Finn stood up and grabbed his keys from the peg near the door. "You'll be fine. I'll see you later."

And with that, Finn left.

"That Finn leaving?" The current object of Matt's nightmares, Burt Hummel himself stood in the entranceway to the kitchen. Oh great, they were so going to have this conversation now weren't they? Matt managed to nod, hoping that Kurt would come running from the basement and save him.

"Good." Burt nodded his head, sitting down in the large recliner on the side of the couch. "Wanted to talk to you for a minute."

Talk. So that's what they were going to call it. Personally Matt would have preferred to go with "_I need to scare the hell out of you_". It would be much closer to the truth.

"So. You and Kurt." Burt nodded his head slowly, adjusting the ever present faded baseball hat. "Going out tonight I hear."

"Yes sir."

"Seems that's all I been hearing about this week. I understand this is a pretty big deal."

"I don't know about big deal." Matt started, before he caught Burt's eyes. "I mean, not that it's _not_ a big deal. It's just not a huge production or anything." Someone please make him shut up, Matt pleaded. Now he was close to babbling and the older man had barely said two words to him. This was not a good sign. Not at all.

"Anything that has Kurt spinning this much _is_ a big deal." The older man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "And I know my kid. He tries to hide it but he can never really hide when he's excited about something. And he's excited. So I have to ask a few questions."

Oh goody. _Questions_. These had no potential to make him squirm. Matt took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. It would do no good to act like an idiot right now. He could feel like one all he wanted. "Yes sir?"

"I know I don't know all the details, but all this is fairly new for you. Am I right?"

"Sir?" Matt wasn't exactly sure what he expected exactly, but that wasn't one of the many questions he imagined all week.

"This isn't one of those experiment things is it?" Burt asked bluntly. "Because if it is…."

"No. No. "Matt said quickly. "I really…I know….I mean I know this is a shock to everyone else but I've known for awhile now. I told my sister last year. You can call her and ask her if you want. She'll tell you."

"When you came around because of football and glee, you seemed like a good kid. Quiet maybe but you didn't do anything like that Puck kid almost burning down the garage. "Burt paused to shudder at that particular memory. "So you haven't given me a reason not to trust you. _Yet_. But I've got eyes all over this town. Kurt likes to think he knows every last one of my friends but I've got tricks up my sleeve yet. If you even think about hurting my boy…."

"I wouldn't. " Matt interrupted quickly.

"If you even think about it, I'll know. And trust me; you will know when I know."

"Yes sir." Matt said softly, sighing as he spotted Kurt coming through the kitchen with Carole close behind him.

"Sorry I was running late Matt." Kurt apologized with a smile before rolling his eyes. "Tina and Artie decided they really needed to give me a speech via three way phone call."

"It's fine. You ready?" Matt stood up quickly, really not wanting to spend a second longer with Burt than he really needed to. So far it hadn't gone that badly considering but Matt really didn't want to see if it, in fact, could mutate into his nightmares.

"Yes." Kurt turned towards his father. "I'll see you later. You two don't act like the teenagers in the house."

"Funny." Burt rolled his eyes as the two teenagers made their way out the door. He glanced up at Carole, who wore a suspicious look on her face. "What? I was nice to the kid. Just like I promised."

"Sure. That's why the poor boy was ready to bolt the second we came up." Carole nodded. "Honestly Burt, you can't scare them all away."

"I can try."


	50. Chapter 50

**Ummm chapter 50? Author in shock over here! And I have to be honest here...with you my dear readers...i'm probably no more than five chapters from finishing this verse. I know...there's a lot of loose threads. That's why I have the sequel, Wild Horses, all planned out in my mind. Plus you know..Wonderchild which is beyond epic in what we have planned alone. So the boys will not be abandoned. But I did think it fair to warn you all. **

"So am I ever going to get to know exactly where I'm going or is this whole night going to be you randomly yelling turn here?" Matt teased as Kurt once again hit his arm to get him to follow a last second direction. "It's not like you're going to win at all so telling me won't ruin anything."

"Oh please. If the movie war as taught us anything, it's that I can clearly kick your ass." Kurt scoffed. "So no. Deal with it."

"I think it's taught us you are delusional because I am so the winner of movie war. _Serenity_'s superiority speaks for itself. "

Kurt rolled his eyes and picked a piece of imaginary lint from the sleeve of his blue silk shirt. He made a mental note to thank both Quinn and Leah for convincing Matt plaid was not an option for tonight. The black jeans weren't that different than Matt's usual style but the fit? Those girls were clearly aiming to give him competition and that was all there was to it. "In light of recent revelations, I think that movie only rates so highly for you because of Nathan Fillion's hotness."

"Well it doesn't hurt."Matt teased. "And you're directing me to the middle of Harper's Point because?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open in outrage. Who had told him? If Finn had somehow managed to blow this secret, Gaga help his stepbrother tonight. "Excuse me?"

Matt shook his head laughing. "You do realize I've lived here my entire life just like you right? And I've been here a time or two in my life. Lima isn't that big Kurt."

"Whatever." Kurt crossed his arms and huffed. "You still won't be able to top this so just give up now."

"I don't think so. My plan will win on creativity and originality alone." Matt bragged as he drove slowly along the poorly lit road. Technically the park was closed when the sun set, but no one actually patrolled the area to enforce the hours of operation. Somehow Matt figured hitting a pedestrian or having a car accident wouldn't go very far in making this a positive date to remember.

"There." Kurt sat up and pointed to small section of the shoulder just ahead of them. "Park up there."

"There?" Matt questioned as he followed the directions, putting the Jeep into park. "I've seen more than a few horror movies start out this way."

"Don't worry. I'll high kick any serial killer into next week." Kurt promised as he hopped out of the car.

"Oh yes. Your mad ninja skills. How could I forget?" Matt rolled his eyes but followed Kurt anyways. He had suspicions about what Kurt had planned ever since he started to recognize where Kurt was directing him to. He was more than a little curious to see if Kurt was going to be able to actually pull this off. After all this was a public park. The idea of someone coming by and destroying whatever it was Kurt had clearly worked so hard on wasn't totally out there.

He followed Kurt down the now barely visible path. If he was remembering correctly, and Matt liked to think that he was, this was the path towards one of the wider banks that bordered what passed for a river in Lima. Not quite a stream, but not quite the Ohio either. During the summer this spot would be a popular place for teenagers and families, even though technically there was no swimming. Again, actually having people patrolling the area might lead to people following that particular rule. Matt smiled as he could start to hear the familiar babble of the water rushing over the rocks.

"Here we are. Prepare to be so impressed; your part will be destroyed in comparison." Kurt smiled as he stopped and gestured towards the bank.

For once, Kurt hadn't exaggerated. It was impressive. A blanket was set up with a nearby picnic hamper on one corner. A portable CD player, which was probably stolen from Burt given the age on the thing, sat on the other corner. If it wasn't for the obvious fire hazard of unattended candles, Matt wouldn't have been shocked to see those present either. "I'm wondering the most about how you managed to pull this off."

"My secret." Kurt smiled as he pulled Matt's hand and lead him to the blanket. "I'll never tell."

"Well obviously you had help. It's just a matter of figuring out who. They'll tell me." Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because the odds of our friends keeping quiet about this are pretty small. I know everyone in glee club pretends to not care about gossip, but I think we're the ones keeping the slug in business."

"Did you see him today?" Kurt asked as they sat down. "That lovely broken nose was courtesy of our dear Ms. Lopez I hear."

"And he almost added a couple of broken limbs thanks to Puck and Finn." Matt smiled. "Almost makes me wish I had seen that in person."

"Same here." Kurt nodded as he hit a button on the CD player, smiling as the soft notes of the Chris Isaak CD he had borrowed from Artie started to play. So far Finn had followed his instructions to the letter, which meant he so owed Rachel a big thank you. The threat of the responsible boyfriend lecture along with the be a more romantic boyfriend lecture seemed to do the trick nicely. That would hopefully teach Finn to keep information to himself. "I hope you like chicken. It was the easiest thing to make and get out here."

"You cooked?"

"A little. Had to learn if I ever wanted to eat anything but the pizza and burgers Dad brought home after work. I love him, but it's taken years to teach him there are actually four basic food groups."

"Chicken is fine. I can barely handle soup making. Leah will be glad to tell you that. So I'm a little more impressed."

"Only a little more impressed?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well," Matt teased as he leaned closer. Really this was just too easy. "you have to admit this is a bit of a cliché. You kept talking originality and creativity. Which by the way, my part has. So all you're doing right now is convincing me I'm so going to win this bet."

"Keep it up. I won't feed you and then what would we do?"

"I can think of a few things." Matt teased as he pulled Kurt towards him for a kiss. He had meant to be short and sweet, but apparently Kurt had other ideas. As the kiss deepened, they both found themselves lowering their bodies towards the blanket. Tangling his fingers into Kurt's hair, Matt smiled as Kurt moved to trail small pecks along his jaw line. "See? We can fill time."

"Do we have to be somewhere by a specific time?"

"Nope."

"Then I suggest we stop talking."

"Good plan."


	51. Chapter 51

**I had initially planned on this chapter being longer...but this date part started to take on a life of it's own. So it will be continued in chapter 52. I thought you might all like the extra chapter since you know...sob...ending. For now. Don't forget sequel people! (oh how I love being a story pimp! It's awewsomesauce!) And consider something in this a special season ending surprise if you will. All with love for you!**

"Rinky Dinks?" Kurt read the sign blankly, fixing his best unimpressed stare at Matt. "All your bragging and you bring me to Rinky Dinks?"

"You never saw it coming did you." Matt laughed.

"That's one way to put it. The other way of course is to say I clearly won."

"I believe the terms were that wasn't decided until the end of the night. As we've not gone inside the doors yet, I'm still going to beat you." Matt said confidently as he exited the Jeep.

"Oh I so doubt that." Kurt responded as he followed suit, easily catching up to Matt's taller form. Ok Matt had been right this was certainly an original idea but still, it was going to take a lot more than a night of roller skating to top his moonlight picnic. Not to mention what happened during the picnic, Kurt remembered with a smile.

"I'll make you a believer yet." Matt promised as they reached the door.

Not that he had any experience with this sort of scene, but Kurt had expected more people to be present on a Friday night. He could vaguely remember skating parties being sponsored by schools on Friday nights during elementary and middle school. At the very least the loudest, most obnoxious hits from (oh Gaga help him) Justin Bieber should be blaring at top volume. But the rink was decidedly quiet and as far as Kurt could tell, the band he remembered from their last trip here were the only people in the place.

"It's awful quiet for a Friday night." Kurt remarked. Deserted was probably a better word for it. Maybe skating parties had gone the way of the eight track in terms of entertainment value.

"Maybe there's a private party or something." Matt shrugged.

"Well then we would haven't been able to get in." Kurt argued before catching the way Matt was trying (and failing) to hold back his laugh. In fact Matt looked a little bit like Santana when a plot she had to destroy someone was about to work. "Wait. _Private party_? You did not."

"Like you said. This place should be busier and if there was a private party we wouldn't have been able to get in." Matt pointed out with a giggle.

"_We're_ the private party?" Kurt sputtered in disbelief. No. Matt had not pulled this off. No way. "How…I mean…you can't…..how?"

He was eternally grateful he had caught himself from blurting out "_You can't afford this_" before the phrase fully left his mouth. True he sounded like a babbling idiot but it was better than possibly picking a fight with Matt over the whole money issue. Kurt knew Matt was already worrying about how to pay for college and mildly freaking out about the whole finding a job mission he had given himself. This could not have been cheap and the idea Matt went to all this trouble for him? Well, Matt certainly just won the bet. Not that Kurt was going to let him know that just yet. A man did have his pride after all. There would be no getting through the next hour or so if Matt realized he had won right now.

"I had a little help." Matt admitted as they came to a stop by the skate rental counter.

"Help? What kind of help?"

"Well if it isn't my favorite glee kid." A familiar voice slurred from behind them. Turning around, Kurt felt his eyes widen as the clearly inebriated form of April Rhodes nearly fell over her impossibly cute heels as she weaved her way towards them. Predictably her top was way too tight, the neckline way to low and the skirt way too high but those leopard print stilettos? Divine. She crashed into Matt and smiled up at him as Matt had to place his hands on her waist to keep her from falling over.

"Whoopsies." April giggled. "At least this time I kept my top on."

"Yeah good thing." Matt shifted uncomfortably as he helped April stand as straight as she probably could. After seeing her nearly topple over almost immediately after Matt let go of her, Kurt moved closer so she could at least balance herself against his smaller frame. "Listen thanks again for letting us do this April."

"Pish Posh." April waved her hand. "You know me. I'm sucker for you glee kids." She leaned closer to Matt and affected what Kurt assumed she thought was a whisper. "Especially the one I slept with."

There was nothing funnier than the simultaneous expressions of embarrassment and horror that mixed on Matt's face at that announcement. Kurt barely had time to cover his snort of laughter with a cough. "No. That…that wasn't me."

Confused, April then turned to look at Kurt. "Then it was you right?"

Matt didn't even bother to cover his guffaw of laughter as Kurt felt himself turn a bright shade of red than April's lipstick. "I think not."

"I know it was one of you." April puzzled.

"Puck?" Matt offered, even though he was still laughing at April's earlier assumption. He was the most logical candidate after all.

April snapped her fingers. "That's right. I knew it rhymed with something I was good at."

"Oh Gaga save us from the details." Kurt whispered just under his breath.

"Anyways, the place is yours just like we discussed. Enjoy boys!" April slapped them both on the ass, leaving them stunned as she made her way towards the stage.

"I thought she was going to New York." Kurt wondered.

"Apparently there's already an all-white version of _The Wiz_." Matt mused. "I think it's called _Wicked_?"

"Very funny." Kurt rolled his eyes as he saw two pairs of skated sitting on the rental counter. "What made you think of this anyways?"

"You seemed to love this when we had that non-rehearsal rehearsal here. Even though you didn't want anyone to know you loved it."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because you kept smiling when you thought no one was actually watching you." Matt pointed out as he tied up his own laces.

"Clearly you were." Kurt said softly as he finished tying up his own skates.

"I saw a lot of things." Matt smiled at him as he stood up. He offered his hand out to Kurt. "Shall we?"

Taking Matt's hand in his, Kurt smiled back. "Definitely."


	52. Chapter 52

**So...um I don't own the songs used here. They belong to Michael Jackson and Madonna. If I did own the songs I would also be attempting to blackmail Ryan Murphy into using this plot for the show in exchange for using the songs on the air. See how I roll?**

"I'm telling you we can get that microphone out of her hand." Kurt insisted as they made their way behind the stage area and out of April's immediate eye sight.

"And I'm telling you she's stronger than she looks." Matt argued right back. "She has a tighter death grip on that thing than Rachel on a solo."

"Oh please. All we have to do is set up a glass on the other end of the rink and make it look like it has a drink in it. She can't walk straight! She trips and we sweep in and grab it."

"She's honestly not _that_ bad."

"Have you been hearing the same songs I have?" Kurt asked. "I freely admit April is a gifted and insanely talented vocalist but her taste in song is about as tragic as her fashion sense."

He actually did have a point there, Matt had to concede. If had had known when April had promised to help him, her idea of help was to include her in no-way sober renditions of what she considered appropriate songs, he would have tried to come up with a Plan B. It had been funny when she started with Lady Gaga's "_Love Game_" and made a big production of pointing to them every time the phrase "disco stick" was mentioned. However it had moved into the disturbing category when she started introducing songs with some sort of connection to Mr. Schue and a dream she had about him. Spanish class was going to be very difficult to get through knowing his teacher was the inspiration of April's treatment of "_All the Man That I Need_".

"Wooo!" April cheered as the band finished the last note. "Now one last song before we take a little breakie-poo for a drinkie-roo."

"Oh we did not just hear her say that." Kurt gasped between laughs as they both almost fell over. "Seriously you should have set up a video camera. No one is going to believe us."

"Yes. Come to watch April Rhodes, stay to mock the date." Matt nodded with mock seriousness. "Because none of our friends would _ever_ think to do that." He skidded to a stop and held up his hand as a familiar set of opening notes hit his ears. "Oh she is not doing what I think she's doing."

_I Took My Baby  
On A Saturday Bang  
Boy Is That Girl With You  
Yes We're One And The Same_

"Give me a second." Kurt insisted. "I know I know this song."

"Oh I think you probably do." Matt admitted.

_Now I Believe In Miracles  
And A Miracle  
Has Happened Tonight_

But, If  
You're Thinkin'  
About My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're  
Black Or White

Kurt didn't even try to disguise the explosion of laughter that sprang from him. He immediately fell on the polished floor of the rink and tried to cover his mouth. Matt joined him, both of them laughing even harder ever time April tried to show off the upper limits of her range within the song. He would think he'd be able to get the laughing under control (after all they were the only ones in the place and once the band stopped playing April would be able to hear them), he'd catch Kurt's eye and that would set them off again.

"I hope Mr. Schue never decides to do something with the songs we auditioned with." Matt managed to say. "Because I am not making it through this song without laughing ever again."

"You auditioned with this song? I don't think I ever knew that." Kurt tilted his head to the side. "Not the best fit for your wheelhouse."

"Well I didn't exactly pick it to show off my voice." Matt pointed out. "It was mainly for the dancing."

"You're going to have to explain to me one day why you would join a choir and not think about singing."

"Says the person who joined the football team and danced to _Single Ladies_."

"Hey! Won the game to _Single Ladies_." Kurt protested in mock outrage. "Let's get it correct now."

"It was a show choir and while I knew you could dance, the other two male members were Artie and Finn. I could out-dance Finn by seventh grade. I think the line of reasoning Mike hit Mr. Schue with was you can't have a show choir without a show."

"I'm kinda glad Mr. Schue bought that." Kurt teased.

"Oh. Just kinda glad. Thanks." Matt teased right back. "I still won the bet."

"I don't think so. We still have to debate that."

"Oh just admit I won. We both know it."

"Alright. We're going to take a little break and wet the old whistle." April's voice cut through the speakers. Looking to the side of them, Matt and Kurt could see the band already leaving the stage. "So grab your favorite guy since that's the way you swing, and enjoy this couple's skate."

"Barry! Lights! Cue the tape!" She snapped into the microphone, while she looked towards the bar area. (Hey there was a reason Rinky Dinks hadn't caught on with the lucrative middle school crowd, Matt mused to himself) The unseen Barry obeyed his command and the rink was darkened almost immediately, the only real light from the disco ball that hung above the stage. It was lame, clichéd and a bit dorky, but Matt had to admit, it was also pretty romantic too. From the look on Kurt's face, he seemed to share his assessment.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

"At least her taste in pre-recorded music is superior to her performance choices." Kurt sighed as Madonna's voice washed over them.

"Admit it; you'd love to hear her actually sing this song though."

_I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that_

"I'm not even ashamed to admit that in the least."

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Scooting himself a little closer, Matt reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand in his. From where they were, they were somewhat hidden by the drum kit. Yes they were the only ones skating, but still the band was here. Not to mention April. And Matt couldn't be sure he saw her actually put down her glitterified microphone before wandering towards the bar. He didn't trust her to comment on anything they were doing in the least.

"So do you want to skate some more?" Matt offered.

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all_

Kurt scooted himself closer to Matt, smiling the entire time. "I think to protect my anti-jock rep; we need to stay back here."

_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see_

"Anything to protect your rep." Matt whispered as they closed the distance between them. As their lips touched, Matt cupped Kurt's face with his hands as Kurt wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. Now this, Matt thought as their lips moved against each other, this was good.

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you_


	53. Chapter 53

**I can't even beleive I'm saying this...mainly cause I never dreamed there would be an audience for this but here we go. This is it folks. The last chapter of this verse. I admit I got a little teary when I wrote the last line. I know..you all want to kill me for where I left it. HAVE NO FEAR! _Wild Horses_ will be coming soon. I plan to start posting that one next week. (I do deserve at least part of a week off right?) And there is always _Wonderchild_ to hold you for this week.**

**Two little housekeeping things...One...if you are so inclined and if you have read _Wonderchild_...vote in the poll in my profile about a Pleah story in this universe. And two- tomorrow...of course I will be watching Glee but if you are on Twitter like me (Same screen name peeps...I'm not that hard to find) I'm planning to hashtag MattcomebacktoGlee all night. So join in if you wish! I will not let this travesty stand! **

**So...so long for now...but I hope to see you all again soon! Thank you for all the reviews...alerts..favorites...everything. It has blown my mind to kingdom come and back like a zillion time. I truly mean it, if it weren't for you all this story would have been over ages ago. And there certainly wouldn't be two futureverse stories coming about these two! So really it's all for you! Love! Kiss! Huggles!**

"I'm telling you there is no gun." Kurt shook his head and looked up at the ceiling of the Jeep.

"That _you_ know of." Matt shot right back as he pulled into the Hummel driveway. "I doubt your dad would tell you if he had one. He'd figure on you trying to get it out of the house."

"You are unbelievably paranoid." Kurt smiled as Matt killed the engine but left the radio on. Thanks to April's continued determination to entertain them with every song she found even remotely appropriate to the situation, there had barely been a radio station that hadn't set the both of them into a fit of giggles on the way back. He had thought the classic rock station favored by Finn and his dad would be safe, until the last song April had sung that night came blaring through the speakers. They had nearly run off the road they were laughing so hard while _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ continued to play. In an effort to avoid an accident, Matt had changed the station to the tiny local one supported entirely by Lima Junior College. To his surprise, Kurt was finding that if he didn't have to actually picture the surely atrocious fashion choices of the bands, he could enjoy their performance. Video killed the radio star indeed, he mused to himself.

"I might be paranoid, but I still won the bet." Matt smiled over at him.

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

"Because you are in a serious case of denial." Matt shrugged and gestured to the discarded blanket that currently sat in his back seat. "Private party at Rinky Dinks complete with concert beats picnic with portable CD player."

"I think you mean psychologically damaging and corrupting time spent with April Rhodes."

"And you loved every minute of it."

"Fine." Kurt sighed looking down at his feet. "I did love it."

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't think I heard that clearly. Did someone just admit I won the bet?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"Oh I think you will be." Matt leaned closer, his smile growing wider.

Seeing Matt's finger near him, Kurt braced himself. He had absolutely no doubt Matt would somehow find the precise spot just above his left hip where he was the most ticklish. "Matt don't."

"I'm not doing anything." Matt protested, but he didn't stop leaning closer at all.

"Like hell you are."

"The just say it." Matt's fingers found his sides. As Kurt squirmed to get away, the fingers slipped lower, discovering the exact spot Kurt had worried about. Almost immediately he began to laugh and there was no way he missed the way Matt's eyes lit up at the sound. He was in a world of trouble now. There was no way Matt was just going to forget this. Kurt had a sudden flash of this becoming Matt's preferred method of winning an argument. And as he looked up and found their lips just millimeters apart, Kurt realized he really didn't mind in the least if _this_ was the outcome.

Their eyes caught and suddenly breathing became an issue as there was no logical way to explain why suddenly there was no air inside the car. Matt's fingers stilled their assault, choosing to caress instead. Kurt found his own arm slipping up Matt's to wrap around his neck. "Fine you won." Kurt whispered.

"Thought so." Matt smirked just before their lips crashed together. Even though this particular activity had been a constant throughout the night, Kurt really wasn't going to complain one little bit. If he had to lose a bet, he could think of worst ways to spend his time. For once, there wasn't a battle for dominance between them. They settled into an easy rhythm of giving and receiving. The front seats left little room to maneuver, but Kurt wasn't about to suggest moving things to the back seat. At least not while they were parked in front of his house, with likely Finn or his dad watching from the living room. And no way in hell was he going to make Matt's paranoia even worse.

Matt pulled back, a puzzled expression on his face. "What?" Kurt asked. "What's going on?"

"Hold on." Matt held up his finger. "Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?"

Kurt had honestly forgotten the radio was even still on. But as he tried to raise himself to a seated position, he paid attention to the song. He recognized the voice from the last few sleepovers at Tina's house after her rising feminist consciousness awakened. He was all for gender equality, but if some of it could come with some less whiney music he would be good. This particular singer, he remembered not finding that bad. At least she had some grit in her voice, some anger.

_The queerest of the queer_

When Tina first showed him the video on You Tube, Kurt had found the dead-eye pan delivery of Shirley Manson more than a little terrifying. Now however, all he could do was laugh. Of all the songs, that was the one that had to be playing. It was as if there was some cosmic plan for every song tonight (with the exception of his choice of course. _Wicked Game_ was a classic after all) to epically inappropriate.

"You think the writer ever envisioned this scenario when they wrote the song?" Matt asked as he tried to control his own laughter.

"I hope not. I'd really worry about their grasp on romantic relationships" Kurt pointed out as the chorus listed every way the subject was quite possibly the worst person on the face of the planet.

"Well if they had met Puck…."

Any further discussion was cut short as the porch lights began to flicker on and off. Burring his face in his hands to hide what he was sure was a hideous blush, Kurt groaned. "I swear to Gaga if I find out Finn gave him that idea, I will kill them both."

"I think it comes in some sort of parenting guide book." Matt smiled wistfully. "I know my dad did it to Leah."

Kurt bit his lower lip and squeezed Matt's hand in his. For once he couldn't find any words, and yet he had a feeling words just wouldn't do. This wasn't something Matt was going to get past overnight, if ever. Right now, probably all he could do was to make sure Matt knew he was there if he wanted to talk about everything. Of course if Matt wanted to do things_ other_ than talking, Kurt wasn't exactly complaining. At least not right now.

"You should probably go inside. Otherwise, we'll find out I'm right and your dad really does have a gun in there. "

"He doesn't have a gun. But you're probably right." Kurt sighed as he rested his head against Matt's shoulder. "Tonight was pretty great."

Kurt looked up just enough to see Matt smile a genuine smile. "Yeah it was."

Reluctantly, Kurt sat up. He could very easily spend the entire night here just like this but that so wasn't happening. Not yet at any rate. Closing his eyes and blowing out a breath, he opened the door and jumped out. Walking over to the driver's side, he stood at Matt's window leaning in just enough that his dad wouldn't be able to see exactly what he was doing.

"You don't want me to walk you up?" Matt asked.

"Not unless you want my dad to see us do this." Kurt answered as he pulled Matt closer for one last kiss.

"Good point. But don't you want the rest of your supplies?" Matt gestured towards the back seat.

"Bring them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought I got to plan the next date as bet winner."

"Who said tomorrow would be a date? It's Saturday. You come over, drop off the supplies and if you were to say watch whatever sports game Finn and Dad are bound to be watching, then Dad won't be so hard on you the next time."

"That might actually be the first plan of yours to actually work."

Kurt decided it was for the best he didn't respond to that particular point. Instead he kissed Matt again softly. "So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Matt agreed.

As he watched Kurt make the short walk up to the porch, Matt couldn't help but think tomorrow sounded a hell of a lot better than it had in awhile. His life was still unrecognizable and a mess. School was a living nightmare. But he had some great friends, a great sister, and somehow he seemed to have Kurt. Which was about the most unbelievable thing of all. But Matt wasn't stupid enough to question it right now. He was going to hold on to the good things he had going right now and that included Kurt.

Tomorrow was sounding better and better.


End file.
